The New Life of Melody Pond
by CollegeSenior18
Summary: This takes place AU and is basically the story of how Melody Pond would grow up if the Doctor had been able to save her that day at Demon's Run. This story contains all of the milestones in Melody's life from her first day, to her first kiss, to her first kid. Lots of fluff is involved!
1. Melody's First Day

_Hello Readers!This is CollegeSenior18 and I just wanted to say that this story was edited by Luxturna. Also, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters! Thank you, and enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 1: Melody's First Day**

Amy Pond paced up and down her room. They took her baby girl. Rory and the Doctor were no where to be found, and her baby girl was taken from her. She was just born, for crying out loud! Is it too much to ask for one day with her baby girl!

Tears sprung to Amy's eyes. _What if I never see her again?_ Amy thought. She collapsed against the wall in a pool of tears. She couldn't do this alone. She knew the Doctor and Rory were on their way, but she needed them now.

About an hour later, Ms. Kovarian and a small army of men marched into her room. Ms. Kovarian had Melody in her arms.

"You can have 10 minutes."

Amy took Melody into her arms and started rocking her.

"Hello, Sweetie. It's mummy. Daddy and the Doctor are on their way. Don't you worry, they'll be here, and we'll get you out of here. I promise, and if we don't get you out of here, I can promise you this: You will be the bravest little girl in the whole wide world, and I will never stop fighting until you are away from these people."

Melody started crying, so Amy kept rocking her and started singing.

"_You are my sunshine, _

_My only sunshine, _

_You make me happy, when skies are grey, _

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

By this point, Melody had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in Amy's arms. Amy broke down into silent tears again and Ms. Kovarian came over and snatched Melody out of Amy's arms

"No, please, please don't take her! She's the only thing I've got!" Amy cried out through her tears, but Ms. Kovarian and her army of men just marched away.

A few hours more had passed when the Doctor finally arrived. However, she didn't see Rory with him as he was giving his speech and she began to grow anxious wondering where he was.

During the speech, a young lady had walked in and offered her a gift. A small little patch of cloth with handmade stitching of Melody's name in the language of the place where the lady lived. Amy screamed at her to leave, and she did, but she left the present, knowing Amy would need it.

After the Doctor's speech had ended, there was another knock on the door.

"Whoever you are, I'm armed... And extremely cross!" Amy warned as she picked up a small plastic appliance.

"You don't think I know that?" Came the irritated reply as the intruder tried to open the door.

"Rory?...Rory!" She ran up to the door and helped him open it to reveal him holding their baby girl.

Rory had tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugged Amy carefully. "Oh God, I was going to be cool, I didn't mean to.."

"A crying Roman, holding a baby... definitely cool." Amy smiled. They started kissing and didn't even notice the Doctor had walked in.

"Eww, kissing and crying... I'll just come back later," He decided, as he turned to leave.

"Oi! You! Get over here!" Rory commanded, looking up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

The Doctor smiled and walked over to the happy family.

"Hello! And who's this? " He asked smiling down at little Melody.

"This is Melody," Amy replied.

"Hello, Melody!" Just then, a loud bang echoed through the room. "We have to get out of here, now!" The Doctor called and took off running.

Amy and Rory followed quickly with little Melody sleeping in Rory's arms. They ran until they reached a big, empty opening with the TARDIS in the middle. There were a few other little creatures that were on the Doctor's side in the room with them, and after they arrived, they immediately went to work making sure the room was guarded.

At this point, Melody had woken up and started crying again, and Rory handed her to Amy, thinking that she might have wanted to see a familiar face. Amy bounced her gently when all of a sudden, she exploded into white goo.

Amy screamed and began to sob. "They took her! They've got Melody! They've got my baby!" She fell to the floor, crying, and Rory rushed over beside her and hugged her.

The Doctor came over knowing immediately what had happened and started scanning the goo. "I know where Melody is, but we have to hurry!" He said as he took off running. Rory motioned to a lady with a green, scaly, reptilian face to help Amy before giving Amy a kiss and running after the Doctor.

The Doctor got to the escape pod before it left and easily fought off Ms. Kovarian and her troops with the help of The Last Centurion. The Doctor grabbed the real Melody out of Ms. Kovarian's arms after scanning her to make sure it was the real Melody and handed her back to Rory, who was so happy tears once again sprang to his eyes.

They quickly made their way back to see Amy and were shocked to find not the Silurian comforting Amy, but River Song.

"River?" The Doctor said taking off to see her.

"I have to tell you something, and you're not going to like it."

"What?"

"Amy, in the home planet of the lady that gave you the cloth, they don't have a word for 'Pond,' check the cloth to see the translation."

The Doctor slowly figured it out before the cloth had translated the words.

"Wait, so you're…"

"Yes."

"But we…" The Doctor made kissy noises.

"Yes" River said with a grin.

"Oh hoho!" The Doctor said laughing. "But that means..."

"Mmmhmm" River said with an even bigger grin.

"I don't get it, why are you smiling! I still can't read this cloth!" Amy growled frustrated.

"Give it a minute for the translation to kick in." The Doctor replied.

Rory went over to Amy and watched the cloth transform to say "River" on one side and "Song" on the other.

"So, you're our...daughter?" Rory said.

"Yes." River said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Amy shouted.

"Spoilers, sweetie." River replied. "I have to go, I'll see you next time." River grinned before leaving.

Amy and Rory looked dumbfounded and the Doctor grabbed Melody out of Rory's arms before he dropped her out of shock. He led them back into the TARDIS and went to make them a nice cuppa. All in all, Melody had had an adventurous first day.


	2. Melody's First Laugh

_Hey! CollegeSenior18 here! Just giving credit to Luxturna for her editing skills, and to say that I do not own Doctor who or any of it's characters!_

**Chapter 2: Melody's First Laugh**

A couple of months passed and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor quickly adjusted to life with little Melody.

"Amy! I think Melody needs a change!" The Doctor hollered through the TARDIS.

Amy came rushing down the hall and snatched Melody out of the Doctor's arms. "Honestly, as old as you are, how have you never learned to change a nappy!" Amy muttered irritatedly. Being a new parent was hard, and even with the help of Rory and the Doctor she was still sleep deprived and frazzled.

She took Melody down the hall to their room where Rory was napping and placed placed her on the changing table with the wipes, nappies, and ointment.

Rory woke up just as she was finishing fastening the tabs on Melody's diaper.

Rory came over and placed his lips on Melody's stomach, blowing to make little noises to try and make her laugh.

Melody was now almost three months old, and even though she was a happy little baby and smiled often, they couldn't get her to laugh no matter what they did.

Rory picked her up and carried her into a brightly lit room that was painted yellow with Winnie the Pooh characters on the wall and soft carpet padding the floor. For now, this was the playroom. The Doctor and Melody's grandparents had gone nuts over the her and spoiled her rotten with hundreds of toys, books, clothes, and anything else she might have needed.

Amy took out a soft, thick, blanket with animals all over it and laid it down on the floor so that Rory could place Melody down on her stomach. The Doctor walked in and seeing Melody on the ground, placed a bunch of noisy toys in front of her and started pressing random buttons on it.

Melody's bright green eyes grew big and wide at the new sounds.

"Doctor," Amy moaned tiredly while rubbing her head. "Did you really have to pick the noisiest toys for her to play with today?"

"Well, sorry! I just thought she would enjoy the sounds!" The Doctor said, faking offense.

"Yeah, well, you forgot to think about if the parents would like the noise, too." Amy mumbled.

Rory, who had gathered up some brightly coloured, plastic balls, walked back over to where Melody was staring up at the Doctor. As he was walking, he tripped over a toy, and the balls went flying into the air and eventually hit the Doctor square in the face.

"Ow!" The Doctor cried, rubbing his face.

Melody laughed, a small giggle, but it was enough to make Amy, Rory, and the Doctor's face light up into some of the brightest smiles they could make.

The laughter didn't last long, and Melody just stared up at the three of them.

"Do it again, Melody! Laugh for daddy!" Rory cooed.

"Let me try something…" Amy grinned deviously.

Amy picked up a blue plastic ball and threw it at the Doctor, hitting him in the stomach.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted.

Melody giggled harder this time, and Amy and Rory grinned at the fact that they knew how to make her laugh.

Amy and Rory started picking up the plastic balls and began pelting the Doctor.

"Oi! You lot!" The Doctor hollered as Melody continued giggling.

"All right! That's it!" The Doctor said picking up some balls and returning fire on Amy and Rory.

Melody kept laughing, with small breaks in between as Amy, Rory, and the Doctor had a ball fight with each other.

The Doctor grabbed the plastic balls around him, chucking them back at Amy and Rory as the Ponds collapsed in a fit of laughter.


	3. Melody's First Christmas

_Just a reminder that I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters! Enjoy the story!_

**Chapter 3: **

Amy and Rory awoke early on December 24 to lots of loud noises coming from outside their room.

"What the…" Rory muttered as he climbed out of bed with Amy to see what all the racket was about.

They checked to make sure Melody was still asleep and then walked down the hall into the main TARDIS console center. When they reached the console, they found the Doctor setting up a Christmas tree and putting tinsel all around the room.

"Doctor, what on Earth are you doing? It's 6:30 in the morning." Amy asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh brighten up you lot! It's Christmas eve!"

At that note, Amy and Rory's eyes widened in shock and they simultaneously shouted, "What!"

"I said, it's Christmas eve! December 24! You know, the day Father Christmas comes and brings all the good little boys and girls presents!"

"Yeah, we know what Christmas is! I just can't believe we forgot! We haven't bought Melody or anyone Christmas presents and we have to go to my parents house for lunch, and Amy's parents for dinner, and…" Rory trailed off and put rubbed his head noting the stress headache that was rapidly building.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down! Look at what your standing in! It's a time machine! I'll take you back in time a week, we can all go shopping, get Melody's picture on Father Christmas' lap and go to both of your parent's houses." The Doctor offered with a grin.

Amy and Rory smiled and thanked the Doctor profusely before going to get ready.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS behind the Westfield London Shopping Centre. Amy walked out wearing a fuzzy, red sweater and black pants with black combat boots, and carrying Melody, who was wearing a cute, little, red dress with white tights and black shoes.

"Well, don't you guys look smashing!" The Doctor complimented them. "Now where's Rory?"

Before Amy could reply Rory ran out with his camera and the diaper bag, wearing a green sweater and a pair of khaki pants.

"Great! Let's go." The Doctor called as he walked towards the door.

They followed the Doctor into the mall and huddled against the wall to make a plan.

"Doctor, can you take Melody so Amy and I can go shopping for her? We can meet up where Father Christmas is at…" Rory looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:30, "11:30? She has a bottle in her diaper bag, she usually eats around 9, and…"

"Rory, I've taken care of Melody before, we'll be fine, now go shopping! We'll see you at 11:30." The Doctor interrupted.

Amy and Rory grinned before taking off to go shopping for their family and Melody.

"Well, Melody, let's go shopping!" The Doctor said cheerfully. However, the Doctor was mostly done with his shopping seeing as he didn't forget about Christmas. He already had Melody's, Amy's, and Rory's presents all picked out and wrapped, so he decided to go and get each of their parents a small housewarming gift. By time he had gotten them all a small gift, it was 9:30, and Melody was starting to get cranky, so he walked over to a small bench and sat down. He took the bottle out of the insulation pack and started feeding it to Melody.

Melody gulped the whole thing down in a matter of minutes, so he put a small cloth on his shoulder and burped her. He sat there for a few more minutes, just watching her coo and smile, before picking her and the diaper bag back up and heading into a bookstore. He browsed the store for a while before a strange odor hit his nose.

"What is that…. Oh…" He said looking at Melody. "Somebody needs a change…" He looked around the store and realized he had no idea where Amy and Rory were, and that he should probably change her before they went to meet them.

He quickly walked out of the store and saw a restroom near Father Christmas was. He took her over there and into the men's restroom. He opened the changing station and laid the sheet on it before starting to change her nappy.

"Hmm, well, how should I do this…" The Doctor mumbled. He pulled out the nappies and the wipes. "Ok, here goes nothing." The Doctor undid that little tabs on the nappy and opened it up. The smell hit him almost immediately. "Oh my God! What are your parents feeding you!" He shouted in disgust. Melody giggled and just stared at him. "Right…" He took the wipes, plugged his nose, and started wiping her. Once he was sure she was nice and clean he put a new, clean nappy on her and put the tabs on nice and snug, but not too snug. "There! All clean!" He put her tights back on, threw the nappy away, put Melody on his hip, the diaper bag on his shoulder, and then went over to the sink to wash his hands.

He washed his hands and then glanced at his watch. Seeing that it was 11:25, he decided to head over to the Father Christmas area. He spotted Amy and Rory right away, and walked up to then.

"Hello, sweetie! How was your morning with the Doctor?" Amy said with a grin as she picked her up.

"It was good, she drank all of her bottle around 9:30, and I just got done changing her nappy." The Doctor replied proudly.

"Wait, you changed a nappy?" Rory said surprised.

"Yes I did!" The Doctor grinned. "Now let's go get her picture taken!"

They got in the queue for pictures, which fortunately wasn't very long. Only two groups were in front of them, and soon it was their turn. The photographer led them over to Father Christmas.

"How would you like to get the pictures done?" The lady asked.

"Um, we were thinking, one with just Melody, one with me, Melody, and Amy, and then one with all four of us." Rory answered.

"Me? Why do I have to get my picture taken?" The Doctor whined.

"Because you're a part of this family too!" Amy answered.

The photographer was amazing and got the perfect picture of Melody smiling up at Father Christmas. Then she got another good picture with Melody smiling at the photographer in Rory's arms. The last picture though was probably the best. The Doctor surprised them by having bought two santa hats, a pair of reindeer antlers, and an elf hat. The Doctor and Rory put on the santa hats, Amy wore the elf hat, and then they sat Melody up on Father Christmas' lap wearing the reindeer antlers and she took the picture of all of them grinning from ear to ear.

They paid for the photos and then headed back into the TARDIS. They wrapped the presents for their parents while the Doctor took the TARDIS to December 24 at 10:30am.

Amy, Rory, and Melody, headed into Rory's parent's house where they ate, exchanged gifts and spent quality time together until 4:30. Rory's parents loved watching Melody play and said that she reminded them of Rory when he was a baby. So they spent a lot of the time with them reminiscing about Amy and Rory's childhood. As they left, Rory handed his parents two framed pictures. One of just Melody and Father Christmas, and the other with Amy, Rory, and Melody, and Father Christmas.

The Doctor then dropped them off at Amy's parent's house where they ate, exchanged gifts, and spent quality time together until almost 10. Melody had already fallen asleep on her grandmother's lap about an hour ago, so Rory presented them with the two framed pictures, grabbed Melody, said their goodbyes, and headed back into the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory were exhausted. They said a quick goodnight to the Doctor before heading up to their room, changing Melody's nappy, into her Christmas pajamas, placing her in her crib, and then going to bed themselves.

The next morning, they slept in until Melody woke them up crying at 8:15am. Seeing as it was Christmas, they all decided to stay in their Christmas pajamas. Rory grabbed the camera and ran to get the Doctor and then over to the Christmas tree, while Amy changed Melody's nappy, and carried her to where the tree was. They took some pictures and then had a lovely morning opening presents, eating Christmas pancakes, and spending the day together watching cheesy Christmas cartoons that were on the telly. Although, the best part was watching Melody play with her new toys and having fun.


	4. Melody's First Meal

_As usual, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and I'd like to grant more credit to Luxturna for helping me edit! :D Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

The next few months passed uneventfully. Melody grew like a little weed and was now seven months old. She was rolling all over the place, could sit up for a few seconds at a time, and loved to play and laugh.

Rory had gone out to the store to get some groceries, and the Doctor was tinkering with his TARDIS, so Amy was sitting on a couch with a few baby books beside her, reading to Melody. Melody loved to turn the pages of the book, she always made a few cooing noises as she did that made Amy smile.

Amy finished the last book and turned Melody around on her lap so that she was facing her. She bounced her gently on her lap causing her to smile her toothless grin.

Amy heard the TARDIS door slam shut and figuring that that meant Rory was home, stood up, placed Melody on her hip, and walked out of the room and down the hall to where the kitchen was.

"Hey!" Amy called to Rory. "What'cha get at the store?"

"Hey! And hello to you, sweetie!" Rory smiled as he picked Melody up off of Amy's hip and swung her in the air. Melody giggled. " I got some food for Melody." He grinned as he pulled out a jar of mushed bananas.

"Nice! So she can start eating real food now? Well, not real food, but you know, baby food?"

"Yep! She probably could of started about a month ago, but I wasn't thinking about it, seeing as the Doctor was on some random planet saving people, and then it was Christmas and we were at your parents, and then my parents houses..."

"What time is it?" Amy interrupted, looking around for a clock. " I want her to try the new food!"

"It's 11:30, by time we put up the groceries it should be time for lunch." Rory said as he placed Melody in a playpen that was perfectly situated in a corner of the kitchen with a few toys.

They put away the normal groceries until they were left with just the dozen or so jars of baby food. Rory had bought all beginner baby food including, bananas, applesauce, peas, carrots, and blueberries.

"So which one should we try first?" Amy pondered.

"Try the bananas!" The Doctor hollered as he ran into the room excitedly, overhearing their conversation.

"Alrighty then! Bananas it is!" Amy replied as she put up the rest of the jars.

Rory grabbed Melody and put her in her high chair, while the Doctor grabbed a small plastic bowl, with a plastic spoon and dumped the jar of baby food into it.

Amy grabbed the bowl and the spoon off of the counter and sat down in the chair in front of Melody.

"Wait!" Rory shouted, "Let me go get the camera!" He ran out of the room down the hall, and you could hear some clatters and bangs as he rummaged through the drawers looking for the camera. He found it quickly though, and ran back into the kitchen, and sat down into the chair beside Amy. "Ready!" He panted.

Amy scooped up a small amount of the yellow mush. "Open up, Melody!" She smiled as she moved the spoon towards her mouth.

Melody refused to open her mouth, even with the spoon pressed against her lips. Thinking fast, Amy moved the spoon back and playfully said, "Open up for the airplane, Melody!" Amy waved the spoon in circles and made "vroom vroom" noises causing Melody's mouth to open into a smile.

Amy shoved the spoon into Melody's mouth while she was distracted. Melody made a face and opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock before swallowing the food and smiling.

Melody pounded her little hands onto the high chair's tray and looked to Amy expectantly for more food.

"She likes it!" Amy announced proudly.

"Woohoo!" The Doctor and Rory cheered.

Amy fed her some more of the bananas, although most of it ended up smeared on her face since Amy wasn't really used to feeding wiggly, little babies. Once Amy thought there was enough food on Melody she went to get a wet napkin to wipe her face clean, however, Melody must have gotten impatient because she heard the Doctor and Rory laughing and turned around to find that Melody had stuck her hands into bowl of bananas and accidentally flipped it over as she tried to get the food herself.

"Oh, Melody!" Amy laughed. "Rory, you have to get a picture of this!"

Rory quickly grabbed the camera off the table and snapped a picture of Melody smiling, with her whole shirt, face, arms, and hands, covered in mashed bananas. "We have to get this framed!" Rory told her as he stopped laughing.

"Definitely," Amy replied as she picked up the bowl and spoon and finished feeding her.


	5. Melody's First Tooth

_Once again, I don't own Doctor Who or any characters and I'd like to thank Luxturna for all her editing! P.S. Sorry this chapter is short, but there are some nice, long chapters coming soon :)_

**Chapter 5  
**

Piercing screams echoed all through the TARDIS at 4am. Melody was now seven and a half months, and she was almost able to crawl.

The Doctor burst through the door, thinking that something had broken in; however the sight that greeted him was not the one that he was expecting. Instead of seeing some creature attacking the Pond family, he saw Rory and Amy, both with deep bags under their eyes, and frazzled bed hair, bouncing Melody and trying to shush her.

"Doctor! You can't just barge in like that! You know we have a rule about the bedroom!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor ignored her shouts, knowing that she was obviously in a foul mood because she was tired. "Let me see her. Maybe I can figure out what's wrong with her. I am a Doctor, after all." The Doctor held out his arms, and Amy handed Melody over to him.

Melody kept crying, and he placed her sitting up on the changing table. "Shhh, shhh, yes I know. " The Doctor murmured. He stuck a finger in her mouth and immediately found the problem. Her front gums were swollen. He scanned her just to make sure, and then said, "She's fine! She's just teething! I think we have some infant calpol, that I bought as a precautionary. I know teething can be awfully painful. Oh! And I also bought a teething ring and placed it in the freezer for the future."

Amy and Rory gaped at him in shock. They didn't even remember the Doctor buying those items. They thanked him profusely as he handed Melody to Rory and then left to get the items.

He came back to worried voices.

"Amy, does she feel warm to you?"

Amy kissed Melody's forehead. "Yeah, she does feel a little warm."

The Doctor barged in with a small dropper of infant calpol, which Rory administered to Melody, and then he handed her the teething ring, which she immediately placed in her mouth and started biting on. She stopped crying almost instantly after the ice cold teething ring entered her mouth.

"Doctor, can you scan her again? I think she's sick." Rory asked.

"She's fine, some babies run a slight temperature when they start teething." He scanned her, "See, only 37.4. Nothing to be worried about. If that's all, I'll leave you all to get some sleep."

The Doctor left, and Amy rocked Melody back to sleep. The Ponds all went back to bed for the night.

Within a week, Melody had her first tooth, in the bottom center of her mouth.


	6. Melody's First Word

_As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and I'd like to give credit to Luxturna for editing for me :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: **

Melody turned eight months about a week ago, and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor grew to love little Melody more with every passing day. She was a crawling, babbling, giggling machine. Although, they were still waiting on her to say her first words.

"Say dada, Melody! Come on! You can do it! Dada dada dada!" Rory chanted excitedly.

"Blah ababi lee lee goo!" Melody babbled, making happy gurgling noises.

"No, say mama, Melody! Come on! Mama mama mama!" Amy cooed.

"Mada? Dama? Dama dama dama!" Melody chanted.

Amy and Rory smiled and sighed. She had combined the two words.

"Well little one, I guess it's time for some dinner!" Rory said as he picked her up.

Melody started clapping. That was her new favourite thing to do. Every time someone picked her up, said "yay", or did something exciting she would clap her little hands together.

Rory placed her in her high chair as Amy prepared the mushy roast beef baby food. They sat down and had started feeding her when the Doctor walked in.

"What'cha guys want for dinner tonight? I can pick up a pizza?" The Doctor suggested.

"Dot da dotda doc da" Melody babbled as she ate her food.

"What are you babbling on about Miss Melody?" The Doctor shot her a funny face to get her to smile.

"Doc da doc da" Melody babbled on.

Amy and Rory froze. "What did you say sweetheart?" Amy asked her. Melody stopped babbling and just stared at them. Everyone was watching Melody intensely. "Come on honey, say it again. " Amy prompted.

"Doc da? Docda? Docta?... Docta docta docta docta!" Melody said excitedly.

"Oh...my...God! She just said her first word!" Rory screamed happily. Amy and him didn't even care that mama or dada weren't her first word. They were just so excited that she was talking.

"What do you need Melody? Do you need a 'docta'" The Doctor asked imitating her speech pattern.

"Doctaaaaaaa! Doctaaaaaaaaa!" Melody giggled. The Doctor swooped her up out of her high chair and swung her around. He was so excited that he was her first word. He tossed her up in the air gently.

"Uh, Doctor, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Rory advised as he kept tossing her in the air.

"Why not?" The Doctor started to ask, however he soon found out as Melody threw up her dinner all over him.

"That's why," Rory answered as he tried not to laugh. He failed in his attempts though, and soon Amy and him were both doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, laugh it up you lot! For all that laughter you can clean this mess up." The Doctor said, passing Melody back to Amy so that the Doctor could go clean himself up. Amy and Rory finally stopped laughing and Amy took Melody to go get a bath and put on clean clothes, while Rory cleaned up what little was on the floor. All Amy and Rory could think about that night as they got ready for bed, was how much they wished they had video taped Melody saying her first word and then throwing up all over the Doctor.


	7. Melody's First No

_Once again, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters! Also, thank you to Luxturna for editing all my horrible grammatical errors! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

The next few months passed relatively calm. At ten months Melody could now say, "Mama", "Dada", "Docta", "ball", and "pway!" She loved pulling herself into a standing position using random pieces of furniture, and she seemed to be ready to walk any day now.

This day started out as usual, Amy and Rory woke up, got Melody ready, and then went to eat breakfast with the Doctor. Then after they ate, Amy, Rory, and sometimes the Doctor would go to the playroom to play until lunch. Then after lunch, Melody usually took her nap, but today, Amy and Rory had to go grocery shopping with Melody since the Doctor had to go save a planet or something and couldn't babysit.

"Doctor, promise me you'll be back to pick us up at 4:30 April 6, 2012." Rory commanded.

"I promise, I promise. Goodness, you guys act like I'm always late or something." The Doctor muttered.

"Uh, that's because you are" Amy replied as she packed the diaper bag and buckled Melody into her pram.

"Am not!" The Doctor argued.

Amy and Rory rolled their eyes and said goodbye to the Doctor as they exited the TARDIS.

They walked into the store, and they could tell that Melody was getting cranky from missing her nap. Rory reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a soft, pink, blanket with Winnie the Pooh characters at the bottom, and a small rattle to keep her occupied. He placed the blanket on top of her, and then handed her the rattle, which she grabbed immediately and started shaking it to make noise.

Seeing that she was occupied, they quickly went to work finding what they needed. They shopped for about an hour and a half, with Melody babbling happily, before Melody started getting upset again. She threw the rattle on the floor and started kicking her little feet. She was tired of being in the pram.

Amy had gone down another aisle to get some fruit while Rory was in the baby aisle getting diapers, wipes, baby food, and ointment. Hearing Melody's cries grow in volume, he quickly unbuckled Melody and picked her up. He tried bouncing her and singing to her, but she still wouldn't stop crying.

Amy hearing Melody's cries three aisles down, came rushing back thinking that she was hurt.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's just cranky because she missed her nap, and she's been in the pram for over an hour and a half."

Melody, who spotted her mum, reached her little arms out to her.

"Or maybe she just missed her mummy" Amy smirked. "Hello sweetie" Amy smiled as Rory handed Melody over to her.

Rory sighed. "Yeah, that could be it too."

"Or it could be your awful singing that I could hear three aisles over." Amy countered.

Rory grinned. After a moment of Amy bouncing her, Melody had quieted down and allowed them to place her back in the pram. She was fine for the next half hour until they got to the toys and then she got fussy because she wanted to play. Amy handed her a random toy that had buttons she could mash on and make noise, to keep her quiet while they finished shopping.

They miraculously finished shopping without any issues and headed to the checkout counters. Rory started placing items on the conveyor belt when he heard the toy Melody was playing with make a noise.

"Oh! I almost forgot she had that!" Rory exclaimed, bending down in front of Melody to get the toy.

"Had what?" Amy asked, however she soon remembered that she had given Melody a toy to play with.

Rory tried to take the toy from Melody but her hands were tightly clenched around the toy.

"Give dada the toy, Melody." Rory said gently.

"No!" Melody said.

"She just told me no!" Rory exclaimed in shock at Amy.

"Well, you're her dad! Just take the toy." Amy replied.

"Come on, Melody give dada the toy." He said a little firmer.

"No!" Melody said louder.

"A little help here, Amy?"

Amy bend down in front of Melody. Rory grabbed the toy and took it out of Melody's hands. Melody immediately started kicking her hands and feet, and started screaming, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Amy and Rory were in shock. They haven't had to deal with tantrums before, and they didn't know what to do. Amy spoke first. "Melody, no ma'am." Amy said gently, but firmly.

Melody continued kicking and crying. Amy raised her voice, and spoke just sharply enough to get Melody's attention, "Melody Pond! No ma'am! You have toys at home you can play with, we aren't getting this one!"

At the sharpness of her mum's voice, she stopped kicking and screaming, and just looked up at her mum sniffling.

"Aww…" Amy unbuckled Melody and picked her up. She wiped the tears from eyes, wiped her nose, and rubbed her back until she stopped crying. "Rory, I think she's okay now, you can finish checking out, I'm going to take her and the pram over to that bench over there."

Rory nodded and Amy went over to the bench where she talked to Melody gently and bounced her around until Rory had finished checking out.

"Well, that was...difficult." Rory sighed as they walked out of the store.

"Yep, and we haven't even reached the terrible two's yet." Amy moaned and glanced at her watch. "It's 4:45...where's the…"

Just then the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS sounded near them and they walked towards it.

They opened the door to find the Doctor fiddling with the console's switches, as usual.

"Well, hello! How was the shopping?" The Doctor asked.

Amy and Rory groaned as they set down the bags. "That bad?" The Doctor questioned.

"Melody threw a fit when we took a toy away from her." Rory explained.

"And now she probably hates me because I shouted at her and told her no! It took forever for me to calm her down! You should have seen the look on her face!" Amy blurted out as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh, you humans, always so emotional! Come here." The Doctor pulled the two of them into a big hug. "Melody loves you. Both of you. How many times have your parents told you no, or shouted at you? Or how many times have you told them that you hated them? But you still love them, and they still love you and you know it. Kids have to be told 'no' or they'll grow up to be spoilt brats. You guys did the right thing." The Doctor kissed the tops of both their heads and then helped them put away the groceries.

Later that night, as Melody gave them both hugs and kisses goodnight, they knew that Melody still loved them.

_P.S. Sometime tonight I'll be posting a bonus chapter so be on the lookout for it :)_


	8. Melody's First Steps

_Sorry I didn't get to post the bonus chapter yesterday! I'll try to get to it today! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters, and thank you to Luxturna for editing :)_

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the month passed relatively fast after the shopping incident. Amy and Rory were able to tell Melody "no" and she would stop what she was doing. Although, Amy and Rory still had to raise their voices sometimes. At eleven months, Melody crawled around quickly and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor couldn't take their eyes off her for a single minute or she'd be gone.

Amy and Rory had taken Melody into the playroom to play after lunch. While Melody crawled around and played, Amy and Rory took the opportunity to chat and relax for a bit. They stopped talking when they realized that Melody had used one of her toys to stand up and she was looking at them longingly, like she wanted to walk towards them.

Amy and Rory scooted closer to her so that they were only about a meter away.

"Come on, Melody, walk to mama and dada!" Rory said excitedly as he extended his arms to catch her incase she fell.

Melody looked at them. She took one hand off the toy, and then the other. She started to move one leg towards them, but her legs weren't steady enough and she started to fall. Thankfully, Rory was there and caught her.

"She's so close to walking!" Amy eagerly uttered.

"Hmm, let me try something." Rory said pensively. "Amy, take Melody's hands and walk her over there about two or three meters, and I'll stay right here.

Melody slowly, but surely, walked over two meters while clenching Amy's fingers as tightly as she could. Amy sat down on her knees with Melody standing in front of her.

Rory once again extended his arms out. He couldn't quite reach her, but she didn't have to move very far for him to be able to reach her.

"Alright, Mels, walk to Daddy! Come on. You can do it!" Rory chanted.

Melody looked back at Amy and Amy nodded her head and said "Go on, Mels, walk to dada!". Melody turned her head back around and took five small steps forwards before falling into Rory's arm with a big grin plastered both on Rory's face and Melody's face.

Rory and Amy clapped their hands and Rory gave Melody a tight hug. "Yay! Good job Melody! Can you do it again?" Amy asked.

Rory set Melody back on her feet and turned her towards Amy. Amy scooted back a little so that she was about three meters away and she stuck her arms out towards Melody. "Alright Mel, come to mama!" Amy chanted.

Now that Melody had taken her first few steps she was a little more confident and she was excited over the praise she had gotten from her mummy and daddy. Melody took almost ten steps before she reached Amy and gave her a hug.

Amy hugged her back. "Good girl! Mummy and Daddy are so proud of you!" Amy whispered loudly to her.

Rory came over and joined them in their hug. "Hey I got an idea…" Rory said deviously.

"What?"

"Let's go surprise the Doctor." Rory grinned.

They let Melody practice walking a bit more by herself, and then Rory picked her up. They walked as quietly as the could down the halls of the TARDIS. When they reached the console, the Doctor was on his hands and knees looking inside one of the parts. He didn't seem to have heard them come in. Rory whispered to Melody "Go get the Doctor!" and then set her on her feet. Amy and Rory stood against the wall.

"Docta!" Melody screamed as she walked as fast as she could to the Doctor.

Hearing the scream, the Doctor jerked his head up so fast that he hit it on top of the console. "Ouch! What is it Melody? What do you want?" He turned around so that he could she where she was.

She was standing there adorably in her little sundress, barefoot, with her red hair a curly little mess. She walked the last few steps towards the Doctor and gave him a big hug.

The Doctor was shocked and soon spotted Amy and Rory against the wall.

"She's walking! Melody, good girl!" The Doctor exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around making her giggle.

Now Amy, Rory, and the Doctor really had to keep an eye on her. It didn't take her long to figure out how to run and hide, but they could always find her when they heard her giggles.


	9. Melody's First Birthday

_As always, credit for editing goes to Luxturna and I don't own DW or any of its' characters. School was cancelled today due to the high possibility of bad weather, so I will definitely write the short bonus chapter today._

**Chapter 9**

It had been about a week since Melody had started walking when Rory came in to the playroom where Amy and Melody were, chanting, "Oh my God" over and over again.

"Rory? What is it? What's wrong?" Amy asked concernedly as she stood up.

"Melody's Birthday is in three weeks! She's turning one!"

"Oh my God! That's right! Her Birthday is June 4!" Amy said, and then it dawned on her. "Oh my God! Where are we going to have the party? And who all should we invite? And what should we get her? And what should the theme be? And what kind of cake should we get?"

The Doctor, hearing Amy and Rory's freaked out shouting all the way down the hall, walked into the playroom. "Hey, what's all the racket about?" He asked as he picked up Melody who had stopped playing with her toys and was staring at her parents like they were crazy.

"Melody's Birthday is in three weeks, and there's just so much to do!" Rory said.

"Well, here, how about this. I'll take Melody, go feed her lunch and put her down for her nap, while you two go and plan some of her party." The Doctor suggested.

The Ponds attacked him with hugs. "Thank you," the Ponds both said as they hugged him tightly.

"Yes, yes, now go on!" The Doctor said as the Ponds left the room.

The Doctor easily fed Melody and got her down for her nap. Since she was asleep, he decided just to stay here and read some of her books while she slept.

Amy and Rory grabbed a notebook and a pen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ok, first things first. Who are we going to invite to the party?" Amy asked.

"Well, obviously both of our parents, and the Doctor. How about your friends Sarah and Jessica? Don't they both have kids about Melody's age?"

"Yeah, they're between the ages of two and five, so that'll be good. How about you invite some of your friends, too, like Frank and Jim?"

"Yeah, in fact, I think they both have a couple of little boys." Rory agreed.

"Alright, now that's settled. Now where should we have the party?"

"Let's just have it at our house. It's clean, we have a nice backyard. Maybe we can even rent an inflatable bouncy house or slide, or something to keep the kids occupied."

"Alrighty! Sounds good! Maybe we could do one slide and one bouncy house. I think they have a package deal." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Theme?" Rory asked.

"Well, she really likes the Winnie the Pooh stuff in the nursery and on her blanket, so how about Winnie the Pooh?"

"Yeah! And how about we do yellow cake, since some people are allergic to chocolate?" Rory suggested.

"That's fine. How about I go order the cake & inflatables while you phone everyone and tell them about the party?" Amy offered.

Rory nodded his agreement and together they phoned their separate people.

Four days before Melody's Birthday party, the Doctor landed the TARDIS right outside the Pond's house. They hadn't been home except for a quick stop here and there since Christmas, and they knew they had a lot to do.

The next day, the Doctor stayed at the house and played with Melody while Amy and Rory went off to get decorations from the party store. They came back when four big bags of plates, napkins, cups, plastic silverware, streamers, and more.

Two days before the party, they knew they had procrastinated long enough, and it was time to clean the house. Amy cleaned upstairs, while Rory cleaned downstairs, and the Doctor took Melody outside and helped with the yardwork. They cleaned from 10 in the morning to almost 8 at night. By that time they were so exhausted that they were all in bed by 9. Since everything was almost ready, all Rory had to do the next day was pick up the Winnie the Pooh cake and then they spent the rest of the day relaxing.

The day of Melody's Birthday, Melody woke up bright and early at 7:30. The party didn't start until 1pm, so they still had plenty of time to decorate and set up. Rory and Amy both gave her a kiss and said, "Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

Amy got Melody ready while Rory went to wrap Melody's presents. Amy dressed her in a pink and green flowery sundress, with brown sandals, and then brushed her curly hair.

Rory came out right as she finished brushing Melody's hair, and snapped a picture of the Birthday girl. Rory picked her up, and they took her downstairs where the Doctor had made them all pancakes and eggs for breakfast.

'Happy Birthday, Melody!" The Doctor grinned as he handed her a pancake with a smiley face made out of chocolate chips on it.

After breakfast, Amy and Rory decorated the backyard, while the Doctor watched Melody. Soon enough, it was 12:45 and the guests had started arriving. They all gave Melody hugs and were surprised to see how well she was walking.

The party went off without a hitch. The cake was delicious and Melody seemed to like all the presents. Amy and Rory were afraid to let her go in the bounce house with all of the older kids, but they did take her up the slide a few times and went down with her.

The Doctor took amazing pictures of all of them together and with the guests. By 5 all the guests had left and they were left cleaning up the mess. It didn't take long, but when they were done they were exhausted, so they put Melody down in the grass with some toys to play with while the Doctor poured them all a glass of lemonade.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor chatted amiably for about twenty minutes until a piercing scream followed by harsh crying filled the air.

They all rushed towards Melody to find her with one hand closed tightly and the other arm holding that hand. Rory picked her up, brought her inside, while Amy went to go get the first aid kit, knowing the Melody had probably gotten a scratch or something.

Amy set the first aid kit on the counter and tried to help Rory coax Melody's hand open.

"Let dada see your hand Melody, I'll make it all better."Rory said gently.

Melody kept screaming so Rory finally took her hand and gently peeled back the fingers. They all gasped at what was there.

A bumblebee had apparently caught Melody's eye and she grabbed it. The bumblebee was squished in her hand, and you could see the little stinger sticking out.

"Yikes, this is going to hurt... Amy could you get a lollipop or an ice lolly for Melody to suck on and distract her."

"Yeah" Amy went and got a strawberry ice lolly for Melody and handed it to her. As Melody concentrated on eating, Rory took a pair of tweezers and pulled out the stinger. Then, he put the bee in the trash, sprayed disinfectant on her hand, and stuck a Winnie the Pooh plaster on it. He gave it a kiss and wiped the remainder of Melody's tears off of her cheek. "That's my brave little girl." He said as he gave her a hug.

They put her to bed soon after that, knowing that it was a fun and memorable day, and that their little girl was growing up.


	10. Bonus chapter

_Ok, here's the bonus chapter I promised! This is basically a quick story of Melody's middle name, which comes in handy for future chapters. As always thanks to Luxturna for editing, and I don't own DW or it's characters. _

**Bonus Chapter**

Once they safely arrived back on the TARDIS with little Melody cradled in her dad's arms, the Doctor ran over to console and immediately took them away from Demon's Run.

Sighing in relief, they all walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. Amy fed Melody while Rory made everyone sandwiches and crisps.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked around a mouthful of PB&J.

"I dunno, he probably…"

Just then the Doctor ran in with a sheet of paper. "This is Melody's birth certificate. The two of you need to sign it and write her full name on it." The Doctor cheerfully explained.

Rory took the paper and signed his name and then passed it to his wife to sign her name.

"What should her middle name be?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking Tabetha since that's my mum's name...but now I think maybe the Doctor should get to choose her middle name.

The Doctor looked astonished. "You're going to let me choose her name?"

Amy and Rory nodded their heads. "You're just as much a part of her family as we are." Rory reasoned.

"So what are you going to pick?" Amy asked while secretly praying he didn't pick something outrageous.

"Rose." the Doctor said without a moment of hesitation.

"Melody Rose Williams. I like it" Rory grinned.

"Yeah, Melody Rose Pond, has a nice ring to it." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Amy, we're married it's Williams." Rory reminded her.

"No it's not!" The Doctor called to him as he went to grab his plate.

Rory sighed and then wrote "Melody Rose Pond" on the birth certificate. Looking down at it he frowned and said, "Doctor, we don't know Melody's height or weight."

. "I can fix that!" The Doctor came over and scanned Melody with his sonic screwdriver. "She was born at 17cm and weighed 2.8 kg"

Rory wrote it down and then smiled, the happy tears filling his eyes once more. Only this time he wasn't alone, Amy and the Doctor's eyes were both filled with happy tears too as they hugged each other, thankful that they were able to save their little girl.


	11. Melody's First Phrase

_Hey, hope you enjoy the update! As some of you have figured out, I'm posting a chapter a day (excluding yesterday when I posted a bonus chapter). Also, I do not own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing and letting me bounce ideas off of her :)_

**Chapter 10**

Since Melody had turned one, things had calmed down quite a bit. The Doctor left Amy, Rory, and Melody back at their house so that they could settle into home life together, and he could go save people without constantly worrying about them being on the TARDIS. Amy and Rory had set up a nursery, long ago when Melody was first born, but seeing as they were never home, they never got the chance to use it. They always just stuck Melody in the cot in their room on the TARDIS, or on a small cot in their room at home.

Melody wasn't very thrilled to be in a room by herself at night, and the first few weeks Melody would wake up crying in the wee hours of the night, which was strange, seeing as she had been sleeping through the night since she was four months old.

About a month after being in the room by herself, she was starting to sleep through the night, but her sleep schedule was all messed up. This caused Amy and Rory to get sleep whenever they could.

This particular day, Melody had woken up at the crack of dawn once again. It was Rory's turn to get up with her, so he got up and fed her while Amy slept in. Rory was exhausted, already having worked a twelve hour shift at the hospital the day before, but he couldn't ask Amy to get up with her because she had had Melody the past two days while he worked. After feeding Melody he put her in the living room to go play while he made Amy and him some breakfast.

Amy and him ate a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, and then Amy went up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Rory took Melody outside for a bit while he watered the flowers, and when he came back in he was so busy talking to Melody as she babbled that he didn't close the door all the way.

Rory was so tired that he set Melody down in the living room, turned the telly on to Sesame Street and let her play while he sat on the sofa. He fell asleep watching Melody play.

The TARDIS landed in the yard while Rory was asleep, and he was so knocked out he didn't even hear it. Melody, however, heard it and ran to the window knowing that the "Docta" was here.

Amy also heard the TARDIS landing, but she was still getting ready and couldn't go see him immediately.

Melody started chanting "Docta! Docta! Docta!" and pointing out the window, but her daddy didn't wake up. She soon grew bored of shouting and saw that the door was open.

Melody ran out the door and to the TARDIS. When she was about a meter away from the TARDIS, the doors opened. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and before he could even get a glimpse of his surroundings, Melody shouted, "Hewwo Sweetie!"

The Doctor looked down in shock. That was just what River Song always said when he saw her, but that wasn't the only reason he was surprised. Amy and Rory were nowhere in sight. He picked up Melody and then began searching around the yard for them.

Amy ran down the steps and was surprised to find Rory asleep on the couch.

"Rory? Hello? Earth to Rory." She said as she shook him awake.

"Hmm, what?" Rory jumped awake.

"You didn't hear the TARDIS land?" Amy asked.

"No, I didn't." Rory replied tiredly.

"Hey, where's Melody?" Amy asked as she looked around and couldn't see her in sight.

Rory jumped up. "Melody! Melody where are you?" Rory shouted.

"You lost Melody!" Amy shrieked.

Amy and Melody searched the downstairs of the house, screaming Melody's name over and over again.

Melody was babbling as the Doctor searched the yard. The Doctor made it all around the yard, then looked around, wondering what he missed.

The door. It was wide open! The Doctor smacked himself in the head.

He ran inside to find the Ponds practically in tears, shouting Melody's name.

"Oi! Anyone lose a baby?" He called.

Amy and Rory sprinted across the hall to him.

"Melody! Don't you ever scare Mummy and Daddy like that again!" Rory sighed in relief as he and Amy gave her hugs and kisses.

"You had left the back door open." The Doctor mentioned to Rory.

Amy glared at him. "You what?" She screamed.

"Sorry, I must've forgotten to close it, Melody was trying to tell me something." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, probably trying to tell you that you left the door open, stupid!" Amy grumbled.

"Melody, tell your mummy and daddy what you told me when I opened the door to the TARDIS." The Doctor told her.

Melody looked at him confused for a minute and then looked back to Amy and Rory and chirped, "Hewwo Sweetie!"

Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor and the three of them shared a knowing grin.

"That's my girl!" Amy applauded.


	12. Melody's First Song

_Super fluffy chapter, but I figured with her name be "Melody" or even River "Song" it deserved to be written, so enjoy! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing!_

Chapter 11

The year went by far too quickly for Amy and Rory, and now their little girl was two years old. She had learned to count up to ten, what sounds the animals make (And even some sounds some creatures make, thanks to the Doctor), and a few colors. She was growing up so fast that Amy and Rory were just trying to hang on to every moment.

The Doctor was off on another adventure, and Rory was at work, so Amy had Melody all to herself. They even got to have a bit of a lie-in this morning since Melody had stayed up two hours later than usual.

While Melody was playing, Amy put the radio on. Amy and Rory had discovered about a month ago that Melody loved music. She would dance all around the room, her little, red curls bouncing up and down. Amy tried to teach her how to do the Macarena with an old cd of the song that she had, but Melody didn't quite get it yet; or she kept leaving out steps and just spinning around in circles when she forgot something.

Since Amy and Melody didn't have any errands to run today and they were able to stay home, Amy decided to teach Melody a song. Trying desperately to think of a simple song to teach her, she picked the first one that came to mind: The Itsy-Bitsy Spider.

"Melody, wanna learn a song? You can sing it for Daddy when he get's home!" Amy called over to her.

Melody smiled and ran over to her. "Yeah! What song?"

"The Itsy-Bitsy Spider! You ready?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" Melody squealed.

"Ok, follow me." Amy said before she started to sing and perform the motions slowly for Melody to follow.

"The Itsy-Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout"

Amy put her two hands in loose fists and twisted them back and forth in an upward motion as she sang this part and Melody copied her.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out."

At this part Amy wiggled her fingers as she moved her hands downward and then threw her hands to side to show her "washing the spider out". Melody giggled at Amy's movements and followed her.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain"

Amy made a motion like the sun was shining and Melody copied.

"And the Itsy-Bitsy Spider climbed up the spout again"

Amy made her hands motioned the spider climbing up again as Melody followed.

"Good job, Melody! You ready to try on your own? I'll help you sing it." Amy suggested.

Melody nodded yes and so Amy and Melody sang the Itsy-Bitsy Spider as Melody performed the movements. They went through the song about five times before Melody knew the song and the movements perfectly.

Amy was practically bouncing off the wall in excitement as she waited for Rory to get home. He finally got home at about 7:30 and Melody ran to greet him at the door to give him a hug and kiss.

"Hello sweetie! How was your day?" Rory smiled at Melody.

"Good! How was your day, Daddy?"

"My day was wonderful sweetie, I got to save a lot of lives." Rory followed Melody back to the living room where Amy was and gave his wife a hug and kiss.

"Hey, honey, I think there's something Mels wants to show you, but I think you should get the video camera on your phone ready." Amy winked at Melody and she got all excited.

Rory gave his wife a puzzled look, but followed her and sat down on the couch. Melody went and stood up a little bit away from the front of the sofa.

Rory pressed the record button on his phone and Amy gave Melody a thumbs up and whispered, "Go on, sweetie!"

Melody smiled and then started to sing and do the hand motions.

" Itsy-Bitsy Spida climbed up da water spout,

Down came da wain and washed da spida out,

Out came da sun and dwried up all da wain,

And Itsy-Bitsy spida climbed to the spout again!"

Melody smiled as finished her song. Rory stopped the recording before cheering alongside his wife, "Yay! Way to go, Melody! That was brilliant!" He bent down and gave Melody a big hug and a kiss on her forehead.

Rory sent the video to the Doctor, who smiled when he saw the video. He missed the Ponds and wished he could be there, but he knew that he needed to leave the Ponds alone for a bit so that they could watch Melody grow up and so that they wouldn't miss any important milestones. He texted Rory back that he'd see them soon, before taking off to rescue the Queen of England back in 1894.


	13. Melody's First Trip to the Hospital

As always, I don't own DW or its characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 12  


"Goodbye, love! Have a fun day with Melody!" Rory called as he rushed out the door on the way to work.

Amy hollered out a goodbye to Rory as she finished slicing some fruit to go with Melody's eggs.

"Melody, eat all your food and I'll take you to the playground today!" Amy grinned.

"Playground?" Melody questioned.

"Yeah, it's a park with slides, and swings, and other kids to play with." Amy explained.

"Yay! Playground!" Melody clapped her hands and then started eating as fast as she could.

Melody coughed as a piece of fruit went down the wrong way. "Woah, slow down there sweetie, don't want you to choke on your food! Here, have some juice." Amy suggested as she handed her a cup of apple juice.

Soon enough Amy and Melody had finished their breakfast and Amy took Melody upstairs to get dressed. Since she planned on going to the park, she dressed Melody in a pair of dungarees with a light blue shirt underneath and put some small, white tennis shoes on her feet. She ran a brush through Melody's hair before asking her, "Ya ready to go, Melody?"

"Yeah!" Melody cheered excitedly.

Amy packed some snacks in Melody's diaper bag, carried Melody to the car, and buckled her in.

Amy drove a couple of miles down the road to the city playground, and parked the car right across the street. After getting Melody out of the car and walking her into the park, Amy led her over to a bench.

"Mummy will be right here, okay Melody? Don't talk to any adults you don't know, don't get into any cars with strangers, and if someone tries to grab you, hurt them and scream for mummy okay?"

Melody nodded her head. "Good girl, now go play!"

Melody took off. She went down a few slides, and then she started getting bored, not having anyone playing with her. She looked around the park trying to find someone to go play with. Everyone seemed to already be playing with someone, or they all looked like big kids.

Turning around, she found a little girl about her age, sitting on the teeter totter all by herself. Curious, she walked over to the little girl.

"Hi!" Melody said shyly.

"Hey" The little girl replied quietly.

"My names Melody, what's your name?" Melody asked.

"My names Gracie." The little girl said a little more confidently

"I'm two years old." Melody said holding up two fingers.

"Me too!" Gracie said.

That's all it took before Melody and Gracie took off to go play together. They played on the teeter totter, went down slides together, and played on the swings. Amy watched them happily. Melody had made her first friend!

"I think your kid is playing with my kid." The woman sitting beside Amy said pointing to her daughter, who was indeed playing with Melody.

"Yeah, your right! My name's Amy, but her names Melody and she's two years old." Amy introduced herself.

"I'm Jane, and that's my daughter Gracie, she's also two years old."

"They seem to be having fun together, maybe we should set up a play date sometime in the future?" Amy suggested.

Jane agreed and the two exchanged numbers. They kept chatting while their kids giggled and played together.

After about an hour, a couple of other little kids had joined in and started playing with Melody and Gracie. One little boy, John, suggested that they play tag. Everyone nodded their agreement, and so John explained the rules and tagged Harry to be "it".

The kids all took off running. Harry tagged John, John tagged Susie, and Susie tagged Michael. Michael chased the kids, but he wasn't having much luck, so seeing Melody on top of the jungle gym, he climbed up and started chasing her.

Melody ran on top of the jungle gym, and then hoping to escape Michael before he tagged her she started running down the steps, but she tripped and fell down the last four steps. She landed on her arm which gave a sharp and painful "Snap!"

All the kids that were playing tag huddled around her. She sat in shock for a moment before realizing how much pain her arm was in. Her eyes started filling with tears quickly before she started crying. She wanted her mummy.

Gracie didn't know who Melody's mum was so she ran to her mum.

"Mummy! My friend fell and she's hurt!" Gracie shouted as she neared her mum.

Jane hopped to her feet. "Which friend?" She asked hastily.

"Melody!" She said as she ran back over to Melody.

Amy jumped to her feet and took off running to where the group of kids were all the way across the playground. "Melody!" She called.

The group of kids around Melody separated to reveal Melody crying and holding her left arm. Amy scooped her up and carried her over to where she was sitting. Gracie and Jane joined them.

"Melody, sweetie, what happened?" Amy asked as she stroked Melody's hair soothingly.

"I f-f-fell d-down!" Melody wailed.

"Where did you fall off of?" Amy asked.

"She fell down the steps" Gracie replied for Melody, who was crying too hard to explain, and pointed to where the steps were.

"Let me see your arm, okay sweetie?" Amy coaxed Melody's hand off of her arm to reveal a swollen arm that was already heavily bruised. "Can you wiggle your fingers Mel?"

Melody tried, but it hurt too much and she started crying even harder, so she shook her head "no".

"I think her arm's broken." Jane interrupted. "I'm a surgeon, and so every now and then I have surgeries to fix severely broken arms." Jane explained.

"Thanks, I guess I better go take her to see her daddy." Amy said as she scooped Melody back up and grabbed her bag. "He's a nurse." Amy explained to her.

"I'll text you to check on Melody, and maybe we can get the girls together for that play date? "

Amy agreed, and said goodbye as she carried Melody to the car. She was so worried. She didn't even know that some broken arms needed surgery! What if Melody needed surgery? She started the car and then buckled Melody in. Then she stepped outside of the car and quickly phoned Rory's mobile. It was turned off so, she dialed the hospital.

A secretary answered and so she asked to speak to Rory Williams. The secretary transferred the call to the floor Rory was working on.

"Hello?" Rory asked confused.

"Rory, it's me Amy, I tried to call your phone, but you weren't answering. I took Melody to the park and she made a friend, and they were playing and, and…" Amy trailed off. She had spoken really fast and was out of breath.

"Woah, Amy, calm down, what happened?" Rory can't remember ever hearing Amy so worked up about something.

Amy took a deep breath before continuing. "Her and a group of kids were playing tag, last time I checked, and then next thing I know she's screaming and crying and holding her arm. Apparently when she was running down the steps she fell, and she landed on her arm. The girl she was playing with, her mom's a surgeon, and she thinks Mels arm is broken. Rory, what if Mel needs surgery? I didn't know broken arms could even need surgery!" Amy took another deep breath as she finished talking.

"What!" Rory started to freak out too, but then he remembered that he was a nurse, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, Melody won't need surgery. You only need surgery for a broken arm if it's severely broken or if the bones can't heal properly on their own. Melody's a little kid, and little kids heal amazingly fast. Bring her in, and I'll save a room for you guys. I can take her vitals and help out the doctor so she won't freak out."

Amy hung up and got back in the car. She drove as quickly as she could to the hospital, grabbed Melody and ran in to the A&E. Rory was there to greet them at the entrance.

It was a slow day at the hospital, so they were able to be seen right away. Rory took Amy and Melody over to where he takes vitals. He took a temporal thermometer and swiped it across Melody's forehead, "37 degrees celsius" he said as he wrote it down. "Melody can you come stand on this?" He asked, pointing to the scale. "14.5 Kilos" He scribbled down on Melody's chart and then pulled down the height measurer, "2 feet, 10 inches. You're getting to be a big girl, Melody!" He grinned and helped her down off the scale.

Rory led them down to an empty examination room. About halfway to the room, Melody stumbled over her feet and landed on her already hurt arm. Melody started sobbing again and Amy and Rory rushed over to her. Rory picked her up and started rubbing her back. "I think that arm is definitely broken." Rory told his wife, his face showing concern.

He carried her the rest of the way to the examination room and let Melody sit on his lap while they all waited for the doctor.

About fifteen minutes later the doctor walked into the room. "Hello, and who do we have here?" The doctor smiled at Melody and nodded to Amy and Rory.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked Melody.

"Melody! I'm two!" She said enthusiastically, now that she had stopped crying and her arm was being kept still.

"Can I see your arm, Melody?" The doctor asked as he pointed to her arm.

Melody removed her right hand from her arm so the doctor could see. The doctor gently poked the arm and turned it.

Melody sniffled and winced, trying not to cry.

Amy rubbed her back. "It's ok, sweetie."

"Rory, take her up to radiology please? She needs an X-ray of that arm." The doctor commanded.

"Yes sir!" Rory said as he picked Melody up again.

Rory, Amy, and Melody went up to radiology and a nice lady helped put the sheet on Melody so the X-ray rays wouldn't harm her.

"Ok, Melody, I'm going to take a few pictures of that arm, so I need to move it to right...here" She said as she gently moved the arm.

Amy and Rory stepped behind the glass with the radiologist and watched as the radiologist took a few pictures.

They all came back out from behind the glass and helped Melody get off the table and take the sheet off of her. Rory carried her back up to the examination room they were in earlier with Amy closely behind.

They didn't have to wait that long before the doctor walked in and confirmed the bad news. "Her arm's definitely broken, it'll have to be in a cast for six weeks."

Amy and Rory shared a worried glance before nodding at the doctor.

"Now, the most important thing, what color cast do you want Melody?"

Melody thought for a minute before shouting, "Pink!".

The doctor put the plaster around her arm and then wrapped it in the pink wrapping.

"Good job, you were so brave" the doctor and Melody's parents praised her. "Would you like a lollipop?" The doctor questioned.

Melody nodded yes and the doctor took one out of his pocket, unwrapped it, and handed it to Melody.

"I'll be right back with some forms. Rory, you can have the rest of the week off to spend with your family.

The doctor left and him and Amy shared a happy glance, excited at the prospect of spending the whole week together.

Amy put Melody on her lap, "Come here, Rory."

Rory scooted closer and Amy took out her phone. She snapped a picture of them, making sure to get Melody's bright, pink cast in the picture.

"Fun day at the park, until Melody broke her arm playing tag and we had to go see her daddy at the hospital" Amy texted that and the picture to the Doctor since he liked to be updated on what they were up to.

The Doctor frowned as he got the message and decided to go and get little Melody a surprise.

Amy and Rory were given information about how to treat the arm and special precautions they should take, before they were allowed to go home. By time they got home it was time for dinner, and they didn't have anything set out to make, so they ordered a pizza.

They ate, got Melody ready for bed, and put her in her crib, before they themselves got ready for bed, and decided to go to sleep nice and early.

When Melody woke up the next morning, she started hollering for her mummy and daddy. They ran in and saw her pointing at the corner.

In the corner was a gigantic teddy bear, and a little note that said,

"Sorry about your arm, feel better, I'll see you soon!

The Doctor"

Amy and Rory smiled and let Melody out of her crib so she could see her new bear.

Even though her arm was broken, it didn't break her enthusiasm, and she asked if Gracie could come play. So a few days later, Jane and Gracie came over to play with her.


	14. Melody's First Halloween

_Hey! Sorry, woke up late this morning and couldn't post before school. As always I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thanks to Luxturna for editing!.  
_

Chapter 13

When Melody was two, Amy and Rory decided it was time to take their daughter trick-or-treating. When Melody was four months old, they were off with the Doctor, and said that Melody was too young to go trick-or-treating anyways. When she was one, it was bitterly cold out, and Rory was sick anyway, so they stayed home and passed out candy to the other little kids.

Rory straightened out Melody's costume. He and Amy had decided that it would be fun if they dressed their daughter up as an archaeologist. She had a tan shirt and khaki pants, complete with a brown fedora and messenger bag, and she looked cute as a button. Rory glanced outside and could see the sun beginning to set.

"All right, Melody, are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" He handed her a pumpkin-shaped bucket to hold her candy as Amy walked into the room.

Her eyes lit up when she saw her daughter, dressed up in her Halloween costume. "Who's my little sweetie pie?" She cooed, sweeping Melody up in her arms. "Are we ready to go?"

Rory paused, feeling his pockets to make sure he had everything. Keys, phone, wallet. "Um, yeah, I think so. Just a mo." He picked up a bowl filled with fun-size chocolate bars and opened up the front door, setting it on the front step for trick-or-treaters who came while they weren't home. "All right, let's go!"

They walked outside and took a few pictures of Melody in her costume before leaving to knock on doors for candy. They walked down the sidewalk, each parent holding a hand until they reached the next house. Melody eagerly rang the doorbell. "Trick or treat!" She called out. After hearing the clicks of a few locks unlock, the door opened to reveal an old lady. She had grey hair and was probably in her 70's or 80's. Her eyes sparkled and were crinkled in the corners from smiling so much. "Aren't you the sweetest thing! Here you go, darling." The lady handed her a few handfuls of candy. "Cheers!"

Melody just nodded shyly before walking away.

"Thank you!" Amy called back before following after. "Melody, you have to thank them for the candy next time, okay?" She taught her daughter proper trick-or-treat etiquette as they walked down the sidewalk to the next house.

Melody ran up to the house and eagerly rang the doorbell, holding it down for a prolonged diiiiiing doooooonnnggg and waited a few moments.

"Go away! No candy for you kids! Can't you see the lights are off?" Melody jumped back, startled by the grumpy voice that came from the house. She started to cry, but the person inside paid no attention.

Amy gently pulled her away from the house. "Come along, Melody. It's okay." She picked her up, carrying her and rubbing her back. "I forgot that most people who have candy leave the lights on, at least at their porch or inside," She said to Rory, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess we forgot." Rory said, as they walked to the next house.

The next couple of houses went smoothly, and Melody's confidence was building back up with every house. They saw Gracie and her parents a few houses up, so they skipped the next few and caught up with Melody's friend, so that way they could trick-or-treat together while the parents talked and supervised.

The girls were having so much fun trick-or-treating together. They would race each other up to the houses and then they would compete to see who could say "trick-or-treat" first.

The neighbors thought it was adorable and usually wound up giving them extra candy. However, soon it was approaching 8, so Gracie and Melody said their goodbyes and walked back home.

They walked into the house and Melody was so excited to see what she got that she dumped all her candy on the living room floor. Amy and Rory smiled, but they wouldn't let her have any until they checked to make sure none of it had been opened before. Melody, who just wanted some Jelly Babies grew bored of waiting, and walked over to the back door to look up at the stars.

Instead of stars though, she saw the Doctor's blue box sitting in her backyard. Curious, she went back and grabbed her pumpkin bag.

"Mummy?" Melody asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Amy replied.

"Can I go see the Docta?"

Amy laughed. "The Doctor's not here right now, he'll be back soon."

"He is here! I wanna go see him!" Melody exclaimed, pointing out the back door.

Amy and Rory looked at each other, curious as the what Melody was talking about. They walked over to the back door and saw that the Doctor's blue TARDIS was sitting in their backyard. Seeing that Melody was already a step ahead and was carrying her pumpkin bag, they opened the door and let her outside to go see him.

Melody walked up to the door and then knocked four times.

The Doctor opened the door, grinning in amusement when he saw that Amy and Rory had chosen to dress Melody up like an archeologist.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Twrick-or-twreat!" Melody said, holding up her bag.

The Doctor smiled. "I got just the thing for you!" The Doctor replied as he dumped an entire bag of assorted candies into her bag.

Melody's eyes grew wide. She dropped the bag and gave the Doctor a big hug around the legs. "Thank you!"

The Doctor picked Melody up and gave her a proper hug. "You're welcome! Now let's go eat some candy!"


	15. Melody's First Time Lost

_As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thanks to Luxturna for editing! Enjoy the update! _

Chapter 14

The Doctor had messaged the Ponds saying that he was coming for dinner today, so Amy and Rory knew they had to go to the store and get some fish fingers and custard since they were out of the Doctor's favourite food.

"Melody, please stop playing around and come over here!" Rory sighed in exasperation. He needed to get Melody dressed, but all Melody wanted to do was crawl around in her pop-up tunnels.

Hearing the tiredness in her father's voice, Melody climbed out of the tunnels and walked over to her daddy. He helped her get ready, and then they went downstairs to wait on Amy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go to the playground with Gracie after we go to the store?" Melody asked sweetly and batted her long eyelashes.

"Not today, sweetie, the Doctor is coming over for dinner so we have to get the house ready. Maybe tomorrow, okay? I'll call Gracie's mum after dinner if you behave, all right?"

"Ok!" Melody excitedly cheered.

Finally, Amy came downstairs and they all loaded into the car. Rory drove, and they got excellent parking in the third row of the parking lot.

Amy and Rory each grabbed one of Melody's hands, and they walked into the store. Now that Melody was almost three, she was very curious and tended to day dream often. Rory pushed the cart and Amy let go of Melody's hand and told her to hang on to the cart.

They walked for a bit and then started over by the cereals to start their shopping. Every now and then Melody would ask one of those random and hard to answer questions that all little kids ask, like, "How do they make a cereal taste chocolatey", or "Why are bananas yellow?" to which Amy and Rory would make up some kind of answer to please Melody, even though they knew it wasn't the right answer.

Amy and Rory had finished food shopping, but they still had other things to get such as light bulbs and candles. To get to where those things were at, they had to go across the store, and past the toy section. They passed the toy section and Amy told Melody that if she behaved, they would go there after they finished shopping, but Melody wasn't listening. She was still holding on to the cart, but she was staring at the toys in rapt amazement.

While Amy and Rory were looking at their shopping list, Melody who had saw some toy that caught her attention, walked away from the cart, and over to the toys.

Melody looked at the toy. It was a TARDIS blue colored Nerf gun, and it came with a bunch of extra Nerf darts. Melody turned the toy around and looked at the pictures for a while thinking about how much fun it would be to play with one of these with Gracie or her parents. She turned around to go show her parents the toy but saw that they weren't there.

"Mummy? Daddy?" She called, but no one answered.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She hollered louder but still no one answered.

She ran out of the aisle and down some three more and still couldn't find them. Melody decided to walk back towards the front of the store in case they were ready to check out.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the store, Amy and Rory were trying to decide what candle scents they wanted to buy.

"I say we get the pumpkin spice candle." Amy suggested.

"Well, I say we get the apples and cinnamon candle." Rory countered.

"Well, let's just ask Melody." Amy suggested. "Melody, smell these two candles and tell us which one you like best." Amy said as she bent down to hand Melody the unbreakable candle.

"Melody? Melody! Where are you?" Amy hollered.

Rory jumped. He thought Melody had been here with them the whole time holding on to the cart.

Amy and Rory retraced their steps back towards the toys to try and find Melody, but she wasn't even in the toy section. They started panicking. What if someone had kidnapped her? They had already had to save her from being kidnapped once, what if someone actually succeeded this time?

Melody couldn't find her parents in the front of the store either, so she started walking back to where she had been. Tears filled Melody's eyes. She couldn't find her parents and she was starting to get really scared.

About halfway back to the toy section she heard her mummy and daddy's voice. She spun around in a circle trying to see them, but she was too little to see around all the tall people.

She soon spotted them across the store looking around and calling for her.

Melody took of running and started screaming, "Mummy! Daddy!"

Amy and Rory looked to see their daughter running as fast as she could towards them with big tears rolling down her cheeks. They sighed a huge breath of relief; they thought their daughter was lost forever.

"Melody!" Amy and Rory cried out simultaneously.

Rory caught Melody and picked her up. Amy, Rory, and Melody had a big and long group hug. Rory could feel Melody shaking and her tears were soaking through his shirt.

"Shhh, shhh, Melody what's wrong? We're right here, sweetie." Rory said as he rubbed her back.

Amy looked at Melody to see her still shaking.

"I-I-I t-thought I lost you. I was really scared!" Melody cried.

"Shh, it's alright, we found you. You're with us now. " Amy and Rory said trying to soothe their hysterical daughter.

"Next time you need to stay with us, okay? Don't let go of the cart." Rory said sternly.

Melody nodded vigorously.

Amy pushed the cart to the checkout, while Rory carried Melody, and got her to calm down.

It had been an exciting day at the store, and one heck of a story to tell the Doctor, who was almost as worried as if he had actually been there himself!


	16. Melody's First Goodbye

_Hey guys, hope you enjoy the update! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you so much to Luxturna for editing my horrible grammar mistakes. :)_

Chapter 15

For Melody's third birthday she asked for a pet. She didn't specify a specific animal, and since the Ponds never knew how often they'd be home, they didn't see a pet as a good option as a birthday present. However, the more they thought about it, the more they wanted to get Melody a pet to teach responsibility.

The Ponds knew they had to get Melody a pet that didn't take much effort and care, so they got her a fish. The let her pick out the fish, the bowl, and even some decorations.

Melody was thrilled. She picked out a small tank that had a black light, with neon colored rocks and neon plants. As for the fish, she picked out three brightly coloured ones in blue, green, and pink.

Rory set up the tank on Melody's dresser, and then called Melody and Amy in to see.

"Alright, Melody, here's your fish! Now I'm going to show you how to feed them and then you'll get to feed them every day."

Rory grabbed the fish food and opened the lid.

"Okay, Melody, take a small pinch of the food."

Melody took a small pinch. "Okay, now drop it in the fish bowl!" Rory said. Melody did, and he said, "That's all you have to do! We can feed the fish again tomorrow ok?"

Melody nodded and looked at the fish food dust on her hands. She could see the fish attacking the food, and thought that it must taste pretty good if they were eating it. She started to bring her fingers to her mouth but a sharp, simultaneous cry of "No!" from Amy and Rory caught her attention.

"Don't eat the fish food, Mel, it'll make you sick." Amy reprimanded lightly.

Melody nodded and then went to wash her hands after her daddy told her to.

For a week, Melody had fun watching the fish swim back and forth, and she loved feeding them their fish food once a day.

Although, today when she woke up and went to watch her fish swim she realized that the blue one was swimming funny. It looked like it was swimming sideways.

Melody wrinkled her brow trying to figure out what was making it swim that way. She soon gave up and went to ask her mummy and daddy.

She walked into her parents room and gently shook her mum and dad, trying to wake them up, but they just kept snoring.

Melody smiled mischievously and then crawled up on to the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Amy moaned.

Melody plopped down on her bum. "I was trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up." She explained.

"Well, what do you need?" Rory asked, finally waking up enough to join the conversation.

"My blue fish is swimming funny. Why?" Melody questioned curiously.

Amy and Rory sat straight up and looked at each other.

"What do you mean it's swimming funny, sweetie?" Amy asked.

"It's lying on it's side and it's eyes are closed. Is it taking a nap? I didn't know fish could take naps!" Melody began to grow excited, thinking she solved what had happened to her fish.

"Let's go see." Rory said climbing out of bed.

Amy and Rory walked into Melody's bedroom, with Melody following closely behind. Amy and Rory looked at the fish and shared a nervous glance, knowing the fish was dead. How were they supposed to explain this to their daughter?

"Umm, Melody, your fish isn't really sleeping…" Rory began nervously.

"Well, what's it doing then?" Melody looked up at her daddy expectantly.

"Well, it died, that means it's not alive anymore, and it can't swim in this bowl with the other fish." Rory tried to explain and looked at Amy for some help.

"Melody, when a fish dies it goes into Heaven where there's an enormous fish bowl, with all his friends, and he gets to live there forever." Amy tried to come up with a cheerful explanation.

"Well, why's the fish still in my bowl, then?" Said Melody curiously.

"Because the body of the fish doesn't go with him, just his spirit." Rory finished up.

"Okay, so what do we do with the body?" Melody asked, looking at the fish in the bowl.

"We're going to flush him down the loo, and he'll go to an even bigger bowl of water." Rory replied.

"Like the one in Heaven?"

Rory chuckled, "Yeah, like the one in Heaven."

Rory grabbed the green net that's used to scoop the fish out when they clean the bowl, and he scooped out the little blue fish. He put it in the toilet, and almost flushed it before Amy said, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Melody, do you wanna say a few words to your fishie, before he goes?" Amy shrugged at Rory, who was giving her a strange look.

Melody nodded before saying,"Mr. Fishie, I never got to name you, but you were a good fish. You swam really fast, too. Have fun in Heaven!" Melody smiled.

Amy and Rory tried to hold back their laughter as Melody said her adorable, little speech. Rory flushed the commode, and Melody waved goodbye to the fish. "Goodbye, Mr. Fishie." Melody said.

Amy and Rory led her out of the bathroom and downstairs, so they could get some breakfast.

While they were cooking, Melody absentmindedly played with her toys. She couldn't quite comprehend what death was, but from the way her parents explained it she knew it wasn't a good thing.

Rory called Melody over to the table to eat her bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why did Mr. Fishie have to die?"

Rory gave Amy a "why did she ask me to explain this and not you" look before replying, "Sweetie, remember in the Lion King, that song about the 'Circle of Life'?"

Melody nodded her head.

"Well, everyone is born, and they go through life learning and discovering new things, and then, eventually, they have to move on to the next stage of life and so they have to die. Then new people or animals are born, and the cycle begins again." Rory hoped he explained it okay.

Melody nodded to show that she understood. "I hope you and mummy don't die soon." Melody said sadly.

"We won't. We'll always be here for you, honey." Amy responded. Then she asked, "Why do you think we would die soon?"

Melody grinned and said," Because you guys are really smart, and Daddy said after you learn a lot, you die."

Rory and Amy laughed out loud this time, and Melody shot them both a questioning look.

"Melody, sweetheart, your mum and I don't know that much, and we're perfectly healthy. We won't be dying any time soon, okay?" Rory told her.

Melody nodded, and then ran and gave each of her parents a hug and kiss.

"I love you," She said as she hugged them.


	17. Melody's First Big Girl Bed

_Good Morning! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thanks to Luxturna for editing! :)  
_

Chapter 16

Melody was three when she had mastered the art of climbing out of her crib. The first time she did it, it was a shock, but the biggest shock was about a week later when Amy and Rory woke up to Melody screaming because her footy pajamas were slippery and she fell backwards when she was climbing down.

They told her not to climb out of the crib anymore and thought that would be the end of it, but a couple of weeks later Melody was complaining of her legs hurting. Amy and Rory had noticed her sleeping bunched up at night, but thought that was just the way she slept. However, Rory got curious and asked her to lie flat, and she couldn't because the crib was about an inch too small, so Amy and Rory decided it was time for her to get a "big girl bed".

Since both Amy and Rory were off work today, they decided to go ahead and go shopping for one. They went to a children's furniture store and were kind of lost in all the different types of beds there were. Twin, full, king, queen, bunk beds, toddler bed, a bed up top and a desk on the bottom; there were just so many choices!

Eventually they decided on a simple toddler bed with a white headboard and footboard to match the rest of her white furniture. Since it was Melody's bed, they also decided to go to a bedding store and let Melody pick out some sheets.

For a minute, Amy and Rory thought it would be a bad idea to let Melody pick the sheets because there were about a hundred different kinds and they knew how indecisive toddlers could be. There were plain sheets in all different colors and then there were some with stars, butterflies, and an alarming assortment of cartoon characters. Melody walked up and down the aisle a couple of times, before she found what she was looking for.

She picked out a set of navy blue sheets with bright stars that were a whitish/ gold colour. She said they reminded her of the Doctor. Amy and Rory smiled and then asked her to pick out one more set of sheets. This time she picked a purple set of sheets with white polka dots on them.

Amy and Rory paid for the sheets and they left. Since it was already past lunch time they swung through a drive-through and got Melody some chicken nuggets and chips.

They made it home by 4 and Rory went to work making Melody's bed. He had it completely set up and he had put the navy blue sheets with the stars on them by the time Amy called him down for dinner. They ate rather quickly as Melody was excited to see her new bed, and she raced up the steps to her room before her parents had even put the dishes up.

Seeing that Melody had left, and hearing her footsteps going up the steps, Amy and Rory took off after her, wanting to see the expression on her face. Melody's face lit up at the sight of her bed and she immediately ran to it and flopped down on it.

It was much more comfy than her old bed, and more bouncy too. Melody stood up on the bed and started bouncing.

"Melody Rose Pond, no ma'am! You stop jumping this instant!" Amy called to her hyper daughter.

Melody immediately stopped bouncing and sat down.

"Good girl. " Amy praised. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed and then you can try out your new bed." Amy said as she opened Melody's drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

They got Melody showered and dressed, and then they told her that she could have three stuffed animals in the bed with her.

Melody looked all around her room trying to pick which three she wanted because she really wanted them all. She finally decided on her favourite teddy bear that she always slept with, a blue monkey, and a small tiger that the Doctor had gotten her as a Christmas present.

Amy and Rory tucked her in and told her a bedtime story about a man in a blue box who took a boy and a girl on the adventures of their lives. Melody was starting to feel sleepy, but she didn't want to go to sleep yet.

"Mummy? Can I please have another blanket?" Melody sweetly asked.

"Sure thing." Amy went down the hall and grabbed a thick, fuzzy purple blanket and layed it on top of Melody.

"Can I get another blanket, mummy?" Melody asked again in an effort to stall time.

Amy and Rory smiled, they knew she was stalling. "I think four blankets is enough, Melody." Rory responded.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." Amy bent down and gave her a hug and kiss along with Rory.

"'Night mummy, 'night daddy." Melody drowsily responded as she snuggled up under her covers.

Amy and Rory turned off the lights and left the room, leaving the door cracked so that a little bit of light shined through.

Once she heard her parents footsteps fade, Melody hopped out of bed.

"I'm sorry!" Melody whispered to her stuffed animals. She didn't want them to think she liked one better than the other, so she placed as many as she could on her bed and the remaining ones she put on the floor right beside her. After she had gotten all her stuffed animals situated she soon fell fast asleep.

As Amy and Rory decided to go to bed, they figured they should check on Melody. They opened the door to her room to find her surrounded by all her stuffed animals, thumb in her mouth, fast asleep.

"Aww, Rory, go get the camera!" Amy whispered.

Rory ran and got the camera. He snapped a few pictures of Melody on it before he took a picture of her on his phone and sent it to the Doctor, and his and Amy's parents, knowing that they would all enjoy the picture.

They did, as Rory received texts back from everyone that said some variety of, "cute!" or "adorable!"

Amy and Rory gave her another kiss on the forehead and then headed into their room to go to sleep.

Around 2am Melody started tossing and turning in bed. She was having a horrible nightmare. She dreamt that mummy, daddy, and the Doctor had fallen off of a cliff, and then some mean people took her away. One lady she recognized from when she was little, but she didn't know her name so she just called her"Mean Ms. One-Eye". They were torturing her, saying she was bad, but she didn't know what she did.

Melody awoke with a start and started crying quietly. She clambered out of bed and grabbed her favourite teddy bear along with her baby blanket and padded down the hall to her parent's room, tears still rolling silently down her cheeks.

Her mum's side of the bed was closest to the door so she shook her mum awake.

All Amy wanted to do was ignore the shaking and stay asleep, but the sniffling sound coming from whoever was waking her up made her snap her eyes open.

"Melody?" Amy asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Seeing that it was indeed Melody, she kicked Rory to wake him up and get him to turn on the light. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Amy worriedly asked once she saw the tear tracks on her face.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Melody bashfully requested.

"Of course you can" Amy and Rory replied. Amy reached out her arms and gave Melody a hug. She rubbed Melody's back and kept hugging her until the sniffling sound subsided.

"Come on, Melody." Rory said as he patted an opening in the middle of the bed. Melody started to climb in bed, so Rory turned off the lights.

Melody placed her bear and blanket in the bed and then scampered off the bed and back to her room. She grabbed as many stuffed animals as her arms could carry and then went back to her mum and dad's room.

Amy and Rory were sitting up, watching in amusement as their daughter struggled to carry all the stuffed animals into their bed.

They finally got her settled and the Ponds all went to bed. Every night after that Melody slept in her bed, unless she had a nightmare and even though, Amy and Rory hated being woken up in the middle of the night, they cherished these moments as they knew that they wouldn't last forever.


	18. Melody's First Punishment

_As always I don't own DW or its' characters and thanks to Luxturna for editing! _

Chapter 17

Spring rolled around pretty quickly, and Amy and Rory decided to sign Melody up for a week-long spring break children's program. It allowed kids three through five to play together for about three hours a day, which allowed the parents time to do things that they needed to do, like grocery shopping.

Melody was so excited to be able to go and play with kids around her age. The first day her parents dropped her off, she almost forgot to tell them goodbye in all her enthusiasm , as she saw Gracie at the program too and wanted to go play with her.

Gracie and Melody had fun playing house, eating snacks, and colouring pictures all morning until their parents came. Melody talked non-stop to her parents about everything she did that day. She even asked when she was going back about a dozen or so times.

The next day, Gracie wasn't there, so Melody played in a group with some other kids, who she didn't know. She was playing with a toy car for a while, even after the kids she was playing with had left to do something else.

A little boy came over to where Melody was. He looked at all the cars, but saw that Melody had the only blue car, which was the one that he wanted.

He snatched the car out of Melody's hands which caused her eyes to well up with angry tears.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Melody shouted.

"And now I'm playing with it!" The little boy replied cockily.

Melody balled up her hands into fists and she punched to boy hard, right in the cheek.

The boy fell down and started crying. Melody started kicking him. "Gimme back my car!" Melody commanded.

The boy dropped the car and Melody stopped kicking him. She heard heels tapping on the ground behind her and turned around to see the teacher standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Melody, come with me." The teacher said, grabbing her hand.

Another assistant teacher came by and took the little boy to go get an ice pack.

The teacher led Melody out into the hallway.

"Melody, why did you hit and kick that little boy?" The teacher said with a disapproving voice.

Melody's voice quivered as she knew she was in trouble, but she managed to say, "Because he took the car away from me."

"Why didn't you just tell me that he took it from you? I would've gotten it back for you." The teacher pointed out.

Melody's eyes filled with tears and she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry".

"Yeah, you better be. Come on, you're going in the naughty corner while I call your parents." The teacher replied as she grabbed Melody's hand and led her back into the classroom, over to the naughty corner and made her stand with her nose against the wall.

Melody had started crying hard. She was a good girl and hadn't had to be punished as she usually stopped when she heard the word "no," but this time she didn't get a warning, she had to go in the naughty corner.

The teacher, Mrs. Landers phoned Rory's mobile. Seeing that it was the program director, Rory picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Rory said, a little confused as to why she was calling.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you need to come pick up your daughter. She hit and kicked another student. She will be allowed back the rest of the week, but we feel it best that she go home for today."

Rory was in absolute shock. Melody had never done anything like this before. "Where is she now?" Rory questioned.

"In the naughty corner. She'll be allowed out to go apologize in five minutes. If she apologizes she can go play until you get here, if not, she'll go back in the corner."

"Ok, we'll be there soon." Rory said as he hung up the phone in utter disbelief.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"Mrs. Landers, the program director. She said Melody hit and kicked another student and we need to go pick her up." Rory explained.

"What?" Amy practically shouted. Amy ran her fingers through her hair, got up, grabbed the keys, and tossed them to Rory. "Let's go." She said as she stormed out the door.

Rory followed quickly behind her.

Over at the preschool, Melody spent her five minutes in the naughty corner crying quietly. When it was time to get up she immediately ran over to the little boy she hit and gave him a hug apologized profusely. "I'm sorry. I'm really really really sorry!" Melody kept saying over and over again, tears still running down her face.

The teacher told her that was enough and that she could go play now until her parents got there, but Melody didn't want to play. She knew she would be in big trouble this time and she wouldn't be told just a simple "no ma'am". Melody grabbed a plain piece of white paper and four crayons and went back and sat in the naughty corner. She drew for about five minutes before she heard her parents voices.

"Where's Melody?" Amy asked sharply.

"Maybe we should go outside for a bit," The teacher suggested to Amy and Rory.

Rory calmly nodded and lead his steaming wife out of the room.

The teacher closed the door before speaking. "According to Melody, and the little boy who confirmed it, Melody was playing with a toy car and the boy asked if he could play with it. She said yes, but to give her a minute, and the boy got impatient and snatched the car out of her hands. She got angry and hit and kicked the little boy. The little boy was also sent to the naughty corner for five minutes, but we have a zero tolerance for violence here. Therefore, we had to call you. When their five minutes were up, each of the children apologized, but Melody, who was still crying, apologized profusely, a lot more than the little boy, and she even gave him a hug. I told them that they could go play and the little boy took off while Melody quietly grabbed a piece of paper and some crayons and went back into the naughty corner. It's like she's never been punished before, she was so upset!" The teacher explained.

"Well, she hadn't needed to be punished before. She always stopped after a warning." Amy said as she slowly calmed down. Now that she knew Melody had been provoked and that Melody wasn't beating some poor kid up for the heck of it, she wasn't quite as mad. She was still furious that Melody hit the kid, but at least she wasn't a bully and she felt sorry for her actions.

The teacher led them back in and handed Melody's bag to Rory.

"Melody, your parents are here." The teacher called to her.

Melody bowed her head and slowly stood up. She walked over to where her parents were slowly, making sure to put the crayons back in the basket before she got there. She handed her mum the picture which looked to be a picture of their family and the Doctor, along with the TARDIS. Amy smiled and showed the picture to Rory as they were leaving. Once they were in the car, Amy asked, "Why did you hit the little boy, Melody?"

"He took my toy." Melody sadly explained.

"Well, next time you need to just tell the teacher, okay? You don't have to hurt someone." Amy replied.

Melody nodded and then softly said, "Sorry."

They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Rory told Melody to go and play in her room for a bit. So Melody trudged up the steps and played with her stuffed animals.

"How are we going to punish her, she already seems really sorry." Rory pointed out.

"I say we spank her." Amy said, still highly upset that Melody had hit a kid.

"Amy, we don't need to spank her just to teach her a lesson." Rory reasoned.

"I'm not saying we hit her with a belt or anything. Just a sharp, little swat or two on her bum to teach her not to do it again. I was spanked when I was a kid, and you were too. We both turned out just fine." Amy countered.

Rory sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine, and then maybe another 5 minutes of time out?"

"Yeah, just to let her calm down."

They both went upstair to Melody's room and found her cuddling with the big bear the Doctor got her when she broke her arm.

"Melody Rose Pond, please come here." Amy firmly commanded.

Melody walked over to them, as Amy and Rory sat down on their knees. "You know what you did was wrong today, right?" Amy asked. Melody nodded. "When you do something wrong you have to be punished, okay?" Melody nodded again.

Amy placed two, sharp, swats to Melody's bum. Not hard enough to leave any redness, but hard enough to make her cry out in shock.

Amy and Rory hugged her and rubbed her back as she cried. After a minute or two her crying quieted down some and they told her to go stand in the corner until they got back.

Amy practically ran out of the room and down the steps. Rory followed her. Seeing the tears running down his wife's face he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Gosh, I thought that would be easy. She did something wrong, so she got a spanking. My parents did it all the time without crying and here I am practically sobbing over a little spanking."

Rory hugged her. "Shh, shh, it had to be done. You don't want her to turn into a brat, do you? You didn't hit her that hard; she'll be fine."

"I don't like causing her pain." Amy blubbered.

"She's fine. Honestly." Rory said as he helped Amy dry her tears.

They waited a few more minutes before heading back up to Melody's room.

"Melody, you can come out of the corner now." Rory said.

Melody ran to them and gave them both a hug as she wiped the tears off of her face.

"Melody, does your bum still hurt?" Rory asked.

Melody shook her head "no".

"See, Amy? She's fine."

They both gave Melody hugs and kisses and then played with her the rest of the day. Now Melody knew what to expect when she messed up. She still messed up sometimes, but it was all a part of growing up.


	19. Melody's First Time Meeting River Song

_As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing! :D  
_

Chapter 18

The Doctor knew the rules about time travel. Even River Song knew the rules about time travel. Yet here she was in his TARDIS, pleading with him to let her go talk to her younger self.

"River, you know how dangerous paradoxes are!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes, but I know you can fix it! Besides, I really need to talk to myself, Doctor, my old memories are fading, and new ones are beginning. River Song will just be a memory to you, Amy, and Rory. They'll know I'm their daughter, but they'll never see me as River ever again. Just as Melody." River explained.

The Doctor sighed and mumbled out a "fine". He had last seen Melody on her fourth birthday, so he was due for a visit anyway. He had gotten a text a week ago saying that they were at the park, so that's where he decided to land the TARDIS.

Melody was on the swings, and Amy and Rory were talking on a bench not too far away from her. River started walking towards Melody, while the Doctor went over to talk to Amy and Rory. Amy and Rory were shocked to see him and gave him a huge hug.

"So why are you here?" Amy asked.

He pointed over to River Song, who had sat on the swing beside Melody.

"Oh, no! She's going to scream." Rory said as he took off to warn Melody that River's okay to talk to.

The Doctor looked at Amy with a questioning look. "Stranger danger. We taught her to scream and run if an adult she doesn't know tries to talk to her." Amy explained.

The Doctor smiled as Rory returned.

Rory handed Amy an envelope. "River gave us this, but she said not to open it until December 4, 2018 at 5:49pm."

"That's oddly specific…. Isn't that the day Melody would turn 7 & a half?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Rory answered.

They decided to shrug it off and talk to the Doctor while Melody talked to River.

"Melody Rose Pond, born June 4, 2011 to Amy and Rory Pond." River grinned.

"How do you know so much about me? I don't know who you are?" Melody was really confused.

"Because, I'm you. From the future." River explained.

"But…" Melody started.

"Spoilers" River said with her trademark grin.

"So why did you come talk to me?" Melody asked.

"My memories are changing… in a good way. When I was born, Ms. Kovarian, or Mean Ms. One-Eye, as you call her when you dream about her, kidnapped me-well, us. However, in my past, the Doctor wasn't able to save us, and I was supposed to kill the Doctor. I was raised up without any parents, and I was tortured. When I realized how good of a man the Doctor was I married him. In your past however, daddy and the Doctor saved us. Now I have all of your memories as you grow up. All my bad memories are fading. I can still remember them if I try hard enough, but they are being replaced by all the good memories that you are experiencing. Do you understand?" River thought she was probably confusing the poor child.

"I understand," Melody nodded.

"Good, now here's the hard part. I'm about to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else. Not mummy, not daddy, and not the Doctor, and not even Gracie. Okay?"

Melody nodded.

"Okay, when you turn seven and a half on December 4, 2018, your body is going to… change. Your whole body will change to something entirely new. It will hurt, a lot, especially since you are so young, but you will survive. I wrote a letter to mum, dad, and the Doctor that explains a lot about you, but they can't open it until after you change. Remember, you cannot tell anybody this."

Melody nodded. "Thank you, for telling me." She replied.

River smiled. "You're welcome sweetie, now I have to be going. Have fun. I'll see you in the future. "

River walked off, grabbed the Doctor, and the two of them got in the TARDIS and flew away.

Later, as Melody and her parents were in the car heading home, Rory asked, "So what did River want to tell you?"

Melody looked at both her parents before smiling and saying, "Spoilers."


	20. Melody's First Bike Ride

_Sorry, late update! Woke up too late to post before school. Anyways, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for helping me edit and letting me bounce ideas off of you! :D  
_

Chapter 19

Melody watched as Gracie rode her new, two-wheeler bike up and down the driveway of her house. Melody was almost five years old, whereas Gracie was just over five years old. Gracie had gotten her training wheels off two days ago and loved the new found speed that came with not having training wheels.

Melody still had training wheels on her bike, and even though she begged her parents to take the training wheels off, they wouldn't. They could see how much Melody was still leaning on those training wheels and that she wasn't quite ready to take them off yet.

After about a week of not being able to keep up with Gracie, Melody grew impatient. She wanted her training wheels off! Knowing that she wouldn't get them off, though, she decided just to ask her mum if Gracie could come over and play.

Amy agreed seeing as Melody was practically bouncing off the walls and needed something to do to burn off all her energy. Amy called Jane, and after two minutes on the phone, she hung up.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, Gracie can't come over today." Amy said apologetically.

"Why not?" Melody asked disappointedly.

"Because she's ill with a cold. Why don't you go make her a get well card and we can take it over to her tomorrow?" Amy suggested. They had taught Melody how to read and were working on her writing skills, so she thought this would keep Melody occupied for a bit.

Melody said, "Okay" before scampering off to make a card. Making the card only kept her occupied for an hour and then she was bored again. She decided to go to her dad, thinking maybe she could do something with him since he didn't have to work today.

"Hey, daddy." Melody greeted him as she walked out into the backyard where her dad was working.

"Hello, sweetie. What'cha up to?" Her dad asked while wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Nothing. Mum called Gracie so she could come play, but she's ill and can't come. I made her a card, but now I don't have anything to do." Melody replied sadly.

"Aww, poor Gracie. I'm sorry, love. Maybe we can do something together?" Rory thoughtfully suggested.

Melody's face lit up. "Like what?"

"Well, how about I teach you how to ride your bike?" Rory smiled, knowing Melody would love that idea.

Melody squealed, "Yay!" and ran to the front of their house to open the garage. She put on her helmet, and then Rory made her put on wrist pads, elbow pads, and knee pads, too as an extra precaution. She could barely move with all the padding on her.

Rory took the training wheels off and then called Amy out of the house in case she wanted to watch or video tape. Which she did, of course.

Rory held the bike steady as Melody climbed on. He was about to instruct Melody to start peddling, but Amy shouted, "Wait!" and took a few pictures of Melody on her bike. She made sure to send one to the Doctor and then to hers and Rory's parents.

Finally, Amy had settled down in a lawn chair, and Melody was ready to begin. Rory held on to the back of her seat and the handlebars and instructed Melody to peddle. After a minute or two, Rory felt she had gained enough balance and he let go of her handlebars so that she was only holding on to her seat.

He held on as she turned around, but then Melody took off peddling as fast as she could, he tried yelling at her to slow down, but she couldn't hear him. He wound up letting go of her seat as they passed their house. Amy almost choked on her lemonade when she saw Melody go by without Rory hanging on to the seat.

"Look! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Melody hollered as she rode by. Her excitement didn't last very long though, as she soon fell off her bike.

"Melody!" Amy and Rory shouted worriedly as they ran towards her.

They helped untangle Melody from the bike and helped her to her feet.

Rory gave her a quick once over for any injuries. The padding did it's job, and she didn't even appear to have any scratches on her.

"You okay, Mel?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I go again?" Melody requested enthusiastically.

Amy and Rory smiled and nodded yes.

By time Gracie had recovered, Melody had gotten the hang of riding her bike and could ride with just a helmet.


	21. Melody's First Day of School

_As always I don't own DW or its' characters and thank you Luxturna for editing! Happy Friday!_

**Chapter 20**

On Melody's first day of kindergarten she came running into her parents room at 5am. She started jumping on their bed chanting, "It's time for school! It's time for school!"

Amy and Rory groaned. "Melody, it's 5 in the morning. Go back to sleep." Rory tried to tell her.

"I'm too excited to sleep! I wanna go to school!" Melody shouted.

Amy and Rory both moaned again as Melody turned on their bedroom light.

"Melody, go watch some telly until we get up, okay?" Amy suggested.

"Okay!" Melody ran out of their room and turned off the lights.

She started to go downstairs, but then she thought she'd surprise her parents by being dressed when they came downstairs.

She pulled out her favourite purple shirt with a star on it, her favourite pink sparkly skirt, and her favourite green socks with white stripes on them. She quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her hair.

She went downstairs and watched "Scooby-Doo" until she heard footsteps signaling that her parents were up. She hid behind the wall by the opening to the living room. When she heard the footsteps get close enough she jumped out and yelled "Boo!"

Amy screamed. "Jesus, Melody! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Amy panted with her hand over her heart. Looking Melody up and down, she burst out laughing and called up to Rory, "Rory! Bring the camera down, quick!"

"Why?" He asked as he ran down the steps. He started laughing at what Melody was wearing.

"Melody, what are you wearing?" Rory questioned.

"All my favourite clothes!" Melody replied enthusiastically.

"Melody, sweetheart, you can't wear that to school" Amy said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Why not?" Melody pouted.

"Because none of that stuff matches. It looks silly." Amy explained.

"Let me get your picture, Mel." Rory said as he held up his phone camera.

Melody struck a pose and he snapped a picture of her to send to Melody's grandparents and the Doctor.

"Come on, Melody, I'll help you get dressed." Amy held out her hand and led Melody back to her room.

Amy picked Melody out a cute purple dress shirt and some black tights for her to change into. After Melody got her clothes on, she helped Melody put on her black mary janes and then brush her hair.

"Mel, you want me to put a pretty, purple bow in your hair?" Amy asked as she held up the bow.

Melody's eyes lit up and she nodded yes.

Amy and Rory took about a dozen pictures of Melody before they walked her to school. They each grabbed one of Mels hands as they led her up the school's steps and to her teacher's room.

They each gave her a hug and kiss goodbye, and then Melody took off to play with Gracie who happened to be in her class.

They stood there in the doorway for a minute watching Melody play. The teacher came over and invited them in for a bit, but they declined, knowing that if they stayed, they'd never leave.

Amy and Rory got home and once they sat down on the sofa, Rory's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't you start blubbering, or I'll start too." Amy said with a sad smile.

Rory chuckled and wiped his eyes before any tears could spill over. "I just can't believe our little girl's in kindergarten."

"Yeah, me either. It's so quiet here without her. What should we do?" Amy asked.

"Um..well, we could go out on a lunch date or something? We haven't been out of a date in forever." Rory suggested.

Amy smiled, "All right, but I expect to be treated as if it's a real date."

Rory smiled and then took off upstairs to change into some nice khaki's and a button down shirt.

Amy followed him upstairs and started to get ready. While Rory, who had finished getting ready, went out to buy some flowers for Amy.

Over at the school, Melody and Gracie were having fun playing, colouring, and learning. During the learning portion, Melody was slightly bored because she already knew her numbers, what sounds each letter of the alphabet made, and how to write.

Melody listened to the rules, had recess with Gracie and her new friends Jessica and Katelyn, and then it was time for lunch.

Melody was so excited to sit beside her friends, but their teacher assigned them seats at the lunch table in order to get them to make new friends. Melody frowned when she realized she was on the opposite end of the table from her friends and she was seated between two boys whom she had never met. They introduced themselves as Arthur and John. They seemed nice, but she wanted to play with her other friends.

Rory rang the doorbell to their house at noon. Amy opened the door to reveal her wearing a stunning, little, black, dress, with black high heels. Her hair as perfect as always.

"You look beautiful." Rory said blushing. Even after all these years, Amy still managed to make him blush like a little school boy. "These are for you, dear." Rory said as he passed Amy a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Amy blushed, "Thank you." She said as she took them inside and put them in a vase of water.

They left the house and drove until they got to a little cafe just outside of town. There they at sandwiches and had a cuppa tea. Rory paid, and even took her out to her favorite ice-cream parlor afterwards.

As they walked back to the car, Amy asked, "What time is it?"

"Um, almost 2. Why?"

"Shoot! We need to get home!"

"Why? School doesn't end until 3." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was going to surprise Melody and make her some chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles." Amy ran the rest of the way to the car with Rory following after.

They made it home with just enough time to make and decorate the cupcakes, before they had to go get Melody.

They ran to the school thinking that they were late, but they actually got there at 2:45.

They decided to go to Melody's classroom and see what she was doing. Upon arrival, they saw the teacher gently shaking each of the students awake and helping them put away their nap mats. Amy and Rory were both shocked to see Melody actually asleep on her mat. She hasn't needed a nap since she was two. They figured kindergarten must've really worn her out.

They waited out in the hall until class ended and when the teacher dismissed the students, Melody waved goodbye to all her friends before running to her mum and dad and giving them a big hug.

"I missed you!" Melody said as she hugged Rory's legs

"We missed you too!" Rory said as he bent down and picked Melody up, so they could give her a proper hug.

They took Melody home, and Amy surprised Melody with the cupcakes. Melody was so happy. As she was eating, a small, plush kitten wearing a bow tie and a fez materialized on the table in front of her along with a note.

Happy first day of school! See you soon!

The Doctor

Amy and Rory grinned as Melody showed them the animal and the note. They missed the Doctor and going on all those wacky adventures, but Melody allowed them to go on even better adventures, and maybe one day they'd get to take Melody on an adventure with the Doctor.


	22. Melody's First Bully

_Good morning! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing! Enjoy! _

Chapter 21

When Melody started first grade, she was in a class with mostly all new kids. Grace, Jessica, and Katelyn were still there, but Melody didn't know anybody else. The new teacher was nice, but strict and had placed the students in assign seats to hopefully cut back on the talking.

The desks were in pairs. There were three pairs per row and four rows total. Melody's was in the third row and was seated next to a boy named Jack. He was a cute little boy, with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Melody introduced herself to him, but when she went to shake his hand he squeezed her hand as tightly as he could causing Melody to gasp and urgently ask him to let go.

"Settle down, class." The teacher said as she started the lesson.

The day went by normally beside that small incident in the beginning, but the next day, things started to get worse. During math, Melody felt Jack twisting one of her curls and then he yanked her hair, hard.

"Ouch!" Melody cried out in shock.

The teacher glared at her. "Quiet down please."

Seeing as he didn't get in caught, Jack decided to keep pulling Melody's hair. Melody didn't want to be a troublemaker or a tattle-tale, so in order to keep quiet she bit her lip the rest of the lesson.

When the teacher announced that it was time for recess, Melody was relieved and went to play with her friends.

"Why did you scream 'ouch' in the middle of math?" Gracie asked, knowing her best friend wouldn't scream for no reason.

Melody looked down embarrassed, "Jack pulled my hair." She mumbled.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell the teacher?" Gracie questioned.

"I didn't want to be a tattle-tale. Can we go play now?" Melody desperately wanted to drop the subject.

Her friends agreed and they took off playing.

Things continued on like that for a week. Jack would pull her hair and Melody would bite her lip and try not to call attention to herself, but Jack grew bored of Melody not making any noise and decided it was time to move on to different things.

While they were working on a worksheet, Jack leaned over and dug two fingernails into Melody's arm and pinched her. "Ow!" Melody yelped.

"Is there a problem, Melody?" The teacher walked over to her desk.

Melody shook her head "no" and Jack pinched his arm and started to cry. "What's wrong, Jack?" The teacher bent down to get a closer look.

"Melody pinched me!" Jack said and held up the arm that he had pinched which showed a bright pink spot.

"Melody Pond, I am shocked at your behavior!" The teacher said sharply. "You will be staying inside during recess!"

"But I didn't pinch him! He pinched me!" Melody shouted, holding up her own arm.

The teacher ignored her. "Don't talk back, you're staying in during recess and that's final. Now do your work!" The teacher turned and walked back up to her desk.

Jack wiped his eyes and smirked at Melody. Melody ignored him and went back to her work. She finished quickly and then pulled out a book on planets and started reading. Jack, finished soon after Melody and pinched her arm while the teacher wasn't looking. He had pinched harder than the first time and Melody struggled not to cry out again.

The teacher called that it was time for recess and the assistant teacher took the rest of the kids outside while Melody sat at her desk.

"Melody," The teacher walked over to her and handed her two sheets of paper, "During this time you are to write an apology letter to Jack, which you will read aloud to the class, and then you will write a letter to your parents explaining what you did. You only have 30 minutes so you better hurry." The teacher walked away and got busy grading papers at her desk.

Tears filled Melody's eyes at the prospect of getting into trouble with her parents, but she quickly wiped them away and got to work. She wrote Jack a quick apology and then worked on the letter to her parents. She finished both letters with five minutes to spare, and since the teacher wouldn't let her go outside, she pulled out her planet book once again and began reading.

When the other students filed back into class, the teacher called Melody up front to read her letter.

"Dear Jack, I'm sorry I pinched your arm. I won't ever do it again. I promise. Your desk partner, Melody."

Jack, who had sat at his desk the whole time with a cocky smirk on his face, replied, "thank you".

Melody just nodded and went to sit down next to him. Butterflies fluttered in Melody's stomach and they got worse as the day went on. The thought of Melody having to give her parents the letter filled her with anxiety.

They had silent reading time at the end of the day, so Melody picked up her book hoping that would calm her down. However, the whole time she was trying to read Jack kept poking her. At first it was soft, little pokes that she tried to ignore, but after a few minutes the pokes got harder and sharper.

"Please stop!" Melody whispered sharply to Jack.

"Nope! I'm bored!" Jack whispered back to her.

He kept poking her harder and harder until she finally cried out, "Stop it!"

"Melody! This is silent reading time! Do I need to make a phone call to your parents tonight?" The teacher asked her.

Melody shook her head and quickly wiped away the angry tears that were filling her eyes. Melody finished her book right as the bell rang to dismiss the students. Melody gathered her bag slowly, not wanting to face her parents.

She was the last student in the room. "Melody, I need your parents to sign that letter so I know that you showed it to them." The teacher called as Melody trudged out of the room.

Melody exited the building and saw her mummy and daddy waiting for her. She ran towards them and tears filled her eyes once again as she thought about everything that had happened that day. She jumped into her daddy's arms and started crying. Amy and Rory shared a concerned look.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Amy asked, wondering if she should go back in and talk to the teacher.

When they couldn't get Melody calmed down enough to answer, Amy stormed into the school to go talk to the teacher, while Rory took Melody home to try and calm her down.

When they entered the house, Rory kicked off his shoes and peeled off Melody's, placed them in the closet and then sat down on the sofa with Melody still sobbing into his chest.

He took off Melody's backpack and started rubbing her back.

"Shhh, shh, calm down and tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." Rory murmured to her soothingly.

Melody eventually calmed down enough to where she was just sniffling, and Rory kissed the top of her head. "Now, please explain what's wrong."

"J-J-Jack!" Melody cried out.

"What did Jack do?" Rory asked, he didn't even know who Jack was, but apparently he really upset his daughter.

"The whole first week of school he kept pulling my hair, and I got in trouble when I yelped so I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream! And then today he pinched me, and when I shouted he started fake crying and told the teacher that I pinched him, and then I got in trouble and had to miss recess. The teacher made me write him an apology letter and read it to the class and then I had to write you guys a letter too telling you that I pinched him! I don't wanna get in trouble daddy!" Melody started sobbing again.

Rory was astonished at the outburst from his daughter and rubbed her back to calm her down. "Did he do anything else, love?"

"He kept poking me all through silent reading time! At first they were soft and I tried to ignore them, but then they got really hard! See?"

Melody held up her arm, and sure enough you could see a small bruise forming. The two little fingernail prints were also still visible from where Jack had pinched her.

Rory was furious, but seeing how upset his daughter was he said, "You're not in trouble, it's okay, I'll speak to the teacher tomorrow. Why don't you play with your toys or watch some telly while I make you a nice cuppa and some chocolate biscuits?"

Melody nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up to go play.

Amy marched into the teacher's room and practically shouted, "Why is my daughter crying?"

"You must be Melody's mum, I'm Mrs. Woods." The teacher said holding out her hand.

Amy shook her hand. "Why is Melody crying? We can't console her!"

"She's probably worried about getting in trouble." The teacher shrugged.

"And why would she get in trouble?" Amy was really confused. Her daughter was never in trouble at school and she always aced her classes.

"Because she pinched Jack, the little boy who sits next to her. She's been hollering out random stuff since class began, usually during lessons or silent reading. So today, I kept her in from recess and made her write an apology letter to Jack and read it to the class, and I also made her write a letter to you and your husband explaining what she did and why she did it."

Now Amy was really furious, but not at the teacher, at Melody. Melody hasn't hurt a kid since that time in the weeklong Spring program. "Thank you", Amy said as she turned abruptly and left the school to head home.

Amy entered the house and yelled out, "Melody Rose Pond! Come here, right now!"

Melody jumped, scared from her mum's harsh tone, and scurried over to her mother.

"What were you thinking, bullying that little boy who sits next to you for no reason? And why have you been acting up during class?" Amy shouted.

She didn't even give Melody time to answer before landing three hard swats on Melody's bum. "Go stand in the corner, I'll come and get you in five minutes."

Melody bawled and ran into the corner and pressed her nose into the wall.

Rory, hearing his wife's yells and Melody's cries came running out to see Melody standing in the corner crying and Amy running a hand through her hair exasperated.

"Melody, get out of that corner please, and go play in your room while I talk to your mum. When I'm done I'll bring you up your tea and chocolate biscuits."

Melody ran off, not needing to be told twice. "You're rewarding her for bullying and acting up!"

"No! And if you would calm down, I will tell you everything Melody told me!" Rory shouted back as he pulled his wife into the living room to sit down.

"Now, apparently this Jack kid has been picking on her since day one. He pulled her hair the entire first week of school. Which explains why she kept saying she had a headache that whole first week, but she wasn't sick. This week though, he took it up a notch and pinched her and when she cried out, Jack started fake crying and told the teacher that she pinched him. He also kept poking her during silent reading time. She showed me her arm and you can see a small bruise from where he kept poking her and two fingernail marks from where he pinched her." Rory explained.

Amy listened and then got really upset. "Oh my God, I spanked my daughter for nothing! Gosh, she probably hates me!" Amy put her head in her hand and started crying.

Rory rubbed her back. "Why don't you go take Melody's snack up to her and apologize. She loves you, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Amy stood up and went to get the snack. "Which cup is Melody's?"

"The one on the far left, it has extra milk and sugar." Rory replied.

Amy grabbed the cup and and the plate of chocolate biscuits and ran up to Melody's room. She knocked on the door before entering and Melody ducked behind her dresser.

"Melody? I have your snack." Amy called out while looking around for Melody.

Knowing that Melody was behind the dresser, Amy sat down on the floor and placed the tea and biscuits in front of her.

"Melody, I'm sorry I spanked you. I know now that you didn't hurt Jack. I'm really sorry, Melody, next time I'll ask you to explain before I spank you, okay? Would it make you feel better if you spanked me five times?" Amy asked.

Melody crawled out from where she was hiding over to the where the tea and biscuits were.

"I don't wanna spank you, mummy. I forgive you." Melody replied as she drank a sip of her tea and ate a chocolate biscuit.

Amy smiled, "can I get a hug?"

Melody went over and gave Amy a hug and a kiss, and then they ate their snack together. The next day Amy and Rory went to talk to the teacher, and the teacher gave Melody a new seat all the way across the room from Jack.


	23. Melody's First Visit From the Tooth Fair

_As always, I don't own DW or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing! By the way, for those of you who requested more of the Doctor in the chapters, the Doctor plays a very vital role in some upcoming chapters :D  
_

Chapter 22

One night, when Melody was brushing her teeth she noticed that her front, bottom tooth was a little wiggly. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just her imagination.

However, over the week it got looser. On Monday, she was sitting in class wiggling her tooth while the teacher taught about the seasons. She could feel that her tooth was super wiggly, and she thought it was going to fall out. She could barely focus on what her teacher was talking about because she was so nervous about her tooth falling out. She zoned out into her own thoughts about what would happen if she lost her tooth. Would she have a hole in her mouth forever? Would the dentist have to glue it back it? Maybe she would regrow the tooth, after all, she had just read a book about how lizards can regrow their arms and legs. A sharp shake from Gracie shook her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, Mel! I'm hungry!" Gracie huffed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Melody quickly stuffed her science textbook in her desk, grabbed her blue lunchbox, and got in the line to go to lunch.

At lunch, she was extra careful to pinch off her food into small pieces and place them in the corners of her mouth so she wouldn't bite down on her loose tooth.

"Why are you pinching off your food?" Gracie asked after seeing that Melody was taking forever to finish her food.

"Because my tooth is loose and I don't want it to break." Melody replied.

"It won't break. If it falls out the tooth fairy will come see you!" Emily exclaimed. She had heard about the tooth fairy, but none of her teeth had fallen out, so she was anxiously waiting for her first loose tooth.

"The what?" Melody asked. She was confused. Nobody had ever told her about the tooth fairy before.

"The tooth fairy! She comes into your room when you're sleeping, takes your tooth, and leaves you money!" Gracie quickly explained.

"So somebody I don't know is going to come into my room and steal my tooth!" Melody was shocked and slightly horrified at the thought.

Gracie nodded but didn't have time to explain that the tooth fairy was a good person because the teacher was lining them up to go back to class.

Melody looked at her uneaten food forlornly. She was kind of upset that she didn't get to finish eating, but she didn't have much of an appetite thinking about the tooth fairy.

Melody tried to pay attention throughout the rest of the day, hoping it would distract her from her thoughts of the tooth fairy, but her stomach started growling about an hour before it was time to go home. The growling was growing louder so with fifteen minutes left in the day she opened her lunch box, put her chocolate chip granola bar in her blue jean pocket, and raised her hand to ask if she could go get some water.

The teacher said she could, and she rushed out of the room. Once she was safely in the hallway she opened the granola bar and stuffed half of it into the corner of her mouth away from her loose tooth. Satisfied that she could make it to the end of the day she got a drink of water and headed back into class.

"What took you so long, Melody? The water fountain is right outside the classroom." The teacher gave her a stern look.

"I was just really thirsty." Melody replied innocently.

The teacher gave her a look and told her to be quicker next time. She then passed out the homework sheet and helped the kids get ready for dismissal. Once the bell rang all the kids flooded out of the building and to their respective parents.

Melody walked slowly in order to eat the rest of her granola bar.

"Hey, Mel!" Rory greeted his daughter with the usual hug and kiss, but noticed her mouth was stuffed with granola bar. "Did you not finish you lunch?"

Melody shook her head "no", swallowed what was in her mouth, and then replied, "No, and I'm starving!" Her stomach growled, almost as if to prove a point.

Amy and Rory smiled and promised to fix her something to eat when they got home.

When they arrived home, Melody kicked off her shoes and went to sit down at the table.

"Want an apple with some peanut butter?" Rory suggested. He knew they would be fixing dinner soon so he didn't want to give her anything too filling.

Melody smiled and nodded her approval. Rory sliced an apple up and put a scoop of peanut butter on the plate and handed it to Melody with a cup of milk.

Rory and Amy went upstairs while she ate in order grab Melody's homework supplies and talk for a bit.

Downstairs, Melody, who had forgotten about the tooth fairy and her loose tooth, bit straight into the apple slice. The tooth popped out.

"Ouch! What was that?" Melody felt around in her mouth and pulled out the tooth that was sitting on her tongue. There was some blood on her hand and Melody screamed in shock.

Amy and Rory's feet thundered down the steps as they ran to see what was wrong with Melody.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

Tear started to fill Melody's eyes and she held up her tooth.

"You lost your tooth? Melody that's awesome! Now the tooth fairy can come and bring you money!" Amy told her in attempts to cheer her up.

However, Melody started crying at the mention of the tooth fairy.

Melody, hey, stop crying. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can tell us what's wrong." Rory said as he led her over to the sink.

Rory put a step stool in front of the sink for Melody to stand on and then grabbed a small cup. He filled the cup up with water and told her to put a little bit in her mouth, swish it around, and then spit it out. Melody put her tooth on the side of the sink and then did what her Daddy asked. When she had cleaned out all the blood, she sat back down on the table and almost started crying again.

"Now, Melody, what's wrong? You don't want the tooth fairy to come?"

Melody shook her head. " I don't want somebody I don't know coming in my room and stealing my tooth! What if they hurt me? Or you guys?"

"Melody, the tooth fairy isn't a real person, it's a little bitty fairy who collects teeth and then leaves you some money. They don't hurt you, I promise. You place the tooth under your pillow, and then when you wake up, there'll be money there instead of a tooth.

Melody nodded, understanding that the tooth fairy was good.

Later that night, Amy and Rory tucked Melody into bed and placed her tooth under her pillow.

Okay, Melody, when you wake up, you'll have money under your pillow!" Amy told her as she kissed her on the forehead.

It took longer than usual for Melody to fall asleep, but eventually she did, and Amy and Rory snuck back into Melody's room. Rory carefully reached under her pillow and grabbed the tooth.

Melody sighed in her sleep and rolled over. Amy and Rory held their breath, but seeing that Melody stayed asleep they sighed in relief. Amy and Rory decided to put 5 pounds under her pillow, since it was her first tooth, and then they carefully left the room.

They were awoken the next morning by a hyper Melody bouncing on their bed.

"I got five pounds!" Melody squealed as she plopped down on their bed, smiling with the small, toothless, gap in the front of her mouth.


	24. Melody's First Illness

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Y'all are amazing! As always, I don't own DW or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing! Enjoy the update!  
_

Chapter 23

After winter break, the newness of school had worn off. Melody still loved going, but she wasn't bouncing off the wall every morning anymore. Today was a strange day, usually Melody was already awake and watching the telly by time Amy and Rory woke up, but when they couldn't find her in the living room, Amy went up and found her still asleep in her bed. Frowning, Amy walked over to Melody and gently shook her awake.

"Melody, time to get ready for school, sweet pea."

Melody groaned and rolled back over.

"Come on, Melody, up and at 'em, don't want to be late!" Amy smiled as Melody immediately jumped out of bed and raced to put the clothes on that Amy had laid out for her.

She got dressed quickly and then went downstairs to wait for breakfast. Rory was making her favourite chocolate chip pancakes.

Melody normally played with her toys while she waited, but today she just flipped on "Scooby- Doo" and curled under the fuzzy blanket that was hanging over the sofa.

Amy watched her in disbelief as she helped Rory set the table.

"Rory, do you think Melody's feeling okay?" Amy finally asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she woke up late, and usually she's all rambunctious, playing with her toys, but look at her! She's curled under the blanket watching telly."

"Well, she did go to bed rather late last night. Maybe she's just tired?" Rory suggested.

"Maybe" Amy agreed as she called Melody over for breakfast.

Melody picked at her food for a while, only eating a couple of mouthfuls.

"Melody, are you feeling alright?" Rory asked concerned.

Melody thought about it for a moment. She was super tired, and kind of cold, too. She also felt kind of achy, like after you sleep the wrong way, but she didn't feel too bad. Besides, she wanted to go to school today because they had gym class.

"Yes, Daddy" Melody said with a slightly hoarse voice.

Amy and Rory gave her a strange look, and Rory reached out to feel her forehead. Feeling that she wasn't that warm, he shrugged it off as just a cold.

They finished eating, and the Amy caught sight of the time.

"Oi! School starts in 10 minutes! Melody, hurry, grab your backpack." Amy hollered.

The three of them ran out the door and the whole way to school. They made it with just minutes to spare. Amy and Rory quickly gave Melody a kiss on the forehead and sent her into classroom.

"Did she feel warm to you?" Amy asked Rory.

"Yeah, but it could be because we ran the whole way." Rory panted.

Amy agreed and they headed back home. ********************************************************************************************************

During school, Melody began to feel worse by the minute. Her head and throat started to hurt, and she started shivering. Melody laid her head down on her desk, since her teacher was talking about counting by two's, and she already knew how to do that.

Although, she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, the teacher was shaking her awake for recess.

"Melody, wake up." The teacher gently said.

Melody sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" The teacher placed the back of her hand on her forehead as Melody shook her head "no".

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." The teacher grabbed Melody's backpack and led her to the nurse's office while the teacher's assistant led the other kids out to the playground.

The teacher led her to the chair, told her to feel better soon, and then left to go monitor her class.

The nurse who was a young lady, and seemed pretty nice, told Melody to open her mouth, and she stuck a cold, metal stick under her tongue, then told her to close.

"38.9, I'm calling your parents." The nurse told her. "Why don't you go lie down and take a little nap until they get here?" The nurse suggested. She handed Melody a thin blanket and a small pillow, and pointed her to a cot in the corner of the room.

Melody laid down on the cot and fell asleep while the nurse phoned her parents.

The home phone rang at 11:15. Rory looked at Amy, confused as to who was calling, but he stood up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is the school nurse at Springfield Elementary School, your daughter, Melody, is here sick with a 38.9 degree fever. Are you able to come get her?"

"Goodness! Yeah, yeah, we'll be right there!" Rory exclaimed as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"The school nurse, Melody's sick."

"I told you she was sick!" Amy grumbled as she grabbed her coat and walked to the car. Even though the school was only a couple of blocks away, it was freezing outside, and they didn't want to make Melody walk if she wasn't feeling well.

They arrived at the school and immediately walked to the nurse's office.

"She's over there." The nurse whispered as she pointed to Melody.

Melody was fast asleep and curled in a tight ball, shivering under the blanket. Amy and Rory bent down in front of the cot and gently shook her awake.

Melody woke up and before she could say anything her head pitched forward, and she sneezed.

"Bless you." Amy and Rory both said.

"Ready to go?" Amy asked her. Melody nodded her head, and Amy scooped her up in her arms.

Rory grabbed Melody's backpack and Amy carried Melody to the car and buckled her in.

Once they arrived home, Amy changed Melody into a pair of fuzzy pajamas and socks and got her settled in on the sofa under a small mountain of blankets.

Melody coughed harshly, which caused both Amy and Rory to wince. Rory came over and stuck a thermometer under Melody's tongue.

"39.0" He said as he poured Melody a dose of calpol.

Melody drank the medicine with a small grimace and then laid back down.

"Want something to eat? I know something that'll make your throat feel better." Amy suggested.

Melody nodded "yes," so Amy made her some chicken noodle soup. Melody loved it, but only managed to eat half of it because she was so tired.

After Amy took her bowl, Melody fell asleep, and Amy and Rory each gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Within a few days, Melody was feeling like her old self again, her fever had gone down, and she was much more playful, but since she didn't get better until Friday afternoon, she got the whole weekend off to play with her family.


	25. Melody's First Gun

_Woah, I am really late today on the update! Sorry about that! I have a bad case of Senioritis making me wake up for school at the very last second possible LOL. Anyways, thank you Luxturna for editing, and I don't own DW or its' characters! Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 24:  


A small present wrapped in TARDIS blue wrapping paper materialized onto the TARDIS console. The Doctor picked it up and flipped it over, and found a small note attached to it labeled "Doctor" in River's signature handwriting.

Please give this present to me for my 7th birthday. Wait until you go to celebrate it with Amy and Rory. Do not give it to me on the day of my birthday party with my friends.

Love,

River

P.S. Don't try to sonic the gift to find out what it is. Spoilers. XOXO

The Doctor frowned and wanted to know what the present contained, but decided to leave it alone, after all, River probably put something on it to reflect sonic technology.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on June 3, 2018. The day before Melody turned 7. Coincidentally, the day of Melody's first birthday slumber party.

Amy and Rory thanked him profusely for coming. Now they had three adults to help look after the six little girls. Even though it was Amy's idea that Melody threw a slumber party, never realized how hard it would be to plan the actual party or to look after all the little girls.

Melody, at first, had no idea what a slumber party was and didn't even think she wanted one, but once her mum explained it to her she thought it sounded like a lot of fun. She of course invited Gracie, Katelyn, and Jessica, but she also decided to invite her new friends, Emily, and Brianna.

The girls all came over at 6 and ate pizza for dinner. Then they ate the chocolate cake decorated like Scooby Doo, and opened Melody's presents. She was so happy with all her new toys and the girls immediately went upstairs to play with them.

While they were playing the adults got the sleeping bags set up, set up some games and popped some popcorn, then Amy went up and told the girls to get their jamies on.

When the girls got downstairs they immediately started playing Just Dance on the Wii. Around 9 o'clock, the girls had settled down, so Rory put the movie "Frozen" on and turned down the lights. It didn't take long before all the girls were asleep and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor gave each other quiet high-five's for surviving the craziest part of the party.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor decided to go to bed before they had to wake up and make breakfast for the girls.

Although since the Doctor didn't need as much sleep as everyone else, he was up by 6 making breakfast. He made eggs, bacon, and all sorts of pancakes including: strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate chip.

He banged and clattered around while cooking and effectively woke Melody up by 6:30. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked over to see if she could help him.

"Happy Birthday, Melody!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Shh! My friends are sleeping!" Melody half-whispered.

"Right, sorry!" The Doctor said quieter. "Would you like to help set the table?"

Melody nodded and then gave him a quick hug and then went to put the plates, forks, napkins, and cups on the table.

It didn't take long before the other girls woke up and were laughing and giggling at the Doctor's silly antics as he served them all breakfast. The noise was enough to wake up Amy and Rory who just rubbed their eyes tiredly at being woken up at 7:30.

The girls got dressed and packed up after breakfast and then they played until noon when their parents came and picked them up.

Melody helped her parents and the Doctor clean up before going to play with her new toys. Amy and the Doctor then cooked Melody's birthday late lunch/ early dinner. of fish fingers and custard while Rory brought down Melody's presents and set the table.

"Melody! Time for dinner!" Rory called. Frowning when he didn't hear her footsteps come running, he walked into the living room and was surprised to see her asleep on the floor with "The Little Mermaid" playing on the telly. "Amy, Doctor, come 'ere."

"What is-" Amy started to say as she spotted her daughter asleep on the floor. "Poor thing must be tired from playing with her friends all day and night." Amy smiled.

"Or maybe because I accidentally woke her up at 6:30 this morning…" The Doctor replied.

"6:30! No wonder she's tired!" Rory exclaimed.

"We should wake her up so that the food doesn't go cold. Besides if we don't wake her up, she'll be up all night!" Amy grinned as she bent down and gently shook Melody awake.

Melody woke up and followed her parents to the kitchen table. When they finished eating, Melody opened her presents one by one. She was thrilled. She had gotten pretty much everything she wanted. She thanked her parents and the Doctor for her gifts.

"Oh! Wait there's one more! River stopped by and told me to give you this." He pulled the TARDIS blue present out of his coat pocket.

Melody opened it up and gave the Doctor a funny look when she saw what it was. She picked it up. "Is this a real gun?" Melody asked, not realizing she had it pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor jumped up and flew to her side along with Amy and Rory.

"Melody, please put that down." Amy scolded. Why on Earth would River give herself a gun? Amy thought. Amy looked in the bottom of the box and found a short note basically saying that this was River's first gun and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Melody, let me hold on to the gun, and I'll teach you how to shoot, okay, love?" Rory told her as he held open his hand.

Melody nodded and passed it to her dad who kept it locked away in a small safe he had in the garage.

A week later, Rory took Mels to a shooting range and let her shoot a few rounds under careful supervision of him, Amy, and the Doctor.

She had pretty good aim for a seven year old. They guessed that was why River was always so good with guns; she always had the best training.


	26. Melody's First Regeneration

_As always I don't own DW or its' characters and thanks to Luxturna for editing! Enjoy the update! By the way, chapter 26 is insanely long so I'm taking a poll, would you rather have me split chapter 26 into two shorter parts or post the whole thing as one long chapter? Let me know! :D  
_

Chapter 25

The Doctor grimly looked at the clock. It was December 3, 2018. Something big was happening tomorrow, and it killed him that he didn't know what it was. He landed the TARDIS in the Ponds backyard and was just about to open the door when Melody burst in and gave him a big hug.

"Hello, Melody! How've you been?" The Doctor grinned as he put her down.

"Good! Come on! Mum and Dad expected you were coming tonight, and they made yours and mine favourite: fish fingers and custard for dinner!

"Yum!" The Doctor exclaimed as he let Melody climb onto his back so that he could give her a piggy-back ride inside.

She giggled and hopped off the Doctor's back once they were inside. Amy and Rory greeted him with a nervous hug. Not knowing what to expect for tomorrow.

Melody, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten about what River had told her and was just extremely happy the Doctor was here for a visit.

After dinner, Melody got ready for bed and begged the Doctor to tell her a bedtime story and tuck her in. He willingly obliged and told her the story of the time he first met Amy and Rory. How he had saved the Earth from Prisoner Zero and the aliens, and then brought the aliens back again.

Melody fell asleep with a smile on her face and the Doctor kissed her forehead, turned out the lights, and then went downstairs to talk to Amy and Rory.

The Doctor grimly sat down on the sofa between Amy and Rory.

"Do you know what's going to happen to her tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"No, I don't, but let's keep it as normal of a day as possible. That way she won't suspect anything's wrong.

The next day, Melody woke up and went to school as normal. It was a cloudy day, but it was relatively warm for this time of year so Amy and Rory let Melody go play in the backyard after school. She played around with her outside toys for a bit before spotting the tree in their backyard.

Melody loved climbing trees, but for some reason she had never climbed the one in her backyard beside their shed. She climbed up, and when she got about 15 feet off the ground she sat back and looked around her yard. The sun had started going down and it looked like it was going to start raining any minute.

She started climbing down just as the rain started. The rain was making her hands and the branches slick, and the rain clouded her vision. Knowing she was stuck she screamed as loud as she could, "Daddy! Mummy! Doctor! Help!" She tried to get down another branch as Amy, Rory, and the Doctor came rushing out to see what was the matter.

Melody slipped and fell down the last 10 feet right as they were coming out the door. She landed on the ground with a sickening thud and they all rushed over to her calling out, "Melody!"

She struggled to open her eyes and she started to shiver and cry. Suddenly, a warmness filled her whole body and a golden light started emanating from her hands.

The Doctor, quickly figuring out that Melody was going to regenerate, pulled the Amy, Rory, and himself back a few feet.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Your daughter...she was conceived on the TARDIS. That means she can regenerate, she's part time-lord. What time is it?"

Rory quickly checked his watch, " 5:41, why?"

"In 8 minutes we can open River's letters to us and find out what's going on, but for now-"

The Doctor was cut of by a piercing scream as Melody's body contorted and changed into a new body. The Doctor winced, he knew just how painful regenerations were, and the first regeneration was always the worst. You never knew what to expect, nor how it would feel.

The golden light disappeared in a flash and Melody collapsed onto the ground.

"Where did she go?" Amy shouted as she rushed over to find her baby girl with Rory and the Doctor close at her heels.

The was a small lump in Melody's clothes. Rory gently peeled back the shirt and gasped in surprise. There was an unconscious toddler in Melody's clothes! Rory carefully picked up the little girl. She had dark skin, black hair, and looked to be about one year old.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and sighed both in relief and in disappointment when he saw what it said. "That is Melody Rose Pond. Her body is now that of a one and a half year old toddler. She is perfectly healthy, although she's unable to care for herself as she used to. " He was so relieved that she was okay, but he was a little disappointed at the fact that she was so small now. He was hoping that he'd be able to take Melody on her first adventure soon, but it didn't look that way now.

Rory passed Melody to Amy who smiled when she realized how much she missed holding a baby in her arms.

"I'm going to go to the garage and get her some clothes and see if we have any nappies left." Rory said as he started for the garage.

Realizing that it was still raining, Amy and the Doctor headed back indoors to dry off.

"Doctor, can I wake her up and give her a bath? I don't want her to catch a cold."

"Yeah, but put her back to bed after you finish. Regeneration takes a lot of energy, and she'll get sick if she doesn't rest." The Doctor shuddered at the memory of when he took on his tenth regeneration and was bedridden for most of the day.

The Doctor went out the TARDIS to change into some dry clothes and grab an umbrella just as Rory was coming into the house with an arm full of stuff.

He looked around and then hollered, "Amy?"

"Up here!" Was Amy's reply and he took off up the steps. He heard the water running and went into Melody's bathroom to see Amy giving Melody a bath.

"I found one nappy and here's a pair of jammies. I'm going to run to the store and get some more, I'll be back soon." Rory gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Amy finished bathing Melody and dressed her. Then she took Melody downstairs and handed her off to the Doctor while she went upstairs to change.

The Doctor passed a sleeping Melody off to Amy who smiled and rocked her daughter gently.

Rory soon came in with an armload of groceries, which he promptly put on the counter and then sat beside Amy.

"I kind of missed having a baby to hold." Amy admitted as she softly rocked Melody.

"Me too" Rory said as he grabbed Melody's little hands.

The Doctor cleared his throat to get their attention. "Umm, let's open River's letter, she said she explained a lot."

Rory opened the letter and began to read aloud,

"Hello Sweeties,

As you have now found out, I am part Time-Lord and can regenerate. I'll be extremely tired the next day or two, but other than that, I'll be perfectly healthy. One thing you should note is that I still have the mindset of a seven and a half year old child. Even though my body might be that of a toddler. I will probably be pretty moody at first being back in nappies, not being able to play with my normal toys, having to eat less of my favourite foods, but I will get used to it. I will probably still like the comforts of my childhood like being cuddled and held more often than I was when I was older.

Also, to Amy and Rory specifically, as I grow you will notice something unusual. I will begin to look exactly like your childhood friend, Mels. That's because I am.

"What?" Rory stopped reading and looked up at the Doctor for an explanation. The Doctor shrugged and Rory looked to Amy, who then looked down to Melody.

"Keep reading, she'll probably explain it." The Doctor replied.

In my past, the one where I was kidnapped, I grew up in an orphanage in Florida under Ms. Kovarian's watchful eye. She tormented and tortured me daily and when I was old enough, I escaped to look for my parents. However, I soon regenerated back into a toddler when I had gotten to New York and was taken to an adoption center. I knew my parents were a couple from Leadworth so when a couple from Leadworth were looking to adopt, I immediately tried to get on their good side when they visited the orphanage. The loved me and took me back to Leadworth. The only problem was that I was in an alternate timeline and the two of you were my age! So when I started school and I heard your names called on the role, I tried to become friends with you. It worked, and even though I never considered my adoptive parents my real parents, it was like you guys almost raised me. You were so caring and would scold me almost like a real parent. However, Melody won't experience all this because she wasn't kidnapped, but it still happened in your memories. As the Doctor would say, "It's wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff that's hard to explain."

Now for all of you. I suggest you should run away and live in the TARDIS again until I grow up or regenerate back to when I look like an adult version of the old Melody. Or at least until I'm in high school, and the old me would be in college. It would be hard to explain to the school how I'm suddenly a toddler and even harder to explain to Gracie and Jane what happened.

I'd like to tell you more, but, spoilers.

XOXO, River

Rory folded up the letter and sat in shock with Amy and the Doctor for a few minutes. Not only had their seven year old just turned back to a baby, but now their kid was their best friend from their past? This was just too weird, but deep down he knew it to be true.

"Well, Doctor, is it okay if we come live with you on the TARDIS for a few years?" Amy looked at him hopefully.

The Doctor grinned. "Of course it is, Pond! I missed you guys! Now let's get going." The Doctor stood up and grabbed all the grocery bags while Rory went out to the garage and gathered up all of Melody's clothes. Knowing that the Doctor probably still had the nursery set up in the TARDIS, Amy walked Melody to the nursery and lied her down in the crib.

The Doctor and Rory soon came in and Amy helped them put everything away.

"All right, ready to go?"

"Just a second" Rory said as he took out a phone and called his and Amy's parents to explain what happen.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed. She took out her phone and called work and their neighborhood friends to say that there was an emergency and they had to move.

The hung up and they all ran to the TARDIS' console. The Doctor flipped some switches and yelled out "Geronimo!" as they flew into space.

A few days later Melody sat at a small table in the playroom colouring a picture. Amy and Rory, knowing that Melody's mind still worked like a seven year old, had left her alone in the room with the promise that they were right across the hall if she needed anything. Melody started thinking about school and her friends and began crying. She forgot that since her body worked like a toddler she couldn't cry silently and soon loud wails filled the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory came rushing in to see what was wrong. Rory picked Melody up and started rubbing her back. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Amy asked.

"Bal ba to ta go yaba" Melody tried to say that she wanted to play with Gracie, but the words weren't able to come out so she cried harder in frustration.

"What, sweetie? Try easier words and maybe you'll be able to speak." Amy suggested.

"Pwlay wit Gwracie" Melody blubbered.

Amy and Rory shared a melancholy look. "You wanna play with Gracie? Rory questioned.

Melody sniffled and nodded yes. "Sweetie, since you're so much younger now you can't play with Gracie, but I bet when you're older and your body changes again you'll get to see her. How about for now, Rory and I write her letters and give her an address to send her letters to and then you can keep in touch that way. Okay?"

Melody nodded and wiped her tears.

"That's my girl." Rory said as he put her down to go colour. They played with Melody the rest of the day in order to get her mind off of her old friends.

As much as Amy, Rory, and the Doctor enjoyed watching her regrow up, they realized she wasn't the same as she used to be. She was more reluctant to ask her help, always insistent that she could do it "all by herself." She still gave into cuddles and sleeping in her parent's bed on occasion, but she didn't do it near as often as she did the first time she was growing up. She acted like their childhood friend Mels in a way, which makes sense since she technically was their childhood friend. She was reckless and a bit of a daredevil, but since she was being raised by her real parents, she was much better behaved than their old friend was.


	27. Melody's First Adventure

_Actually updating on time today! Enjoy the update! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' Characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing!_

Chapter 26

Ever since Melody turned eleven (Well, technically 18 if you don't count how old her body really is) she had been begging to go on an adventure with the Doctor. She knew her parents had been on plenty, and she wanted to go on one too.

She could tell her parents missed all the wacky adventures they used to go on, but couldn't now that they had Melody to look after.

Melody and her parents now lived back in Leadworth, they had registered her for secondary school, and had told their old friends that the old Melody had gone off to university a year early on scholarship. It wasn't an easy lie to tell, and the Doctor had to help them come up with a very elaborate story to tell in case of questions. Knowing that Melody now looked extremely different from her parents, they told the school system and the neighbors that they had adopted her. Melody didn't like the lie, but she was so excited to have friends again and go to school that she agreed to the story.

Despite the fact that she was excited to go to school, Melody was extremely nervous. Times had changed, the people were different, and she didn't know what to expect at secondary school, not to mention the fact that she was starting school in November, way after everyone else. The day before she started school tried to convince her parents to let her stay out of school the rest of the year and they could go on adventures with the Doctor, but it didn't work.

Instead, the Doctor promised her that this summer, after she turned twelve, they would take her out for her first adventure. Melody nodded glumly to show that she agreed.

Melody's first week at school didn't go as well as she had hoped. She was "the new girl", nobody would sit with her at lunch or in class, and she didn't have anyone to talk to. She longed for the days when her, Katelyn, Jessica, Gracie, Brianna, and Emily would hang out together before, during, and after school.

She came home on Friday and did her homework before going out into the backyard. She wanted to get away and just have some alone time, but her parents were in the house and she knew they'd want to ask how her first week had been. Looking up at the tall tree still in her yard, she decided to climb it. She made it almost twenty feet up before the realized she was on a nice thick branch so she sat on it with her back against the trunk, thinking.

An hour had passed, and she heard her parents calling for her, but she didn't want to move. Soon enough, Amy walked over to the tree and found her daughter sitting in it pretty high from the ground.

"Melody! It's time for dinner, come on!" Amy called up.

Melody sighed and quickly climbed down the tree branches until she was seven feet off the ground and she just jumped.

Amy, scared that Melody was going to hurt herself, caught Melody and gently put her on the ground.

"Mum!" Melody whined.

"Don't jump like that! You're going to break your leg!" Amy reprimanded.

Melody rolled her eyes and followed her mum back into the house, where they ate dinner and, she was bombarded with questions about school. She didn't reveal what was going on at school because she didn't want her parents to think she was some baby. She was technically 18, for crying out loud! She couldn't be taken down by some junior high drama, her parents would think she was weak! She decided just to tell them that school was fine and that the classes were easy.

Melody spent the majority of the weekend in her room reading to avoid her parents, since it was raining, and she couldn't go outside. By time Monday morning rolled around, all Melody wanted to do was stay curled up in bed with a good book, but she knew she had to get up or her parents would get suspicious and come looking for her.

She got ready, grabbed her bag, and made herself a quick breakfast of toast and chocolate milk. There was a note on the counter from her parents saying that they had to go in early for work and they'd see her tonight. Melody sighed in relief and then walked to school.

She heard people whispering as soon as she started walking towards her locker. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on and realized that they were all looking at her. She ducked her head and walked as fast as she could to her locker. She opened it and looked in the mirror to try and find if there was something wrong with her, but she couldn't see anything. She looked down at her outfit thinking maybe she spilt chocolate milk on it, but she couldn't find anything wrong. She was wearing a simple purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and black chuck taylors and her hair was neatly brushed flat. Sighing, she turned and went to first period which was science.

Her science teacher loved asking questions to try and get the students involved, but unfortunately, most students didn't like to participate in class. Since Melody knew all the answers, she would raise her hand and answer the questions when she was called on. By time class was out there were more whispers of her being a "know-it-all" and a "freak". Melody sighed and decided to skip lunch and hang out in the library. A girl about her age was sitting in the corner reading "The Fellowship of the Ring" so Melody went and joined her.

"That's a nice book." Melody commented.

The girl looked over her book. She was pale, with long, straight, brown hair and she wore a pair of pink oval glasses. "Yeah, so far it is."

"My name's Melody. I'm in year 7. What's your name?"

"My names Julia. I'm also in year 7. You're the new girl, aren't you?"

Melody blushed. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"People are saying weird stuff about you. Saying you're a "know-it-all" who flew in from outer space, and other stuff."

"Well, I'm not. I was home schooled previously, so I had already been taught a lot of this stuff." Melody replied.

The girl nodded and they talked the rest of lunch, becoming fast friends. Everyday for about two months they would meet in the library during lunch to eat and talk. Melody thought they were becoming good friends. They told each other everything, all their secrets, fears, and who they had a crush on. However, after a couple of months, Julia stopped coming to eat in the library. Melody was confused and she cornered Julia one morning at her locker during homeroom.

"Why don't you ever come and talk during lunch anymore?"

"The other girls were picking on me and they told me I shouldn't hang out with you. I'm really sorry, you seem nice, but I want to be more popular. I don't want to be some boring bookworm brainiac like you." Julia blurted.

Melody looked hurt and took off for class. She had gym first thing and thought she could blow off some steam, but the other kids taunts were too much and some kid tripped her when she was running causing her to fall and scrape her knee. It was bleeding and had asphalt stuck in it. She decided to use this as to her advantage and ditched the rest of class by going to the nurse's office. Seeing how upset Melody looked, the nurse offered to call her parents to come get her, but Melody refused. She stuck it out the rest of the day before going home, changing clothes, and curling up under her covers with a good book.

When Melody didn't come down for dinner, Amy and Rory came up to check on her.

"Melody, what's wrong? Are you not hungry?" Rory asked.

Melody shook her head "no," afraid to talk for the fear she might start crying if she did.

"Well then what's wrong. You've been so talkative lately, and now you're so quiet. Did you want to invite your friend Julia over to spend the night on Friday?" Amy suggested to try and get Melody to talk.

"She's not my friend." Melody mumbled just loud enough for her parents to hear.

Amy and Rory exchanged a look of concern. "You've been talking to her the past couple of months. I thought you guys were friends. What happened."

"She doesn't…" Melody trailed off and swiped angrily at the tears that had started to fill her eyes. She sighed and continued. "She doesn't want to be friends with a freak loser like me."

"Melody Pond! Who on Earth called you a freak?" Rory demanded.

"Everyone! They say I know too much and that I'm a "know-it-all" just because I always answer the questions right in class and am always getting 100%'s." Melody tried to wipe the tears away, but they just wouldn't stop coming. "The kids won't stop picking on me. They've been either ignoring me or picking on me since day one."

Amy and Rory were astonished. Why hadn't Melody told them any of this? Amy hugged Melody and rubbed her back as she cried.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us any of this?" Rory asked gently.

Melody sniffled and then tried to respond as calmly as she could. "Because I didn't want you to think I was a baby! I'm 18 years old stuck in the body of an 11 year old child. I should be able to handle this by myself. I should be too old to get upset by stupid secondary school drama!" Melody angrily wiped away the last of her tears.

"Sweetie, we don't think you're a baby. We think you're a strong and brave little girl who has gone through so much more than we can possibly understand. You had to deal with growing up all over again and you've never been through secondary school. I forgot about all the drama that went on during it. It's such a tough time. The kids are mean and the teachers aren't helpful. It's okay to be upset." Amy consoled.

Melody nodded and followed her parents downstairs where she ate her dinner quietly. After Melody had gone to bed, Amy texted the Doctor asking if he could come visit for a few days to cheer Melody up because she had been bullied at school for the past few months, and had been hurt by her first new friend.

The Doctor immediately landed the TARDIS in the Ponds backyard and ran inside to find Amy and Rory talking on the couch.

They explained everything that happened and they decided that they should take Melody on an adventure to cheer her up. So when Melody woke up they packed her bags and they headed out to the TARDIS. The Doctor flew them to Barcelona.

He had been promising to take the Ponds there for years and was excited when the TARDIS actually landed on Barcelona and not some other foreign planet.

They stepped outside and basked in the bright, warm sunlight.

"This place is cool! What's it called?" Melody asked.

"Barcelona! Known for it's warm climate, mountains, and for having dogs without noses!" The Doctor enthusiastically replied as he took off towards a small city.

Melody, Amy, and Rory took off excitedly after the Doctor. As much as Amy and Rory loved Melody, they still missed going on adventures with the Doctor. They walked into the town to find a variety of different creatures. The Doctor started to ramble on about the planet's history and how this time of the year was perfect for tourists which was why there were so many different creatures here at this time. Amy and Rory had zoned out. They were holding hands and just taking in the sight, while Melody was genuinely interested in what the Doctor was saying.

"So can we go hiking up the mountains?" Melody asked.

"Not this time, according to the scan I took when we got here, it rained yesterday, which makes the mountains insanely slippery for a day or two after the rain ends."

Melody nodded and continued walking alongside the Doctor. There were some shops at the foot of the mountain so the Doctor led the Ponds over to go shopping. They were about to enter the first shop when Melody heard a faint cry of, "Help!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Melody whipped her head around looking for where the sound had come from.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all shook their heads "no" so Melody shrugged it off and went in the shop. There were all sorts of neat trinkets in the shop. From snow globes with a 3D picture of the planet inside to portable holographs of the planet's mountains, Melody was awestruck at all the items. Amy and Rory allowed Melody to pick out one item, so she ran and picked out a small necklace with a pendant that contained a 3D picture of the planet.

They checkout out and left the store. This time instead of hearing a faint "Help!" Melody heard a soft scream, coming from up the mountain.

"We need to go check that out! Someone's in trouble!" Melody urged her parents and the Doctor to the mountain.

"Nice try, Mels, but the mountain's too slick and," The Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned the mountain, " The sonic isn't registering any creatures up the mountain."

Melody pouted and once again heard a faint "Help!" coming from up the mountain. As her parents and the Doctor went into another store, Melody took off towards the mountain. She had a small cellphone in her pocket that would only call her parents and the Doctor, and knew that if she got in any trouble she would have backup on speed dial. She made it to the mountain and saw that thankfully there was a trail going up it. She ran up about thirty meters before she slipped and fell, scraping her knees on the sharp rocky terrain. She winced when her knees hit the ground. The Doctor was right, this was going to a difficult climb.

She heard whoever it was scream again and she knew she was getting closer because the noise was getting louder. She started walking back up the mountain as fast as she could.

"Oh, Mels, how do you like this?" Amy put a big, grey straw hat on her head with a white ribbon and turned around. Not seeing Melody anywhere in sight she called out, "Melody?" Nobody answered so she hollered louder, "Melody!".

Rory and the Doctor ran over to her. "I can't find Melody!" Amy panicked.

Rory and the Doctor took off running around the store, and after discovering she wasn't in there, ran back to get Amy.

"She's not in here, but I bet I know where she is." The Doctor said grimly looking out the store's window towards the mountain.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go get her!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor led them to the foot of the mountain where the trail started. "Be careful, it's extremely slick. I'm going to go first and try to sonic the ground dry a bit as we're going."

Amy and Rory nodded and followed the Doctor up the mountain. They soon heard a "help!" coming from what sounded like an older women. Now they knew Melody was right when she thought she heard someone in trouble.

Meanwhile, Melody had made it about 250 meters up the mountain. She had fallen multiple times because every time she heard a scream or a cry for help she would start running and eventually fall and scrape her knees, arms, or any other part of her body.

She groaned as she stood back up. The noises were getting extremely loud, and she saw a small cave a few meters up ahead and figured that must be where the noises were coming from. She took off running and stood with her back against the cave's wall. She peered in and saw a bunch of small cages on the ground. Some of those dogs without noses the Doctor was talking about whined in cages much too small for their bodies, and there was a young couple sitting huddled together in a medium sized cage near the cave's entrance. She almost ran in after them if it weren't for the fact that she saw a large group of aliens walking around the cave with whips and other torturous looking weapons. The aliens were kinda tall, about two meters in height, with purple scaly skin, and bright orange clothes.

Melody desperately tried to come up with a plan. She couldn't just march in there. She was trapped in the body of a small child. Who would find a child authoritative?

"Lunch time, guys!" A booming voice shouted.

Melody heard the weapons clatter to the ground and footsteps head towards the back of the cave. When the voices were far enough away, Melody quietly snuck in and found the keys to the cages. She quietly undid the dogs cages and urged them out of the cave before turning to where the couple were sitting in their cave.

The couple looked badly beaten and bruised. They didn't look bad enough to have their bones broken, but they definitely had multiple cuts, scrapes, bruises, and possibly even a few sprains. She unlocked the cage and helped the two of them out of it.

"Thank you, thank you!" The couple cried as they hugged her.

"Shh! You're welcome! How long have you been in there?" Melody whispered.

"A couple of days." The woman replied.

Melody heard footsteps start returning to the cave's opening. "We have to get out of here fast, but be careful, the mountain trail is slippery!" Melody and the young couple took off running.

One of the aliens spotted them and chased after them. With Melody's legs being so short and her being just a child, it didn't take long before the creature had caught her. Melody screamed which caused the young couple to stop dead in their tracks and once again be captured by some more of those aliens. They were all shoved in the same medium size cage. They were squashed in tightly.

"Sorry," Melody apologized.

They hugged her and assured her that it was alright, at least she tried. Remembering that she had a cell phone on her, Melody pulled it out of her pocket and immediately dialed her mum. She didn't answer so she called her dad who picked up on the first ring.

"Melody?" Her father asked as he motioned for the Doctor and Amy to stop.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! I couldn't leave the screams for help alone and I took off up the mountain. I'm in a cave. There was a couple trapped, they've been beaten and tortured! I also rescued those dogs without noses who were trapped here too! And-"

"Woah, Melody, slow down. What happened-" He was about to say next, but a herd of those noseless dogs ran past them. Rory sighed and rubbed his head and continued. "What happened next."

"I unlocked the cage the couple was in and helped them out, but we were too late and the aliens were came back and captured us! Please hurry!" Melody said the last part quietly and slammed the phone shut as the aliens came back towards them.

"Melody?... Mels?" Rory looked frantically to Amy and the Doctor. "Melody was captured, we have to hurry!"

They jogged carefully up the mountain until they reached the cave's entrance.

"No! Don't hurt her! She's just a child!" The young man and woman hollered after the aliens and the ripped Melody from the cage.

Amy and Rory shared a panicked look and Rory tore off into the cave to see an alien holding his baby girl by her ankles over two meters in the air and she was screaming.

"Put my daughter down! Now!" Rory shouted. Amy and the Doctor ran in to back him up.

The alien smirked and dropped Melody. She landed with a hard thud, but at least she didn't land on her head or neck. It took all of Rory's willpower to not run to his daughter's aid.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked from where he was standing.

Melody groaned and nodded "yes." "Good, stay there." Rory replied.

"Alright you lot, drop your weapons and back away from the prisoners." The Doctor commanded as he raised his sonic screwdriver.

"And who is this?" The creature smiled to reveal razor sharp teeth.

"I'm the Doctor and these are my partners, Rory the Roman, Amelia Pond, and Miss Melody and you need to leave my friends and that couple over there alone!"

The creatures hissed and drew their weapons as they started advancing toward the Doctor and his companions.

"Uh oh…" The Doctor started backing away, but spotted some electrical wires on the wall, pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and caused the wiring to burst into a small flame, distracting the creatures. "Harthians, easily distracted by fire! We have to get out of here now!" The Doctor said as he opened up the cage the couple was trapped in and helped them out.

Rory picked up Melody and all of them ran out of the cave and down the mountain. Thanks to the Doctor sonicing the mountain on the way up, the ground was mostly dry and it wasn't slippery anymore. They made it into the TARDIS and he took off so that he was floating idly in space.

"Alright! Now you two, who are you and where are you from? You look human…"The Doctor trailed off.

"We are humans. We're from the year 3432, my names Sarah and his names John." She winced as she accidentally hit her hand on the console.

"Nice to meet you. Go with Rory to Medbay and he'll patch the two of you up while I fly you home." The Doctor pointed over to where Rory was standing and gently.

Rory walked them down to Medbay and got the TARDIS to perform full body scans on the two of them. He was shocked to see the extent of their injuries. The woman had a sprained wrist and multiple lacerations and the man had a twisted ankle along with his lacerations. The lacerations seemed to have come from whips and falls, and he knew they had been through a lot. They were also severely dehydrated. He wrapped the ankle and wrist and applied cream to help the cuts and bruises heal.

"You guys are going to be awfully sore the next few days, if they still use paracetamol in the future, that will be fine to take. Now, I'm going to place an I.V. in your arm to rehydrate you guys if that's okay."

They both nodded their agreement and he placed the needles with the saline solution in their arms. Once he got them settled, he left to go see where Melody was.

"What were you thinking leaving to go up that mountain?" Amy asked exasperated.

"Someone needed help and you guys were ignoring it!" Melody cheekily replied.

"Well, my sonic said no one was up there…" The Doctor looked at the TARDIS console and realized that the screwdriver's signal had been blocked in the cave.

"You should've called us and waited outside the cave once you had proof." Amy told her.

"They were getting tortured!" Melody pointed out.

"Hey, Melody, are you alright?" Rory decided he better interrupt before things got ugly.

Amy glared at him and then sighed when she remembered how that alien had dropped Melody from a pretty good height. "You're grounded for two weeks. Now come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Amy led Melody to Medbay closely behind Rory.

Melody slightly winced as she walked. Now that the adrenaline had worn off she was feeling the full extent of her injuries. Her legs started wobbling, but she saw that the room was in sight so she hurried into the room and collapsed on one of the white beds, panting slightly.

Amy and Rory watched her and shared a nervous look. If their daughter was in as much pain as she looked, they were in trouble.

Amy sat in a chair beside Melody's bed as Rory got the TARDIS to scan Melody. "Multiple lacerations, bruising, nothing broken, but your right wrist is sprained, probably from when those creatures were pulling you out of the cage. I need you to show me your cuts so I can clean them up." Rory grabbed the cream and then moved back over to where Melody was.

Melody had taken off the sweater she was wearing so that she was just in a tank top. Amy had grabbed a pair of shorts for Melody to where instead of jeans. Rory and the other couple averted their eyes while Melody changed. Rory winced in sympathy when he saw Melody's cuts.

"I'm going to have to clean those cuts out first. You have bits of rubble in them along with threads from your clothes." Rory went back over and grabbed the peroxide and some cotton balls. "This is gonna sting." Rory soaked a cotton ball ball in the peroxide and then started cleaning the cuts on Melody's knees.

Melody gasped in pain and looked down, desperately trying not to cry. Amy offered a hand to Melody, who immediately grabbed it and squeezed it tight.

Rory finished cleaning and bandaging her legs and moved up to her arms. When he finished the tears that were threatening to fall started to spill over Melody's eyes. "I'm sorry for taking off like that."

"Just don't do it again." Amy scolded lightly as she gathered her daughter into a hug.

Rory went and took the I.V's out of the couple's arms and they dropped the couple back off where they belonged while Melody went and got a shower to clean up.

Melody ran back out to the TARDIS' console when she finished and gave the Doctor a big hug. "Thank you so much! Can we go on another adventure soon?"

Everyone laughed and the Doctor smirked."How about we wait until you're ungrounded."


	28. Melody's First Dance

_Happy Friday! Hope you enjoy the update! As usual, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing :D  
_

Chapter 27

After they got back from their adventures, the first thing Amy and Rory did was take Melody out of the public school she had been attending and registered her to a local private school. It was a little farther away, so Melody couldn't walk to it, but it was worth it to have her happy again. Melody made a fair amount of friends by the time year 7 had ended and even more at the start of year 8.

One thing Melody really like about the new school was how active it was. There seemed to always be something going on! On October 10, it was announced that there would be a Halloween dance on October 25. It wasn't a costume dance, and the dress code was semi-formal.

She was kind of iffy on if she should go or not. On one hand, it seemed like a lot of fun, but on the other hand, that meant that she would have to dance and she didn't know how. All of her friends were all going, plus there was a cute boy named Brandon in her history class who said he was going, so she decided to purchase a ticket.

She practically ran to the car after purchasing her ticket at the end of the day. Her dad had picked her up and Melody sighed. As much as she was excited for the dance she was kind of nervous to tell her dad. She really wanted to talk to her mum. She sat shotgun for a change and bounced her legs up and down.

"Melody, you okay?" Rory smiled over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melody grinned nervously, "Is mum home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs reading I think." Rory replied as he pulled the car into the driveway.

Melody unbuckled, grabbed her stuff, and hopped out of the car while the car was still going. She raced upstairs to her mum's bedroom, ignoring her dad's shout of "Melody!"

Melody stopped outside her mum's door, all of a sudden really shy. She knocked three times before entering.

Amy looked up from her book, "Hey, Mel! How was school?"

Melody walked over and sat on the foot of the bed causing Amy to sit up. "It was good, we did a lab in science, I bought a ticket to a dance, I learned basic algebra, and we started a new book in English."

Melody rushed when she said the part about the dance causing Amy to smile. "A dance, eh? Well, when is this dance?"

Melody blushed and scowled. She hated blushing; it went against her tough girl attitude. "It's a Halloween dance, on October 25, they said the dress code was semi-formal? I don't really know what that means, though."

"It means, that we need to get you a dress!" Amy smirked as Melody pouted. "Is anybody special going with you?"

Melody bit her lip. "Just a few friends."

"And who else?" Amy asked knowing Melody wasn't telling her the full story.

Melody looked down at her shoes and mumbled, "A guy named Brandon from history class is going."

"I see." Amy smiled mischievously and teased, "You fancy him, don't you?"

"No! Well, maybe a little... Okay, a lot!" Melody grinned as she looked back up at her mum.

"Have you told your dad yet?"

Melody blushed again. "No, I was hoping you could tell him." She looked up hopefully.

"Fine, go do your homework. I'll go talk to him."

Melody gave her mum a hug before standing up and going to her room to do homework.

On the Saturday before the dance, Amy took Melody to the mall to go shopping. Since Melody's favourite colour was purple, they decided to look for a purple dress. It took a while to find one. Most of the dresses were tailored to an older look for teens about 16-20 years old. To Melody's dismay, she had to try on about twenty different dresses before her mum approved it. After purchasing the dress, Melody begged her mum to allow her to get some heels. Amy made Melody prove that she could walk in them before purchasing a simple pair of 3 inch shiny black heels.

Once they had checked out, they headed out into the main part of the mall so that Amy could go get a new pair of boots from her favourite shoe store. They passed a small booth in the mall offering free ear piercings with the purchase of earrings and Melody thought of how neat it would be to have her ears pierced for the dance.

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I, umm, get my ears pierced?" Melody asked while pointing over to the booth.

Amy smiled. She was thrilled Melody wanted to get her ears pierced, she had been wanting Mel to get them done for years, but Melody always thought it would ruin her image, so she always refused. "Yeah, just let me go get my boots, and we'll head back and get them done before we leave."

Amy had to be fast in purchasing the boots because Melody was getting impatient. They left the store and went back to where the booth was. They looked in the glass case at all the pretty earrings and finally decided on a pair of bright, sterling silver earrings.

A nice lady ushered Melody into a tall chair and disinfected the bottom of Melody's ears. Then she took a fine tipped marker and marked a small dot on each of Melody's ears.

"Does this look okay?" The lady asked Amy.

Amy nodded and went over to where Melody was sitting. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Melody laughed. "No thanks." She was technically 19, why would she need her mum to hold her hand?

Amy shrugged and stood in front of Melody as the lady moved over to Melody's left ear with the piercing gun. She placed the gun over the hole and then counted to three, but instead of shooting the gun on three, she shot it on two so that Melody wouldn't jump or wiggle.

Melody yelped and jumped. She didn't expect it to actually hurt. Her face turned bright red and she willed herself to not have any tears.

"Now do you want me to hold your hand?" Amy smirked.

Melody nodded and Amy came over to Melody's left side and held her hand as the lady pierced the right ear. Melody yelped a little quieter this time and gave her mum's hand a tight squeeze.

The lady brought over a mirror so that Melody could see the earrings and Melody smiled at her new look as her mum paid.

"Thank you, mum!" Melody said as they left.

When they got home, Rory didn't notice anything new about his daughter at first, causing both Amy and Melody to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rory scowled.

Melody brushed a piece of hair behind one of her ears and Rory spotted the earrings.

"Melody, you got your ears pierced! They look great sweetheart!" Rory complimented as he took a picture of them.

Melody took her bags upstairs and then came down to eat dinner with the family. After dinner, Amy had gone up to get ready for bed, Rory was in the living room watching the telly, and Melody sat at the kitchen table working on a research paper. Her thoughts kept wandering to the dance that was on Friday afternoon. She still didn't know how to dance! She sighed, giving up on her math homework and walked over to the sofa where he dad was.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Umm, well, the dance is this Friday."

Rory smiled, "Yeah, I know. What do you need?"

"Well, I umm, kind of don't know how to dance." Melody looked down at her feet with sudden interest.

Rory grinned even wider and tried not to laugh at how bashful his outgoing daughter had become. "Then I guess I'll have to teach you."

Rory clicked off the telly and put in an old cd with a variety of songs. The first song that came on was "You and Me" by Lifehouse and he remembered that that was one of his and Amy's favorite songs, right behind "A thousand years". He smiles and grabbed Melody's hands.

"I'm going to place one of my hands on your hip and you can place both hands on my shoulder." Rory placed his hand on her hip, and realized Melody could just barely reach his shoulders. He smiled and then told Melody to step back with her right foot, then with her left, and then move forward with her right foot.

"Just feel the music." Rory told her.

Amy came downstairs and smiled when she saw the two of them dancing. She sneakily took out her phone and snapped a few pictures. She leaned against the wall and watched as Melody gradually got better and better. The song ended and the two of them looked up to find Amy smiling at them.

"Alright you two, now let me show you how it's really done." Amy grinned and skipped to song number 9 on the track.

The Macarena started booming from the speakers as Amy cranked the volume up. Rory grinned from ear to ear. This was the song Amy had taught him how to dance to. He loved watching her twirl and dance around.

"Follow me, Mel!" Amy shouted over the music.

Melody followed her mum's lead and danced through the song with her parents. By time it was over, the three of them collapsed on a ground in a breathless fit of laughter. Looking at the clock, Rory and Amy ushered Melody off to bed and spent the next hour dancing quietly to some slow songs.

The week passed by rather quickly and on Friday, Melody rushed in the front door and up the steps to get ready. The dance didn't start until 7, but her friends wanted to meet up at the school by 6:40, so she hurried upstairs and got showered. She had just put on her dress when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Amy came in and smiled at Melody. "Need any help?"

Melody smiled slightly, "Yeah, can you zip me up?"

Amy zipped Melody's dress, led her into a chair in front of a mirror and handed her a hairbrush. Melody brushed her hair flat. "Mum, could you, maybe curl my hair?"

Amy nodded and went to get the curling iron. It took about an hour before her hair was completely covered in long, beautiful ringlets. "I have a surprise for you." Amy mischievously told Melody.

"What?" Melody swiveled around in the chair to look at her mum.

Amy pulled a new thing of mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss out of her back pocket and presented it to Melody. Melody's eyes lit up in in excitement.

"Will you help me put it on?"

Amy laughed. "Of course!"

Amy helped Melody finish getting ready. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and could tell that she was starting to bloom into a beautiful, young woman.

Amy ran downstairs and got Rory to stand at the bottom. "All right, Melody you can come down now!" Amy hollered up.

Melody grabbed her small black purse, put the lip gloss in it, and started to walk down the steps. Rory blinked back tears as he realized just how beautiful his daughter was growing up to be. He snapped a few pictures of her before ushering her into the car and driving her to the school.

She caught up with her friends and her dad embarrassed her by making them take a few group photos. After the third picture, Melody ushered her friends inside quickly before her dad could make them pose again.

They handed a teacher their tickets and went into the gymnasium to see that all the lights were off and there were smaller lights hanging from the ceiling. There were some orange and black balloons and streamers decorating the place, and the DJ already had the music playing.

Her friends pulled her out to the dance floor where they danced around until they made an announcement that the pizza was here and they went out to eat pizza and drink some punch.

They went back inside after eating to find the DJ playing slow songs so Melody and her friends sat down to talk. The boy Melody fancied, Brandon, had been staring at Melody the past few minutes and finally went over to where she was sitting.

"Melody, hey! You look really nice tonight." Brandon complimented her.

"Thanks, you do, too."

"Would you like to dance?" Brandon shyly asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Melody replied as she stood up and took Brandon's hand.

They danced to a slow song that they didn't know the name of, but they didn't care. They danced together until the DJ called out "Final dance!" and he played an upbeat dance song called "The Cupid Shuffle."

All the kids lined up in rows and started to dance to what it was saying. Melody stood beside Brandon and the two of them laughed as they messed up the moves. When the song ended, the lights turned on and Brandon grabbed Melody's hand. He walked her outside to her car and waved her off.

Amy and Rory had both come to pick her up since they were both so excited to hear about her first dance.

"Was that Brandon?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Melody happily replied.

"Brandon? Who's Brandon? How was the dance?" Rory questioned her; confused as to who he was. He'd never heard Melody talk about her before.

"The dance was good."

"So, who's Brandon? Rory asked again.

"Spoilers." Melody replied, causing both Amy and Rory to burst out laughing.


	29. Melody's First Date

_Good Morning! Enjoy the update! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing! P.S. For those of you who want more with the Doctor, he will be back in chapter 30 & 31 (possibly 32...not sure yet) and 34 & 35 _

Chapter 28

As the year went on and drew to a close, Melody and Brandon became closer and closer. They ate lunch together everyday and sat together during every class they were both in. It was no secret that the two fancied each other, but Brandon was too shy to ask Melody out and Melody was unsure of if her parents would even let her date, so they settled for spending all their time during school together.

After school ended, Brandon came over to the Pond's house everyday to hang out with Melody. Her parents didn't mind, and the two of them usually spent their time in the backyard climbing the tree or playing catch. Brandon and Melody grew to like each other a little more everyday and towards the end of summer, Brandon finally popped the question as they were sitting on a tree branch.

"Hey, Melody. I was thinking, and if you aren't doing anything tomorrow night, maybe we could go and grab a bite to eat together? Then maybe go see a movie?"

Melody smiled. "Like as a date?"

"Well, uh, yeah. Like a date." Brandon ducked his head bashfully.

"Of course I'll go with you!"

"Great! So I'll pick you at 6?"

"It's a date!" Melody grinned as she started climbing down the tree.

Brandon made his way down the tree, and the two bid each other a good night. Melody practically ran to her mum, grinning like a goofball.

"What're you so happy about?" Amy grinned.

"Oh, nothing." Melody smiled mischievously.

"Tell me!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"Brandon asked me out for tomorrow night! Can I go, Mum? Please please please!" Melody bounced up and down on the sofa.

"Oh, I don't know." Amy grinned evilly.

Melody playfully hit her mum's arm. "Come on, please! I'll even let you and dad take pictures before we leave!"

"Okay, okay you can go, what time are you leaving?"

"6, but the movie's at 7:30. We're going to grab a bite to eat before the movie."

"Be home by 10:30, okay?"

Melody nodded and gave her mum a hug and a kiss as a thank you.

The next evening, Melody could be found pulling out almost all her clothes out of her closet trying to find an outfit to wear. She was making such a racket, stomping around and blaring her music that Amy came in to see what she was doing.

"Melody, what on Earth is going on up here?" Amy asked as she stepped over multiple clothes.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Melody sighed like a melodramatic teenager.

Amy smirked. She remembered those days well. Trying to find the perfect outfit and wanting to look as nice as possible. "Go do your makeup or something. I'll find you something to wear."

Melody went to the bathroom and did her hair and makeup. When she returned, she found a blue jean mini skirt and a short sleeved, red blouse sitting on her bed. At the foot of her bed were a small pair on black, strappy, heels.

Melody smiled excitedly. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now clean up this mess and turn the music down some!" Amy left Melody to get ready.

Melody cleaned up her clothes and then got dressed. She grabbed her purse and was about to leave with she saw a thing of lipstick and a perfume bottle sitting on her dresser. Curious, she went over and saw that her mom had placed them there for her. Melody put on the light red shade of lipstick, stuck it in her purse and then sprayed the perfume sparingly.

Melody heard the doorbell ring. She glanced down at her watch and saw it was only 5:45, confused she went to see who it was. She smacked her forehead when she saw that her dad had answered it and was talking to Brandon who had arrived early.

"Hey, Brandon. Ready to go?" Melody interrupted the two, hoping that they would stop talking before her dad said something embarrassing.

Brandon looked up at the steps and spotted Melody. "Wow. Mels, you look amazing!" Brandon pulled out the four red roses he was holding, "Umm, these are for you."

Melody walked down the steps and grabbed the roses. "Thank you." She put the roses in a vase of water and then turned to hi, ready to leave.

"Wait! You promised we could take pictures!" Amy came running around the corner before Melody could sneak off.

Melody groaned and gave Brandon an apologetic glance. They took a few pictures in various poses, before Melody said that they had to go or they'd miss the movie.

They ran out after Brandon promised that she'd be home by 10:30. His mom drove them to a small diner and dropped them off. The diner was in the same complex area as the movie theater so the two of them went in to eat as his mom drove home with the promise that she'd be back at 9:45. They both ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and soda, but when they were done they decided to split a chocolate shake since they still had time to kill before the movie.

The waiter brought the shake with two bendy straws in it and the two of them smiled as they drank it. When they finished, they walked over to the movies and Brandon grabbed the tickets. They were so full from dinner they decided to forgo the popcorn and just go get seats. They were seeing a scary movie since they both loved them.

About half an hour into the movie Brandon yawned and put his arm around Melody. Melody smiled and leaned into him as they watched the movie. She jumped a few times, and by the end of the movie they were holding hands.

They walked out of the movie happily and his mom drove her home. He walked her to the door and gave her a hug as they bid each other goodnight. Melody came in, closed the door, and sighed happily, unbeknownst to her that Amy was watching her.

"How'd it go? Your dad already went to bed." Amy smirked.

"It was really good. We had a lot of fun and I think we're going to go out again soon." Melody smiled and told her mum goodnight as she went upstairs to bed. She couldn't wait for her next date.


	30. Melody's First Kiss

_Good morning! As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing! :D  
_

Chapter 29 

Brandon and Melody spent the rest of summer hanging out, going on dates, and just plain having fun together. It was upsetting to them when school started and they were only in two classes together plus lunch.

They had been dating for three months when Melody realized the most they had done was hug and hold hands. She knew Brandon was far too shy to make the first move, but she didn't want to make the first move to kiss him and be rejected. Besides, she had never even kissed anyone before and she was nervous she might mess it up. She knew her new best friend Elizabeth had kissed plenty of guys before, but she always told her that kissing was easy and it just came naturally.

Elizabeth had come over to spend the night. It was long weekend so Elizabeth came over on Sunday and then on Monday, Melody was going to go on a date with Brandon.

"So how are you and Brandon doing? Haven't you guy been together almost 4 months?"

"Yeah, we're good. The same as usual."

"So he still hasn't kissed you yet?"

Melody sighed and shook her head "no".

"Mels, I see the way he looks at you at lunch every day. I know he wants to kiss you. You're going to have to make the first move!"

"But, I don't know what to do! I mean, what if he rejects it or something?"

Elizabeth stood up from where she was lying on the bed and walked over to Melody's closet, knowing that Melody kept her old, kiddy stuff in there. Melody watched her curiously as her friend pulled out two stuffed, medium sized teddy bears. She tossed one to Melody and went back to the bed.

"Look, it's easy. At the end of the night, just grab onto his shoulders like so." She held the teddy bears shoulders and Melody copied. "And then you just kiss him. On the lips. Just a small peck, nothing serious. It'll just feel right where to go from there." Elizabeth explained.

Melody sighed. "I guess your right. Are you going to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow? I think we are going to a museum or something."

"Sure!" Elizabeth nodded and the two of them spent the rest of the night talking. They fell asleep around midnight, much to Amy and Rory's dismay, and they slept in until almost 10:30. Melody rolled over and looked at her clock as she woke up.

Melody bolted out of bed and threw her pillow at Elizabeth.

"Melody!" Elizabeth groaned.

"Get up it's 10:30! Brandon's coming at 1!"

Elizabeth got up and the two of them went downstairs. Amy had made muffins and there were some in a container for them ready to eat. They finished eating and went back upstairs.

Since Brandon was taking Melody to an art museum, Elizabeth thought that she should dress pretty classy. Melody and her decided on a simple, black dress with black, strappy heels, and a delicate necklace and earrings for her to wear.

They got ready for the day and Melody told Elizabeth goodbye, then went back upstairs to do her hair and makeup. She was ready with minutes to spare and ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell rang.

They both ran to the car before her parents could ask them questions or take pictures, and Brandon's mum drove them to the museum. They went inside and looked around for almost three hours. They loved looking at all the pieces and they shared the same favourite piece. They talked about everything from art to their childhood and were highly disappointed when Brandon's mum texted saying that she was waiting for them outside.

Brandon convinced his mum to drop them off a street away as usual so that they could talk and say goodbye. They whole way home Melody kept thinking about kissing him. She knew she was overthinking it, but she couldn't help it. It had to be perfect.

Soon enough they arrived on Melody's porch and Melody put her arms around him like she was going to give him a hug, but instead of a hug, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She had gotten herself too worked up to go for the lips, but Brandon smiled at the kiss and then leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. It didn't last long, but when the two pulled away they were both smiling ear to ear.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. " Melody said.

"See ya." Brandon said as he gave her a final hug and walked off the porch towards his mum's car.

Melody opened the door to reveal her mum who was watching them for the window, smiling at her mischieviously.

"So I take it the date went well." Amy smirked.

"You could say that." Melody replied as she went upstairs to call Elizabeth and give her all the details.


	31. Melody's First Heartbreak Part 1

_Good Morning! Hope everyone has a great day. Just a quick note: This is Chapter 30 Part 1. I need an extra day to finish Chapter 31 so I'm breaking Chapter 30 into 2 parts. P.S. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! It will be resolved in tomorrow's update :) As always, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you Luxturna for editing!  
_

Chapter 30 Part 1  


Melody and Brandon grew closer and closer as year 9 came to a close. Over the summer Brandon changed a lot. He started hanging with a new group of people who were into drinking, drugs, and mischief. While he didn't participate in these activities, Melody could tell that he was becoming different person.

He started getting these violent mood swings when something upset him or something went wrong. For example, when they stood in line for midnight premiere tickets and they sold out three people before them, Melody told him it was fine and that they could go home and watch a movie, but he marched up to the ticket counter and started shouting at the ticket salesman. They threatened to call security, but Melody pulled him away before they could. She was outraged at his behavior and she wanted to slap some sense into him, but she kept her cool since he apologized for his behavior.

The only thing that Melody found good about these changes was that Brandon's confidence increased. Once school began he started speaking up in class and becoming more comfortable with everybody. Besides that, though, his violent mood swings and occasional outbursts worried her.

One day when he took her on a walk to the park, she could've sworn she smelled alcohol on his breath. She didn't say anything and tried to just have a nice evening with him. When he dropped her off he gave her a long kiss, and she knew then that he had definitely been drinking.

She jumped aside and immediately went inside and slammed the door in his face. She sighed exasperated and at a loss at what to do.

"Rough night?" Amy asked.

"No, I just...I just need some time alone. I'm going to bed. Good night." Melody spun on her heel and went up to her room. She kept replaying tonight's events over and over again in her head, but she still didn't know what to do about it. She thought briefly about breaking up with him, but she really didn't want to. She really cared about him; they'd been really good friends for almost a year before they'd started dating, and they've been dating for almost a year. She decided she would just talk to him about it tomorrow.

The next day was Sunday and Brandon picked Melody up around 6:30. They walked past the park and Melody shot him a confused look.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Brandon smiled and quickened his pace.

"Look about yesterday...I know you were drunk."

"Yeah, so? People get drunk all the time." Brandon shrugged it off.

Melody was shocked. "Well, I just...Nevermind then."

They went down two more streets and finally found their way to an abandoned car lot. There weren't any shops or people around this place. The last store here had been torn down a few years ago, now it was just a place for all the high schoolers to hang out and cause trouble. Brandon soon spotted his other friends with their girlfriends and he led Melody over to them.

"Brandon...You know I don't like hanging out with your other friends. They cause a lot of trouble around town."

"Just relax, Mels. It'll be fun."

Melody sighed and followed him over to his friends. They were all drinking and they handed Brandon and Melody each a beer.

Melody handed hers back to the girl who had given it to her. "No, thanks. I don't drink."

"Whatever, Freak." The girl replied as she took the beer back.

"Melody, don't be a kill joy. Just drink the beer and loosen up a bit." Brandon whined.

Melody shook her head "no" and soon they were passing around a pack of smokes. Brandon lit his with ease which shocked Melody even more. She didn't know he'd been smoking.

Melody once again refused the smokes, much to Brandon's dismay and soon everyone was seated on the floor telling stories and drinking.

Melody sat there, constantly checking her watch. She knew she had to be home by 10 and it was only 7:50. She sighed hoping that time would hurry up. The other members of their group soon grew bored of Melody's attitude and kept offering her a drink. They made fun of her and Melody was furious that Brandon wasn't sticking up for her. They soon began chanting for Melody to drink. "Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink!" They kept chanting, but Melody kept shaking her head "no".

"Guys, would you excuse me a Melody for a mo?"

They all nodded and he grabbed Melody's hand and dragged her about five meters across the car lot.

"Why are you being so stupid, Mel? Just drink the drink!"

Melody was furious. "No! I'm not stupid! It's a Sunday night, do you want to be hungover during school tomorrow?"

"School is stupid anyways! What does it matter? Come on, Mel! Stop being so lame and just drink the beer!"

"No! Look, if you can't respect my choices then we're through!"

"What do you mean we're through?" Brandon shouted.

"I mean, I'm breaking up with you!" Melody yelled back. She started walking away from him.

Brandon grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and slapped her hard on the cheek. "Don't yell at me like that in front of my friends! If you weren't being so stupid and would just drink that beer we wouldn't haven't even gotten into this argument in the first place!

Melody was beyond outraged. She saw red and punched him hard in the nose. Feeling satisfied when she heard a sharp crack! Her hand stung a little but she ignored it and ran from the car lot. She ran in the opposite direction from where she had came and after about fifteen minutes of running, she stopped. She had no idea where she was and it was getting dark and cold outside.

She sat down on the sidewalk and started crying. She really regretted not bringing a jacket with her as it was growing even colder. She heard some thunder in the distance and realized she should probably call her mum or dad for a ride home. She dialed the home phone, but nobody answered. She frowned and dialed her dad's cell phone. He didn't answer either and now it had started sprinkling. Just great, she thought bitterly.


	32. Melody's First Heartbreak Pt 2

_**Hey! Here's Part 2 of Chapter 30! Enjoy! :) As always, thank you to Luxturna for editing and I don't own DW or its' characters!**_

**Chapter 30_ Part 2  
_**

_She dialed the home phone, but nobody answered. She frowned and dialed her dad's cell phone. He didn't answer either and now it had started sprinkling. Just great, she thought bitterly._

She called her mum's phone and was beyond thankful when she answered.

"Melody?"

Melody sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Mum, could you come get me? Please?"

Amy was confused. Brandon had picked her up to hang out, she thought that he would bring her home. "Uh, yeah, sure. You're at the park right?"

Melody started crying again and shook her head "no". She soon remembered that her mum couldn't see her. "No, um…" Melody trailed off. She sniffled and wiped her tears away again. "I don't know where I am. Uh…" Melody trailed off again and looked for some street signs. She didn't see any so she walked down the street a bit before finding some. "I'm at the corner of 10th street and Ridgeway"

Amy frowned. She knew Melody had been crying on the phone. She didn't want to ask her about it now though because it was raining and she needed to get to her daughter. She frowned again when she realized that Melody had made it all the way across town. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Is there anything you need?"

Melody shivered as the rain and wind picked up. "A jacket or a blanket would be lovely."

Amy nodded and told Melody that she'd be there soon before hanging up the phone and sighing.

She went downstairs and found Rory on the sofa. "Rory, I have to go pick up Melody. I'll be back in 30. Could you maybe make a cuppa for us? I have a feeling she's going to need it."

Rory looked up alarmed. "Yeah, of course. She okay?"

"Yeah, she will be." Amy replied as she pulled some blankets out of the hall closet. She spotted Melody's jacket in there and sighed again as she looked outside and saw the rain pouring down. "She forgot her jacket." Amy grabbed two towels and the keys before heading out the door.

She drove about fifteen minutes before she found Melody seated on a metal bench, shivering, and it looked like she was still crying. Melody jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to the car. Amy had laid one of the towels over the leather seat and gave Melody one to wrap up in. Then she cranked up the heat and handed Melody all of the blankets she had brought. Melody bundled up tightly, "T-th-thank you."

"You're welcome. Now would you like to tell me what happened?"

Melody burst into tears again and started babbling gibberish. Amy rubbed her back and gave her a hug. "Shh, you can tell me later. Just relax until we get home, okay, Sweetie?"

Melody nodded and sank back in her chair. She looked out the window until they pulled into the driveway. Rory was waiting for them right inside, and was about to start bombarding them with questions, but Amy held her hand up. "Melody, go get a shower and change into some dry clothes, okay, Love?"

Melody nodded and went upstairs. She dropped the wet towels, clothes, and blankets off in the laundry room before getting a steaming hot shower and changing into her fluffiest pyjamas. She sighed, knowing she'd have to go down and face her looked in the mirror and saw that her face still held a slight reddish tinge from when Brandon slapped her, but hoped that the tear tracks would make it seem less noticeable. Her hand thankfully didn't sting that bad anymore.

She walked down the steps, grabbed the blanket on the back on the sofa, and curled up on the end seat of the sofa. Amy convinced Rory to go upstairs for a bit and she brought Melody over a cuppa and some of her favourite chocolate biscuits.

Melody drank a long sip of the tea and nibbled on a biscuit. Amy stroked her hair. "You okay?"

Melody nodded "yes" as the tears filled her eyes again, but then quickly shook her head "no".

"What happened?" Amy asked concerned for her daughter.

"I-I broke up with Brandon." Melody cried.

Amy rubbed Melody's back soothingly. "Why did you break up with him?"

"He-He's been hanging with a bad group of kids lately. They do a lot of drinking and smoking. He didn't do it at first, but he just started recently and he's been having a bunch of mood swings and violent outbursts." Melody paused to sniffle and Amy passed her a box of tissues.

Amy gasped. He was such a good boy when they had met him previously. "He didn't hit you did he, Mels?"

Melody sobbed harder and shook her head "no." "Not before tonight." She leaned into her mum's hug. They stayed like that until Melody calmed down some and could continue her story. "He took me to where his little gang likes to hang out, and they were drinking and smoking. I kept refusing to participate and his friends kept picking on me and he wasn't sticking up for me. Finally he took me away from the group and kept yelling at me that I needed to chill out and just take a drink. I refused him multiple times and finally I yelled at him that if he didn't respect my choices then I was breaking up with him. And...And...And then he slapped me and told me that I shouldn't yell at him in front of his friends."

"And then?" Amy prodded.

"And then I punch him hard in the nose. I'm pretty sure I broke it. I ran away before I could find out."

"That's my girl." Amy smiled and gave Melody another big hug.

Melody pulled away, confused. She wasn't in trouble for punching somebody? "I'm not in trouble?" She asked.

"Nah. He deserved it." Amy saw Rory coming down the steps and she motioned for him to come on down.

"You all right, Mels?" Rory asked as he came over and gave his little girl a hug.

She nodded and leaned into his hug. "I'm going to bed. Thank you for the tea and biscuits, and for picking me up."

"Any time." Amy replied as she gave Melody a kiss on the forehead.

Melody went up to bed an Rory plopped down on the sofa beside Amy. "I swear if he comes near my daughter again, I'll give him more than just a broken nose." Rory commented bitterly.

Amy smirked. "How do you know what happened?"

"I was listening from the upstairs banister. I also texted the Doctor saying Melody just had her heart broken for the first time and could really use a pick me up."

As if on cue the TARDIS sound echoed through the house as the Doctor landed in their backyard. They both ran out to meet him.

The Doctor sighed. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was slightly upset that Melody had been dating that boy in the first place. He was just jealous that Brandon could get away with hugging and kissing Melody, but he couldn't because Melody looked younger than she was and he was far too old. He knew that Melody wasn't the same as River Song, but he still hoped that one day, they would be together like him and River. He put on his jacket and walked outside to meet the Ponds.

"Where's Melody?" He immediately asked.

"In bed asleep." Rory replied as him and Amy gave the Doctor a hug.

He hugged them back. "Hello, Ponds. Are you ready for an adventure?"

They both grinned and went up to back a suitcase for both them and Melody. Amy went and shook Melody awake.

"Mum! It's 11pm. It's still time to sleep." Melody moaned.

"Oh, so I guess you don't want to go on an adventure with the Doctor?" Amy casually mentioned.

Melody bolted upright. "The Doctor's here?" Amy nodded and Melody quickly threw on some clothes. She ran downstairs and tackled the Doctor in a huge hug. She could feel tears filling her eyes again. He was always there for her.

The Doctor smiled and rubbed her back. "Yes, yes, I'm here. No need for all the blubbering."

Melody sniffled and wiped her eyes. Then she playfully smacked his shoulder. "Oi! What was that for?" He asked.

Melody just smiled and gave him another hug. She stopped hugging him abruptly and ran to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory made Melody go back to bed after getting settled on the TARDIS and then they went out to talk to the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't much in the mood for small talk, he really wanted to know what had happened between Melody and Brandon. He was quite furious at what had happened when they told him, and thrilled that Melody had broken his nose. After Amy and Rory had gone to bed, the Doctor decided to pay a little visit to Brandon. Knowing he couldn't do anything that would alter the time stream too much, he took some of Brandon's beer bottles and cigarettes and shoved them in Brandon's locker. Then left the school's headmaster a note saying there was suspected alcohol and smokes in Brandon's locker. He joyfully skipped back to the TARDIS and waited till the Pond's awoke so that he could take them on another family adventure.

Come Monday morning, Brandon had been expelled from the private school and Melody was incredibly happy about it. She knew deep down it was the Doctor's doing and that he'd always be there for her.


	33. Melody's First Party

_Hey! I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for helping me edit! :D By the way, this chapter has a V-warning for "Vomit" so if you have emetophobia, I would recommend just skimming over those parts. On the bright side, this chapter has a lot of the Doctor caring for Melody! So enjoy!  
_

Chapter 31

"Mels!" Elizabeth came running down the school's hall to where Melody was standing in front of her locker.

"Hey, what's up?" Melody asked as she slammed her locker closed.

"There's a huge party tomorrow over at Shane's house. He's inviting practically the whole school. We should go!"

"Sure, but what am I supposed to tell my parents? You know they won't let me go to an upperclassmen party."

"Just tell them you're going to a small get together to study for an upcoming test or something."

"Okay, I'll text you the answer tonight! Bye, Lizzy!"

They went their separate ways home and Melody saw that her parents were out. Good. More time to think up a reason for them to let me go. Melody thought as she went up and did her homework.

Her parents came home a couple of hours later with a box of pizza for dinner. As they were eating, Melody decided she should ask her parents about the party.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yeah?" They both replied.

"My friend Jane is having a small get together this weekend to celebrate the end of midterms. She's just inviting about 8 of us over for a few hours to hang out. Can I go?"

"Sure. Will her parents be there?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, her mum will be home." Melody responded.

"Alrighty then, sure. Tomorrow's Friday, so you don't have be home until 11:30." Rory told her.

Melody nodded and finished eating before going upstairs for the night. She texted Elizabeth that she could go and then fell asleep.

The next day after school, Melody browsed through her closet for something to wear. It was quite chilly out, but then again, this was a party, and she wanted to look good. Elizabeth would be here soon to pick her up. They were going to walk to the party since it was just a few blocks away.

Melody sighed in exasperation and put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a tight, black, sparkly, short sleeved, shirt. She pulled her black, leather jacket on over it and zipped it up so that her parents wouldn't see what she was wearing. Melody applied some makeup and did her hair, but the doorbell rang before she could finish her makeup. She jammed her lipstick in her purse and ran downstairs.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" Melody called as she ran out the door.

Melody generously applied her lipstick as they walked to the party. They could hear the music blaring all the way down the street, and Melody and Elizabeth were getting excited. They hurried inside to find it packed with people. Mostly students older than them. That was when Melody spotted the problem. Most of them were drinking for beer cans and whiskey bottles. She knew Elizabeth had spotted them too, but Elizabeth was excited to be here so they decided to stay and just not drink.

They started dancing in the middle of a very crowded living room. It was burning up in this house, and dancing just made Melody feel even hotter.

"I'm so thirsty!" Melody hollered over to Elizabeth.

A bunch of guys offered Melody a drink of their beer, but Melody refused. "Let's go get some of that punch!" Elizabeth suggested.

The two each filled up a red, plastic cup of the punch and drank it. It was so good! It tasted a little funny, but they didn't think anything of it and just went back on the dance floor.

After they both had another cup of the punch, Elizabeth had took off with some guys, leaving Melody all alone. She didn't mind, she loved to mingle with the other people and dance. A little while later, somebody brought her another cup of the punch.

It wasn't until after she finished that cup that she began to suspect something was wrong with the punch. She felt a little queasy, but she decided just to ignore it and keep dancing. She drank another half cup of the punch thinking that it would help, but it didn't. It made her feel worse.

She ran to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and threw up the alcohol that now burnt her throat. Once she finished she stood up, washed her hands, and rinsed out her mouth before hurrying downstairs. She shot Elizabeth a quick text about the punch being spiked and that she was leaving, before heading out the door.

She walks a quarter of the ways down the street before abruptly stopping and looking around. She couldn't go home like this. Her parents would kill her! Or at least ground her for all of eternity. The thought of going home like this made her feel sick and she leaned over and heaved into some near-by bushes.

When she finished, she called the Doctor.

"Hello?" The Doctor answered.

"Hey, Doctor. It'sme Melody."

"Melody? What's wrong? And why are your words all slurred together?"

"Iwas ata party and I accidentally dranksome alcohol. Canyou come getme?" Melody rubbed her head, which was pounding.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right there." The Doctor hung up the phone and got the TARDIS locked on to Melody's location. He was there in under a minute.

Melody walked into the TARDIS looking pale and sweaty. "Melody, are you all-" He trailed off as she ran to the bathroom. He could hear her getting sick and he sighed. This is going to be rough he thought as he walked towards the bathroom.

He sat down behind Melody and gathered up all the hair off her neck, holding it back as she vomited. She eventually stopped and he helped her up. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before following the Doctor to her room.

"Melody, I need to take you home."

"Noplease itsa Friday night. Jus tellmy parents I'm withyou." Melody slurred.

"Alright. Why don't you get ready for bed, I'll be right back. " The Doctor left her to change and he went out and grabbed a cool, wet washcloth and a cold glass of water.

He came back to find Melody curled up under the covers with her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. He laid the cool cloth on her forehead and set the glass of water on the bedside table. "There's water on the bedside table for you. Get some rest, and feel better," the Doctor said as he bent down and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

He sighed again, knowing he had to call Amy and Rory, and they wouldn't be thrilled to find out their daughter had gotten drunk. He picked up his phone and dialed their house. Rory answered it. Thank goodness. If Amy had answered she'd probably shout at me for an hour. He thought.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, it's me. I umm, I have Melody here on the TARDIS. She's asleep, so I'm letting her spend the night on here."

Rory was confused. "Why is Melody on the TARDIS? I thought she went to a small get together at her friend's house."

The Doctor winced. "Well, apparently Melody went to a party and she accidentally got drunk." As if on cue, he could hear Melody being sick once again in the bathroom and the Doctor winced again.

Rory was furious, but kept his cool because he heard the Doctor wince. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Melody's just a little...sick is all." He shot a worried glance towards the bathroom door.

Rory's anger dissipated almost instantly and filled with concern and sympathy. He remembered when Amy and him had both gotten drunk at one of their high school parties. He didn't get sick, but Amy did. He spent half the night in the bathroom holding back her hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to drop her off at home so you don't have to deal with the mess?" Rory offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll drop her off after she wakes up in the morning."

"Okay, good luck. Bye." Rory hung up the phone and told his wife what had happened. She was mad, but she wasn't shocked that Melody had lied to go to a party. She had used the exact same excuse Melody had used when she was her age.

The Doctor got Melody back to bed and she thankfully slept through the rest of the night. Melody didn't wake up till almost 11, but when she did, the first thing she noticed was that she had a raging headache and her stomach was still a little sore. She trudged out of her room to find the Doctor.

"Good morning, Melody." The Doctor said softly as he passed her two small pills and a glass of water to help with her headache.

After she took them, the Doctor handed her some dry toast to eat. She didn't eat much of it. She just nibbled on it to make him happy. "Want to tell me what happened last night?" He asked quietly.

Melody was beyond happy that he wasn't shouting and decided that she should explain last night's events to him. "Well, Elizabeth and I went to a party. We told our parents it was just a small get together though, and everyone there was drinking. We didn't want to so we stayed away from the beers and stuff, but we saw there was some punch so we decided to drink that. I didn't know it had been spiked until after three and a half cups of it." Melody looked down disappointedly.

"I see. Well at least you called someone to pick you up after you found out. Go get ready, I'm taking you home."

They landed and Melody followed the Doctor nervously into her house.

"Hey, Melody!" Amy and Rory both shouted loudly. Melody groaned and rubbed her already pounding head, causing Amy and Rory to smirk at their very hungover daughter.

"Care to explain?" Amy asked.

Melody explained about lying to go to the party, the people drinking but she didn't want to, the punch being spiked, and calling the Doctor. One one hand, Amy and Rory were proud that their daughter tried not to drink and that she called somebody when she knew she was drunk, but on the other hand she had still lied to them.

"We're not mad that you accidentally got drunk, but we are mad that you lied to us, so you're still grounded for the next three weeks."

Melody just nodded and rubbed her head. She was expecting more yelling and a longer punishment, but they gratefully kept their voices down after that loud greeting and let her off relatively easy.

"Go on back to bed. I'll bring you up some more paracetamol later." Rory gently told Melody.

Melody nodded and went upstairs while the Ponds visited with the Doctor.

Melody slept almost the whole rest of the day. Even though Amy and Rory were still kind of upset with Melody, at least she now knew the dangers of drinking and lying to her parents.


	34. Melody's First Driving Lesson

_Late update! Sorry! My computer was being a pain this morning, anyways please enjoy the update and as always I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters! P.S. Thank you for editing Luxturna! :)  
_

Chapter 32

Much to Amy and Rory's dismay, when Melody turned seventeen she passed her learner's permit test with flying colours. They could already sense how the next year would go as soon as Melody started begging, "Can I drive home? Please, please, please?" the moment they left the testing center.

Amy and Rory told her "no" and promised her that they'd take her out for a driving lesson tomorrow.

Melody was bored. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Elizabeth was on vacation. The rest of her friends were busy, so she just sat in her room reading. She shot the Doctor a quick text saying that she'd passed her learner's permit exam, so now she could drive with an adult in the car, and that she missed him. It didn't take long for him to reply with his congratulations. He said that he missed them and that he'd see them soon.

She sighed. She was hoping that he would fly in to rescue her from her boredom, but apparently not. She went downstairs and plopped down on the sofa to watch some mind-numbing television. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard the fallen wheeze of the TARDIS and bolted upright. She ran to the Doctor and jumped into his arms, knocking him off-balance so they were both lying on the floor laughing.

"It's good to see you, too, Melody" The Doctor managed to say through his laughter.

Melody climbed off the Doctor and gave him a hand up. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, was in the middle of an intergalactic space council meeting. Couldn't leave. Did you have fun driving today?"

"I didn't go driving today. Mum and Dad said we'd go tomorrow." Melody sighed.

The Doctor frowned. "Well, tomorrow isn't too far away. Let's go inside."

Melody and the Doctor walked back the house where they all spent the rest of the night, before bedtime talking and enjoying each others company.

The next morning, Melody is wide awake and ready to go by 8. When she's downstairs making her breakfast, she purposely clatters pots and pans together so that her parents will wake up. The Doctor watches her from the living room, smiling at her antics.

"Doctor, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled with cheese!" He calls as he plays on the wii.

Amy and Rory drowsily come downstairs just as Melody is setting the table.

"Morning, Mum! Morning, Dad!" Melody sweetly says as he goes over and gives each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning…" Amy and Rory both reply suspiciously. The two shared a glance and then smiled. Melody's trying to get on their good side so that she can go driving. They both grinned deviously.

"Hey, Mels, would you mind cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing, Mum!" Melody called as she brought the plate of toast and butter over to the table.

They ate breakfast and Melody cleaned up the kitchen before practically running out to the car. Amy and Rory were in the front and the Doctor and Melody were in the back. Rory drove them to where the abandoned car lot was so that Melody could get used to driving.

Rory parked the car and then he and Melody traded seats.

"All right, Melody. Put your seatbelt on and adjust your seat and mirrors." Amy told her.

Melody did so, and then Amy instructed her to put her foot on the brake and put the car in drive. She did, and looked to her mum expectantly, anxious to start driving.

"Okay, now slowly, pull out and circle the parking lot and few times. Don't go above 30 km/hr!" Melody did as asked and soon grew bored. Her mum decided she was doing well and directed Melody to drive over to the car lot's exit. "Now, look both ways, and pull into traffic."

Melody pulled into traffic okay. The turn was a little sharp, but beside that it was fine.

"Speed up, Mels! You got to go the speed limit!" Amy shouted. Melody pushed her foot down harder on the gas. "No! Slow down! You're going to get us killed!" Melody hit the brakes a little to hard on accident when she tried to slow down. "Don't stop! You're in the middle of the road!"

"Okay, turn right onto this next street. " Amy calmly told her. Melody swung the car onto the street, forgetting to slow down or apply the brake while turning. Amy screamed. "Melody! You need to put the brake on when you turn!"

"I can't concentrate with all your yelling!" Melody frustratedly replied.

"Pull over to the side and put on your hazard lights, then your mum and I will trade seats. How about that?" Rory suggested.

Melody wholeheartedly agreed and gently pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Where's the hazard lights?"

Amy leaned over and pressed the button before stepping out of the car. Rory climbed in, repressed the hazard button to turn it off then instructed Melody to pull back into traffic

Melody looked and didn't see anybody coming and pulled out into traffic. She did good for about ten minutes but then she almost ran a red light and Rory screamed. "Careful!" They continued driving and pulled into a small shopping center.

Melody's turn was sharp, and cause Rory to gasp and grab on to the seat. "Mels, remember to slow down when you turn!"

Rory instructed her to do a few more things in the car lot such as parking and driving in reverse, before Melody got fed up with the way he gasped and overreacted to every wrong move.

Melody sighed and parked the car. "Dad, can you drive us home now? I don't feel like driving anymore."

"You sure?" Rory asked. He was shocked that his daughter was already ready to go home, she was so excited earlier.

Melody nodded and let her dad get into the driver's seat, and she traded places with her mum so that she was sitting in the back.

She stared out the window most of the way home and barely said two words, despite the Doctor's feeble attempts to get her talking. Rory pulled into the driveway and Melody followed her parents behind the Doctor up to the house. Once her parents had entered the house, the Doctor slammed the door, leaving him and Melody outside.

"Get back in the car. I'm going to teach you how to drive!" The Doctor told her enthusiastically as he quickly shot Amy and Rory a text explaining what he was doing. Melody went back and sat in the passenger's seat just as Amy ripped open the house door.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"Yes?"

"What on Earth do you think you're doing? You can barely fly the TARDIS without crashing! How do you expect to teach my daughter how to drive a car?" Amy ranted.

"A car is much different from a TARDIS. I've had my license for centuries!" The Doctor smirked when Amy sighed and closed the door.

He drove Melody back over to the car lot and then traded seats with her. He gently instructed Melody on how to drive and park. Within twenty minutes Melody was an expert driver and he allowed her to drive them home. The Doctor told Melody to stay in the car and the Doctor went in to grab Amy and Rory.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Out to lunch! Melody, pick where you want to go and drive us there." The Doctor told her before leaning back into his seat.

Amy and Rory quickly bucked up as Melody backed out of the driveway and headed down the road. They were nervous and eagerly watched Melody's driving, making sure she wasn't going to get them killed.

They were shocked at how good she'd gotten in so little time. Melody drove for about 30 minutes, taking them downtown for lunch at one of her favourite cafes. The Doctor barely said a word to her. When he did speak he just softly told her to stay in the same lane or to be careful. Maybe Melody just needed a calmer hand in her instruction.

They had a nice lunch, before heading home to spend the rest of the day together before the Doctor had to leave. Melody loved how the Doctor was always

there for her, and he was always so helpful and kind to her. She hoped that she would always be able to be with him.


	35. Melody's First Day of University

_Wooo! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had some trouble writing this chapter. Don't know if it's because I leave for college in about 5 months or what :P But anyways, I hope you enjoy the update! I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing!  
_

Chapter 33

When it came time for Melody to apply for college, she had a lot of decisions to make. She could stay on Earth and go to university with her friends, or she could go to one of those intergalactic university the Doctor was always talking about. If she went to university somewhere on Earth, it could go horribly wrong. What if she regenerated again? How could she explain her new appearance? What if she became a small child?

In the end, she decided she would feel more comfortable at a space university. Besides, some of the other planets' creatures looked relatively human, so she wouldn't feel too out of place.

Melody had been given a single dorm in case of regeneration, and it had a small bathroom attached to it and another single dorm for whoever moved in beside her. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor helped her set up and decorate her room, but all too soon it was time for them to leave. Melody walked them back to the TARDIS and gave the Doctor a hug first.

"Have a great first semester. I'll see you soon!" The Doctor whispered in her ear as he hugged her. As soon as he pulled away from her hug he said, "Alrighty! I'm going to wait in the TARDIS while you three say your goodbyes."

He left and then Melody hugged her dad and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. "Goodbye! I love you, see you soon! Don't forget to call!"

Melody wiped away the tears that were coming to her eyes and moved over to her mum. She gave her mum a hug and Amy gave Melody a kiss on the cheek. "I love you! Be careful and I'll see you soon! You better call after your first day of class!"

Amy and Rory entered the TARDIS as Melody waved them off. The Doctor placed the TARDIS to float in space before exclaiming, "All right, Ponds! Where to?"

Amy and Rory looked at each other before both of their eyes filled with tears. They hugged each other and let the tears fall down their cheeks. They had had a whole extra six years with Melody and they still weren't ready to say goodbye.

The Doctor was confused when the Ponds didn't run over to him and exclaim so made up country hoping it was real. He turned around to find them both hugging each other and crying. "Oh, you Ponds!" He walked over and gathered them into a hug. He rubbed their backs and eventually got them to stop crying. "It'll be okay. You and Rory raised a wonderful daughter! Christmas is only four months away, and you'll see her then! How about we go on some adventures to pass the time?"

Amy and Rory gave the Doctor a weak smile and the three of them flew off in the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, Melody looked around and realized that she was truly all alone. She walked around campus and finally settled on a bench. She whipped out her phone and almost called the Doctor or her parents to come and get her. Right when she was about to call, she got a text from the Doctor saying, "Don't you call already! You're going to do great! Go meet some new people!" Melody smiled at the text and sent him a "Thank you" text back before heading over to the student center to meet some other kids.

She met a nice Silurian and some students from Barcelona. She went back to her dorm at 8 and saw that her neighbor was the Silurian she met at the student center. Her neighbor introduced herself as Vanadri and said that she was going to be studying Inter-Planetary Relations. Melody introduced herself and said that she was going to be studying Archeology.

They talked for a bit, but then decided that they better go to bed since classes started the next day. Although Melody tried to get some sleep, she was too anxious and didn't fall asleep until after midnight. Her alarm sounded bright and early at 6:30 because she had to get ready for her first class at 8.

She got dressed in a pair dark denim jeans, black tank top, black combat boots and her black leather jacket, grabbed a banana and a water bottle, and headed out to class. Soon after leaving she knew she should have went searching for her classes yesterday afternoon because now she was lost. She ran around campus for a few minutes and then checked her watch. It was 7:50! She ran up to some random student and asked where the Anthropology building was and directions to room B214. She thanked the student before running off to class. She made it just in time, panting, and took her seat.

Her first class was "Intro to Archaeology." It was extremely interesting, and Melody was slightly disappointed when class was dismissed. The rest of her classes for today were in the same building, so she thankfully didn't get lost again.

All in all, she had a pretty good day. She enjoyed seeing all the new creatures and learning about archaeology.

She walked out of the Anthropology building and found a nice bench to sit on. She phoned her mum, dad, and the Doctor's phone but none of them answered. She shrugged and just headed back to her dorm.

She studied, hung out with her new friends, and was ready to go to bed by 10. It had been a long and exciting day, and she wanted to be well-rested for her second day of classes. She tried phoning the Doctor and her parents one last time, but they didn't answer so she shrugged and just went to bed.

At 2:30 in the morning a shrill ringing from her cell phone woke Melody up. She groaned and sat up. She opened the phone and gave the caller a drowsy, "Hello?"

"Melody!" Her parents and the Doctor shouted into the phone.

That woke her up a bit more and she replied a quick, "Yeah?"

Her voice was sounded thick with sleep so Rory asked," What time is it where you are?"

"2:34am" Melody replied slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Sweetie! Well, tell us about your day, and then we'll let you get back to bed!" Amy told her excitedly.

Melody told them about getting lost, her professors, the students, her neighbor, and everything else she could think of. By time they had hung up, with the promise that they'd call again soon, it was almost 4.

Melody sighed and went back to sleep until she had to get back up.

When Christmas came around, and her parents and the Doctor came to pick her up, she knew her parents were going to be in for a shock. She had regenerated again and now looked like the eighteen year old version of herself before she regenerated. She had super curly, long, red hair, and looked like a younger version of the River Song she had talked to at the park.

She opened the TARDIS door and her parents and the Doctor just gaped at her. She felt awkward just standing there, so she said, "Hello, Sweeties!" and

closed the TARDIS doors with a snap of her fingers.


	36. Melody's First and Only Wedding

_Good morning! Hope everyone has a great day and enjoy the update! Sorry this chapter's a little short! P.S. Tomorrow's chapter is sadly the last chapter, but if there's any "first" moment that you didn't see and would like to see, just shoot me a message and I might include it as a bonus chapter! P.P.S. I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters and thank you to Luxturna for editing!  
_

Chapter 34

After Melody's first year of college, she came home and got to reconnect with all her old friends. Of course, she had to lie that she was 24 and not 18, but it didn't matter. She was just so happy to be with everybody. Her and Gracie even became best friends again.

Her parents and the Doctor pestered her all summer about her regeneration, but she still didn't want to tell them. She knew they were worried about her. The last time she had regenerated it was because she took a nasty fall. Towards the end of summer she knew she had to tell them about what had happened. It wasn't that long of a story. The Daleks had invaded campus and she had helped the other students go into hiding before going to fight. She fought valiantly. A small group of Balridian children had been visiting the campus that day, and she had heard that one was missing, so she went out searching for him. She found him in a small corner, huddled against the wall. She picked him up and ran, but was shot in the back by a Dalek. When she woke up, she was in the infirmary and her whole appearance had changed.

Her parents and the Doctor were mad that they didn't receive a phone call from the infirmary or an explanation from Melody sooner, but they were still incredibly proud of how she behaved during the battle.

Over that same summer, she spent a lot of time with the Doctor. The two were secretly dating. They thought Amy and Rory would flip out if they saw their daughter dating the Doctor, even if she did in an alternate timeline. The Doctor would always say that he was taking Melody out for adventures, which in some aspect, he was.

They dated all through the rest of Melody's college career, and broke the news to her parents right before she graduated. Whatever Melody had been expecting, it wasn't this. Amy and Rory ran to hug the two of them, and were overjoyed that they were together.

The Doctor finally proposed to Melody at her graduation dinner. He had asked for Rory's blessing, without Melody knowing, the night that they had told her parents they were dating. Rory of course, had said yes.

He got down on one knee in front of Melody, pulled the box out of his pocket, opened it, and asked, "Will you, Melody Rose Pond, be my wife, forever and always?"

Tears had filled Melody's eyes and the Doctor got a little nervous that she was going to say no, but soon saw that she was rapidly nodding her head "yes". The Doctor smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped into the Doctor's arms, hugging him. They soon started kissing, and almost forgot they were in the room with Melody's parents until Rory cleared his throat.

They pulled apart and sheepishly looked over to where Amy and Rory were. Amy had tears in her eyes and was smiling along with Rory. They both went over and gave the two a hug.

They decided on a simple ceremony, just family and close friends. Gracie of course, was Melody's Maid of Honor, Rory was the Doctor's best man, but he still wanted to walk Melody down the aisle. A few of Melody's other friends were her bridesmaids, along with her mum.

The color scheme was TARDIS blue. So Rory and the Doctor wore blue bow ties, and the bridesmaids all wore blue dresses. She walked down the aisle to the traditional wedding march, arm-in-arm with her father.

She looked beautiful, and the Doctor could feel tears in his eyes as Rory kissed Melody's forehead and went to stand behind him.

Their vows were simple and made each other cry. From Melody praising him for all the times he was there for her and how much she loved him, to the Doctor speaking about how much he's loved her since the day he met her, their vows brought tears to everyone's eyes.

The pastor eventually announced, "You may now kiss the bride" and Melody and the Doctor shared a long and passionate kiss before her swooped her up and carried her bridal style to reception area.

Amy and Rory went to sit at the head table next their daughter and their new son-in-law. It was crazy for them to think that their 1000 year old best friend was now their son-in-law, but that was just one of the side effects of knowing the Doctor they assumed.

Being the best man, and father of the bride, Rory had to make a speech. He shared his son-in-laws and daughter's most embarrassing moments and then told the audience of how perfect the two were for each other before making a toast to the newlyweds.

After the toasts, and a small meal, it was time for the dancing. Rory led Melody out to the center of the dance floor for the traditional "Father/ Daughter Dance." Melody had picked the song as a surprise to her dad and tears filled Rory's eyes when the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse came on. Sure, it wasn't a song about fathers and daughters, but it was the song that Rory had taught Melody to dance to. They waltzed around the dance floor, and at the end of the song the Doctor came to cut in. Rory gave him a hug and then let the Doctor and Melody have their dance.

"I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams played through the speakers for Melody and the Doctor's dance. It was an old song, but when Amy and Rory showed it to them, they knew it was the perfect song for their wedding. Melody was shocked to see that the Doctor really could slow dance. They song swaying with Melody's head on his shoulder and sharing a kiss or two.

When that song ended, some upbeat music came on and all the other people rushed to join the happy couple on the dance floor. The Doctor did his signature dance moves causing the children much entertainment. When the reception finally ended at midnight, Amy and Rory gave the Doctor and Melody each a hug and a kiss goodbye. They told them to be careful and have fun, but not too much fun!

The Doctor and Melody said goodbye and ran into the TARDIS. They took off to a random destination that the TARDIS selected for them and then moved to

the bedroom to spend their wedding night together.


	37. Melody's First Kid

_Okay! Here is the last official chapter! However, if you did not see a "first time" chapter that you want written, just message me or leave a comment and I'll include it in the story as long as it's appropriate (PG-13 or below). Once again, I don't own Doctor Who and thank you to Luxturna for helping me edit all those chapters!  
_

Chapter 35:  


Some time after Melody and the Doctor's second anniversary they decided they wanted to have kid. They knew it was going to be difficult. Raising a child on the TARDIS could be dangerous, but since the kid would be a Time Lord, it wouldn't make sense for them to settle down somewhere.

They tried a few times, not realizing how difficult it was to actually get pregnant, and got disappointed each month when they realized Melody wasn't pregnant. They gave up, and decided just to let things be for a few months before trying again. However, a couple of weeks later, Melody had slept in late and was feeling dreadfully ill. The Doctor had popped out to the store to get some ginger ale and saltines, so Melody decided "what the heck" and took another pregnancy test.

She waited the 5 minutes, took a deep breath, and looked at the results. Sure enough, there were two, blue, little lines showing on the test, indicating that she was pregnant. She was so thrilled that she let out a squeal of happiness.

She heard the Doctor walk in to the TARDIS and was about to go greet him to share the good news, when another wave of nausea went over her and she knelt in front of the toilet again, holding back her hair.

The Doctor walked towards the bedroom with a cold glass of ginger ale and a box of saltines and frowned when he didn't see her in bed. His frown grew even deeper when he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He ran over to the bathroom and quickly wet a washcloth, rang it out, and placed it on the back of Melody's neck. He carefully gathered up all her hair in one hand while rubbing small circles on her back with the other.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked as Melody stood up to brush her teeth.

She finished brushing before she replied. "I'm better than alright...I'm pregnant!" Melody held out the test for him to see.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!

The Doctor gave her a big hug and a long kiss. "When should we tell your parents?"

Melody felt her stomach lurch again, but she was able to calm it. "I say soon. Maybe Dad knows some ways to quell the nausea, seeing as he is a nurse."

The Doctor nodded and helped Melody get back to bed. They decided that they would tell her parents next week. Knowing that this would be no ordinary pregnancy/ childbirth, they knew they would need the TARDIS, Rory, and the Doctor's medical knowledge to help keep both Melody and her child safe. The Doctor decided that they wouldn't be going on any adventures until after the child was born. They didn't want a repeat of what happened with Amy. Besides, there were plenty of people who would want to get their hands on a time lord baby.

A week later, they landed the TARDIS in Amy and Rory's backyard. The TARDIS had said that Melody was about a month and a half pregnant. Melody wasn't really up for food, but she was determined to make it through the meal. The Doctor had made up some excuse to Amy earlier about him being tired of fish fingers and custard in order to get her to make something different.

They met Amy and Rory right outside the TARDIS and they gave them each a hug and kiss before heading inside for dinner. Amy had made a pot roast with mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Mmm, smells delicious!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Melody on the other hand, had paled considerably. "Are you alright, Sweetie?" Amy asked concerned.

"Of course, Mum. Just a little tired is all." Melody smiled weakly and fixed herself some food.

She ate a few bite of everything, before she felt like she was going to be sick. She stopped eating and just pushed her food around to make it look like she'd eaten. When everyone looked about done, the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Melody and I have an announcement to make." The Doctor smiled.

Amy and Rory shared a glance and then Rory asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor and Melody shared a quick smile before they both exclaimed, "We're pregnant!" in unison.

"Well, I'm not pregnant. Melody's pregnant, but it's my baby!" The Doctor tried to explain as his cheeks turned bright red.

Amy squealed and Rory shouted, "That's amazing!" The two rushed over to give Melody and the Doctor a hug.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Amy said enthusiastically.

"If there's anything you need, anything at all, let us know!" Rory told them.

"Actually, Dad, there is one thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get rid of morning sickness?" Melody smiled weakly again.

Amy and Rory both chuckled. "Try peppermints. Drink lots of water, gatorade, juice, those sort of things, and eat bland foods like toast and saltines. If it gets too bad and you can't keep down water or are getting dehydrated, call me immediately and I can get you some medicine for it." Rory told her.

Melody thanked him and they spent the rest of the evening talking and relaxing. Melody really didn't want to leave her parents, but the Doctor promised her that they'd be back soon. Since Melody was part human, Rory had agreed to help with Melody's baby checkups.

They picked Amy and Rory up about five months later and the first thing Melody asked was if her dad could help them figure out if they were having a boy or a girl.

Amy and Rory got excited and they dropped their bags in the center console before running after Melody and the Doctor. The ultrasound equipment was already set up in MedBay, and Melody lied down on her back on one of the exam beds.

Melody lifted up her shirt and her dad squirted the warmed gel on her belly, turned on the screen, and then used the sensor to move the gel around and find the baby.

"Found 'em!" Rory said after a few moments.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Amy anxiously asked.

They all looked carefully at the screen, before Rory shouted, "It's a girl!"

Amy and Melody squealed and the Doctor kissed Melody. Rory handed Melody a towel to wipe the gel off and then the Doctor helped her up. They all shared a group hug, before going to the baby's nursery to help start setting things up. They were going to leave it mostly the same with the Winnie the Pooh characters, yellow walls, mahogany crib, and Winnie the Pooh sheets, mobile, etc, but they had to repair some things and repaint certain parts.

Melody was only a little over 8 months pregnant when she felt sharp cramps in her stomach. She gasped in pain.

"Melody! What's wrong?" Even though it was a small gasp, the Doctor had heard her and had come rushing over to her. She was sitting in a soft chair in the TARDIS console room while the Doctor was fiddling with the switches. Amy and Rory were in the kitchen preparing lunch so that didn't hear anything.

"Nothing. I'm-" Melody gasped sharply again. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay, well let's go eat lunch." The Doctor grabbed her arm and helped her stand before walking off toward the kitchen. Melody paused and looked down.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he turned around.

"I-I think my water just broke." Melody told him sheepishly.

The Doctor walked over to where she was standing and bent towards the floor to get a closer look. "Yeah, it appears so...Oh my goodness! Your water just broke! Oh my gosh! We have to get you to MedBay!" He swooped Melody up into his arms and hollered for Amy and Rory.

Melody groaned as the Doctor laid her on the exam bed and helped her change clothes. He waved his sonic over her and confirmed that she was in labor. Amy and Rory came in to find Melody curled on her side moaning slightly.

"Sweetheart, I need you to lie flat please. I know it hurts, but you need to put your feet in the stirrups, okay?" Rory coaxed Melody into lying flat before putting her feet in the stirrups. The Doctor rescanned Melody and found that she was only 3cm dilated. "This is going to take a while." Amy and the Doctor each grabbed one of Melody's hands and Rory gave her a kiss on the forehead.

It took almost 10 hours before she was fully dilated and ready to push. Melody screamed in agony and gripped the Doctor and Amy's hands the whole time. It didn't take long before their baby girl was born.

Rory cleaned her off quickly, wrapped her in a blanket, and then handed her to Melody. Melody and the Doctor had tears in their eyes. Amy and Rory smiled and snapped a picture of them together.

"So what are you going to name her?" Rory asked.

"Olivia Amelia Pond" The Doctor said.

Now tears sprung to Amy's eyes as she reached out to hold her granddaughter who was named after her.

Olivia grew up to be a sweet and adorable child. Spoiled by both her parents and her grandparents. She was extremely loved and always had an eye for adventure.


End file.
